Sai and Sunglasses
by Ninja Giraffe
Summary: Blaine discovers Kurt's hidden talent, and shares a secret of his own. Other themes in later chapters. Short drabbles of fluff. Klaine starting at chapter 8. Requests welcome. Ch. 39 up- Special Birthday
1. Sai and Sunglasses

**A/N:** Just a little Kurt and Blaine fluff. The idea came from Chris Colfer being a ninja and Darren Criss' amazing sunglasses. And, yes, Darren's sunglasses were featured in the Valentine's day episode! But just how awesome would it be if Kurt randomly whipped out a pair of swords? Right? Review to let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee.

* * *

Kurt heaved a sigh of relief as he closed his French binder. He had finally finished the extensive amount of homework his teachers at Dalton had been so thoughtful to give him. But he was done now, so he could finally do what he wanted. He stood up from where he was sitting at his desk and walked over to his bed. He crouched down at the side of it, and reached under, pulling out a thin box. He opened the box and smiled as he pulled out two thin metal objects-his Sai swords. He stood up and gave them a quick spin, one in each hand. Yes. Sai swords, his guilty pleasure. Luckily he had a single room, so he could practice them without arousing suspicion from anyone. He turned on his iPod, and started singing as Bad Romance by Lady Gaga came through the speakers. As he sang, he spun the swords, doing complicated tricks with them. Suddenly, he stopped however, noticing something in his peripheral vision. He spun around and saw Blaine standing in the doorway, eyes and mouth both wide open. Damn, he had forgotten to close the door all the way! How could he be so stupid?

"...Umm...hi Blaine..." Kurt said sheepishly.

Blaine just stared back at Kurt for a moment, an awkward silence falling over them, despite Lady Gaga singing in the background. Finally, he spoke, "...Whatcha got there?"

Kurt groaned internally, how was he supposed to handle this? No one knew about his...hobby... "Umm..." he said, spinning the pair of swords slowly once in his hand "They're Sai swords..."

"Sai swords?"

Goodness this was embarrassing," Yes, Sai swords."

"You're really good, like amazing" Blaine said.

Kurt felt the tips of his ears turn red as he laughed quietly in surprise. "Thanks...you wanna try them?" Blaine didn't seem to think he was weird...or he wasn't showing it, so it was worth a shot to ask him, Kurt figured.

"Wow, uh, sure!" Blaine said hesitantly.

Kurt held out the swords as Blaine walked into the room, closing the door behind him, which Kurt mentally thanked him for doing so. Blaine put his book bag down and took the swords in his hands and held them awkwardly. "So, how exactly do I do this?"

"It's pretty easy actually," Kurt walked over so he was standing to the right of Blaine. He took Blaine's right hand, with the sword in it, "You put your thumb here...mmhmm, and you pointer finger here, good." he said as he helped position Blaine's fingers. "Now you want to flick your wrist, and twist your fingers around-" Blaine attempted to do this, and managed...somewhat... Kurt chuckled as he said, "Very good! That's really all there is to it, once you get that down you can spin them faster, and twist your hands differently for some tricks."

Blaine held out the Sai to Kurt, "I want to see you do it again."

Kurt laughed and took the swords from him. "Ok.." He spun the sword in his right hand, then the one in his left. He then spun them both together, very fast, moving his wrist differently as he went. He stopped and smiled at Blaine. "Tada."

Blaine looked back at him in amazement, "Wow, I never pegged you as the ninja type," he laughed.

"Well, I guess I am _kind _of a ninja," Kurt laughed back.

"Yes, yes you are. So, interesting what you do in your free time," Blaine continued laughing.

"So, you got any hidden talents, Mr. Anderson?" Kurt joked.

"Unfortunately, no...but I do have a _bit _of a secret..."

"Oh?" Kurt asked, intrigued.

Blaine walked over to his bag, crouched down, and stood up again, wearing a pair of hot pink sunglasses. Now it was his turn to smile sheepishly. This time it was completely silent, Bad Romance had ended a bit ago, and Kurt had only picked that one song to play. However, the silence was soon broken as Kurt laughed and said, "I like your taste in eyewear...very...unique."

Blaine smiled, "Why thank you."

"So…any specific story behind that…?" Kurt wondered.

"No…not really…I just really like them, I guess…I don't quite know why I always carry them around, but yea…" He responded awkwardly.

Kurt laughed, "Well, they're very fashionable."

Blaine laughed too. "Unfortunately I don't wear them much, no reason to inside, and I have a feeling Wes or David would end up stealing them and wearing them instead."

"Oh yes, I could definitely see that happening…oh god, imagine they found the swords too…"

There was a moment of silence in which they both imagined the destruction that would be done if the duo got either the sunglasses or the swords. "Yea, let's _not_ let that happen," Blaine decided.

"Yea, no, but do you want to try the swords again?" Kurt asked, holding them out towards Blaine once again.

"Sure!" Blaine said, taking one in each hand. He spun the one in his right hand, faster this time, then spun the one in his left, a tad slower.

"Very good! I think you're getting it!"

Blaine smiled deviously as he said, "You better watch out Kurt, there's a new ninja at Dalton" and he began spinning both swords at once, quite fast. Kurt was actually impressed, until Blaine managed to drop them both on the floor. "...oops."

Kurt raised an eyebrow "Oh yes, I should be careful." He said sarcastically, though he smiled slightly to show he was joking around. "Maybe just stick to the sunglasses being your thing," he laughed.


	2. Soup

**A/N:** So, after all the positive feedback I got from the previous story I decided to continue with the idea of giving the characters the actor's preferences/talents/traits etc. I was watching an interview of Darren Criss and he said his favorite soup was mushroom with rice and chicken, so here we go! Sorry it's really insanely short, I think this is how most of them are going to be from now on-just small little drabbles. Let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee...or Darren Criss' soup preferences.

* * *

Kurt knocked lightly on the door and heard a faint grunt in reply. He opened the door a crack and saw Blaine lying under multiple blankets on his bed, his back and head up a little propped up by pillows against the headboard. There was a tissue box next to him and his nose was red. He smiled a bit as Kurt walked in. "Hi Blaine." Kurt said quietly. "Wes told me you were sick." Blaine shrugged and nodded a bit. Kurt shut the door behind him and walked towards the bed. He held out the bowl he was holding, "I got you some soup. It's mushroom, and I mixed some rice in, just like you like."

Blaine smiled and took the bowl, and a spoon Kurt handed him as well. He took a spoonful of soup, and smiled more as he swallowed it. "It's delicious," he said, his voice weak and raspy. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Kurt said. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better than I was before, I guess" Blaine answered quietly.

"That's good to hear," Kurt said as he made a move to sit down on Blaine's bed.

"No...Kurt..."

Kurt didn't sit down, but stayed close to the bed, looking at Blaine.

"I...don't want you to get sick..."

Kurt sat down anyway. "I don't care if I get sick, I just want to make you feel better right now." Kurt reached an arm out and started rubbing circles on Blaine's back.

Blaine sighed contentedly, "Oh, that feels great..."

Kurt continued massaging Blaine's back as Blaine ate his soup. Once Blaine finished his soup, Kurt took the bowl from him and put it on the table next to his bed. He then continued to rub circles in Blaine's back. "Try to go to sleep now, ok?"

"Mmhmm." Blaine quietly replied

Soon after, Kurt heard Blaine's breathing slow down and become a bit deeper, signaling that he had fallen asleep. Kurt stood up, fixed the covers around Blaine, and brushed his hand against Blaine's forehead lightly. "I love you," Kurt whispered to a sleeping Blaine, as he picked up the soup bowl, and quietly left the room.


	3. Dinner

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who subscribed/favorited/reviewed...and to everyone reading this! Unfortunately for a couple people who reviewed, I will not, at this moment in time, be continuing with Blaine being sick. This story is just going to be a bunch of short little one-shots, and each chapter isn't going to have anything to do with the next. Maybe someday I'll try to elaborate on some of them, but for now they're just gonna be short little drabbles. Sorry! Hope you enjoy! Reviews are love.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, Darren Criss' fluffy hair xD ,drink preferences, and Chris' dislike of bleu cheese.

* * *

Blaine and Kurt were at a small little restaurant near Dalton. They had decided to go out-just as friends-for dinner. The hostess had told them it would be a little wait, so they were just standing by the door when Blaine spotted a crane machine. He rushed over and Kurt followed behind a bit confused. "Blaine...?"

"I'm gonna win something!" Blaine said excitedly.

Kurt just stared at his friend as he pulled out a dollar, put it into the machine, and managed to win something. Blaine excitedly retrieved his prize and showed it to Kurt. "Look! I told you I would win."

Kurt laughed as he took in the sight of the stuffed animal Blaine had won. It was a white sheep. With an absurd amount of fluffy curly sheep-like hair on it. "It's so fluffy!"

"Yes, yes it is." Blaine agreed. "It kind of reminds me of..."

Kurt looked at him questioningly "Yes?"

Blaine shook his head. "No, it's just that when my hair is longer and doesn't have gel in it, it looks quite a bit like this sheep here."

Kurt tried not to, he really did, but he just couldn't help himself, and he burst out laughing. "You...you're saying you look like a sheep?"

Blaine sighed..."Unfortunately yes, I did just say that my hair looked like a sheep's..."

Kurt just laughed some more, and as he looked between the sheep and Blaine, said, "I think you should grow your hair out."

"Yea, no." Blaine responded, smiling.

* * *

Soon after this they were seated, with Mr. Willy-the newly named sheep stuffed animal-sitting on the table, and Kurt and Blaine sitting across from each other. A waitress came up to them. "Hi, I'm Rebecca, I'll be taking care of you today, may I interest you in some drinks to start you off?"

"Um, I'll have a Shirley Temple please." Kurt said.

"I'll have some guava juice please." Blaine said after Rebecca wrote down Kurt's order.

Rebecca looked at Blaine a bit weird, "I'm sorry...we don't have...guava juice here..."

"Oh, are you sure?" Blaine asked, disappointed.  
"

Yea...I'm sorry...would you like something else?"

"Umm...I'll just have water, thanks."

"Alright, sorry again about the juice..."

Blaine just smiled a bit sadly as Rebecca walked away.

"...Guava juice?" Kurt asked.

"It's actually quite delicious." Blaine informed Kurt.

"Alright then. So..." Kurt started flipping through a menu. "What to eat..."

Blaine picked up a menu and also started looking through it. "I don't know, I'm not really that hungry."

"Yea me neither. Do you wanna split something?" Kurt asked, then kind of regretted it...was that a weird question to ask a friend? No, friends split food...

"Sure!" Blaine responded, breaking Kurt out of his worried state. "What do you like?"

"Anything really, as long as there's no bleu cheese I'm fine with it."

"Bleu cheese?"

"Yea, I just can't eat it."

"Oh, are you allergic to it or something?"

"No, I don't think so, I just kind of cringe if I eat it...kind of a weird, automatic reaction to it." Kurt laughed awkwardly.

"Alright, no bleu cheese then."

* * *

They ended up each having half of a chicken salad sandwich, so it wasn't even like they were eating the same food. Which Kurt was very thankful for, he didn't want to ruin the 'just friends' plan. They finished up their food, split the bill, and left a nice tip for Rebecca, who had turned out to be a good waitress (and Blaine wanted to give her guava juice money, so he said). Blaine picked up Mr. Willy, and off they went.

**A/N:** I'm baaaccckkk! Sorry, just wanted to point out how mad I was that Kurt and Blaine were not in last nights Glee episode AT ALL. What that.?

Review?


	4. Camp

**A/N:** So I recently saw Sweeney Todd, and absolutely loved it. Then knowing that Chris had written a spoof on it...well I just _had_ to do something! So here's that short little something. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, Sweeney Todd, or Shirley Todd.

* * *

Blaine and Kurt were sitting next to each other on the floor in Kurt's single room at Dalton, leaning against Kurt's bed. Kurt's laptop was on the floor in front of them, on which they were watching the movie version of Sweeney Todd. They had both seen the movie multiple times, so they were able to sing along as they watched. It was never spoken between them, but Blaine had been singing Sweeney Todd's parts, and Kurt, who was taking on the role of Mrs. Lovett had just finished singing an amazing rendition of 'The Worst Pies In London.'

"Wow" Blaine laughed as Kurt held out the last note. "That was really good."

"Why thank you! I do have some...experience with it." Kurt smiled.

"Experience?"

"I may or may not have played a Mr. Lovett in 'Shirley Todd.'"

Blaine laughed again, "Shirley Todd?"

Kurt sighed, as he contemplated telling Blaine this or not. Oh well, here goes nothing. "I went to this camp once, where you write a play of some sort, and then perform a scene from it at the end of the camp. I asked, and was granted permission to write a spoof of Sweeney Todd which I called Shirley Todd. It's basically the same story, except all the roles are reversed, and it's a bit...funnier. At the end of the camp I performed 'The Worst Pies in London,' as Mr. Lovett."

"Oh I would've loved to see that."

"Well, you got to hear me sing, that's as close as you're gonna get." Kurt smiled.

"Fair enough. I'm sure you made a wonderful Mr. Lovett."

Kurt just smirked. "So, you got any camp horror stories?"

"Well...I was a camp counselor last summer." Blaine replied.

"Really now? What were you in charge of?"

"Oh you know, the usual camp stuff...canoeing, campfire songs, lanyards..."

Kurt thought for a moment, "I can't really see you as a counselor..." he laughed.

Blaine gasped playfully, "I was an amazing counselor!"

"Mmhmm..."

"I was! I loved all my little campers! And I made sure they didn't throw rocks at each other...or play with matches..."

"Oh very important skills to learn."

"They most certainly are!"

Kurt just nodded in agreement as he sang the last couple of notes of 'Poor thing' that Mrs. Lovett was currently singing.

Blaine smiled and interrupted him with "No! Will no one have mercy?"

They looked at each other and burst out laughing, as Kurt moved just a little bit closer Blaine for the remainder of the movie.

* * *

Review Please?


	5. Soup 2

***A/N:** So, after thinking about it, I decided to try and continue, and finish up the Blaine being sick storyline. So even though this is chapter 5, it is a continuation to chapter 2. Unlike the other drabbles, this has nothing to do with Darren Criss' or Chris Colfer's interests/characteristics/etc. Reviews would make my day. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Glee.

* * *

Wes and David approached Kurt in the cafeteria, and sat down at his table. "Hey David, Wes" Kurt said, his voice raspy.

"Kurt, you sound horrible." Wes exclaimed in shock

"Wow, thanks for that." Kurt said sarcastically.

"No, really, are you sick?" David asked, actually sounding a little worried.

"I don't think so...just tired, that's all."

Wes and David looked at him skeptically. Kurt coughed. "I think you're sick." David said pointedly.

Kurt just looked at him, not feeling well enough to come up with a response. He picked at his salad, moving the food around but not eating it.

"You went to visit Blaine didn't you? Even though I told you he was sick?" Wes accused Kurt.

"So what if I did?" Kurt replied defensively.

Wes and David looked at each other. "Looks like someone's love-sick!" Wes proclaimed. David snorted.

"Really? That's what you came up with?" Kurt sighed.

Wes and David high-fived "Yup!" Wes said happily.

Kurt rolled his eyes and coughed again. He _so_ was not in the mood for this.

"There you go, coughing again. You're sick...shun!" Wes said.

"I am not sick!" Kurt argued and sniffled.

"Yes you are, go get some rest." David said.

"No, I still have science and French to go to!"

"Oh well. You. Sick. Bed. Now." David argued back.

"But-"

"Go." Wes said.

Kurt sighed, but got up, defeated "But-"

"Go!" Wes and David both shouted at him.

Kurt sighed, which caused him to cough more as he walked away towards his room.

* * *

Kurt was lying in his bed, wearing his pajamas, and he felt very achy and tired. Wes and David were right. Wow, that was a first. He smiled despite his flu-like conditions.

Suddenly, he heard a knock at his door. He sat up a bit in surprise, and he saw his door open, just a crack, and Blaine peek through. "Blaine-" Kurt said weakly.

Blaine smiled and walked in, closing the door behind him. He was still wearing his pajamas, and still looked a little under-the-weather himself. "Blaine, you still look sick." Kurt said, worried.

"I think you're a little worse then me," he laughed. Blaine then walked towards Kurt's bed. "You came and helped me when I was sick, I'm just returning the favor."

"But you're still sick! You didn't have to-"

"Shh..calm down. I'm almost better, I just wasn't able to go get you soup, sorry, but I felt well enough to walk down the hallway."

"I don't care about the soup."

Blaine laughed. "Good, now lie back down."

Kurt reluctantly obeyed, and Blaine sat down on the side of his bed. He started rubbing Kurt's back. "My turn." he said quietly. He felt the younger boy relax as he rubbed his warm body. Suddenly he coughed, and Kurt turned his head so he was looking at Blaine.

"You're still sick!"

"I'm fine Kurt, get some rest."

"No, you need to lie down too." Kurt moved over, making some room on the bed for Blaine. Blaine hesitated, and Kurt, noticing this said, "C'mon Blaine, you need rest."  
Blaine flipped his legs onto the bed, so he was lying next to Kurt. Kurt could feel Blaine's warm breath on him as he said, "I'm sorry I got you sick Kurt."

"I don't care."

"No really-"

"I'm glad you got me sick."

"...Huh?"

Kurt just moved a little closer to Blaine, and snuggled his head into Blaine's chest. Blaine smiled and put his arm around Kurt's thin body. "It's better than someone else." Kurt said quietly.  
Blaine smiled more and continued to rub Kurt's back as the countertenor fell asleep leaning against him.


	6. Nerf

**A/N: **So I know these drabbles were originally going to be based off of Darren Criss' and Chris Colfer's characteristics, but i decided to change that and just make them random drabbles with Kurt, Blaine, and occasionally Wes and David. This way I can write more, about basically anything involving them. Leave a comment if you have any ideas you want me to try and write! This little episode came to me as I was studying for a social studies quiz...but I decided writing my idea was more important, so enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, or Nerf...however, I do own a Nerf gun...

* * *

Wes and David both held their Nerf guns to their chests, as they inched along, staying as close to the wall as possible. Suddenly Wes, who was ahead of David stopped at the corner of the wall. He turned his head back to look at David, and smiled mischievously. David nodded slightly in return. Wes then turned his head back around, and peered very slightly around the corner. He spotted the targets in the lounge him and David were outside of. He nodded once, then he and David quietly bolted from the safety of the wall, and sprinted to a squashy armchair they then ducked behind. David extended his knees a bit from their crouched position, so he could just slightly see over the back of the armchair. There, in the back corner of the lounge, sitting at a table talking and doing homework, he spotted Kurt and Blaine. Perfect. He squatted back down so he was hidden by the chair again and motioned with his gun to the right. Wes, understanding, slowly walked, still very much crouched down, to a couch to the right of them which was diagonally facing the table in the back. David followed suit, and they both hid behind the couch. They could just see the back Blaine's head bobbing with laughter. Wes nodded and David coughed, causing the laughter to die down and for Blaine to turn around. As this was happening, David had been holding up one finger, then two. As he lifted his third finger, him and Wes stood up from behind the couch, and opened fire, rapidly pulling the triggers, sending foam darts flying. Blaine opened his mouth in shock, and Kurt squealed as they both put their arms up to protect their faces. They ran and ducked under the table, then reached for their book-bags. Laughing and fumbling with the bags, they both reached inside their own, and pulled out their Nerf guns, which they had bought after repeated incidents such as this. **(1)** Grinning deviously, Kurt inched away from under the table, stood up, and pointed his gun at Wes and David, who had both paused to reload their weapons. Blaine, standing behind Kurt also with his gun pointed at Wes and David shouted, "Surrender!"

Wes and David, who were both fairly surprised, paused for a moment, but then David shot Kurt, hitting his leg. Kurt shook his head. "You asked for it!" and then proceeded to empty his gun of the ten or so darts, hitting David with every one. David then clutched his chest dramatically, and fell to the ground with a thud.

Wes feigned shock. "You...you killed him! This. Is. War!" he then proceeded to jump over the back of the couch landing in front of it. Blaine loaded his gun and was about to shoot Wes who was charging towards him, but before he was able to Wes wrapped his arm without the gun around Blaine's neck, pointing the gun at Blaine's head. Kurt, who had been about to shoot Wes hesitated. "Drop your weapon." Wes commanded. "Or I'll shoot him." he tightened his grip on Blaine, who was trying not to laugh. Kurt gulped and placed his gun on the table. Wes loosened his grip on Blaine and nodded. "That's what I thought."

Kurt, playing along with the whole 'hostage' situation asked, "So, what exactly do you want from me?"

"David...undead."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, and lightly kicked David's motionless body. David twitched slightly. He then lifted his arms up with his gun in his hand, then got up all the way off the floor like a zombie, and groaned loudly. "There you go...he's not dead..." Wes eyed David suspiciously then looked back to Kurt. "Release the hostage." Kurt continued, in what he hoped was a commanding voice.

Wes complied, reluctantly letting Blaine go. Blaine then turned around quickly, aiming his gun at Wes. "You'll pay for this!" he shouted as he started sending foam darts his way. Wes jumped back over the couch, and ran out of the lounge with Blaine and soon after, Kurt chasing him. David followed them at a bit of a slower pace, still groaning like a zombie. Just another normal day at Dalton Academy.

* * *

**1. **Same thing happened to me-my brothers were always coming at me with Nerf guns, so I got one myself and decided to give them a taste of their own medicine. Mwahaha. ;D


	7. Stuffed Animals

**A/N:** All right, I know I said these drabbles weren't going to have to do with each other, but I'm using something from the third chapter. My friend Alina Lassiter (awesome author too) gave me this idea, of Blaine and Kurt playing with stuffed animals, so here you go! Please review, and leave ideas if you want for future drabbles.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, however, the ideas of Mr. Willy and Marty are mine. Yea, my OC's are stuffed animals...

* * *

"Hey what's this?" Blaine asked excitedly, walking over to Kurt's bed. Kurt looked up from his position sitting at his desk and looked over at Blaine.

"Huh?"

Blaine walked closer to Kurt's bed and started to pull something out from under the pillow.

"No! Oh no no no." Kurt yelled as he realized what Blaine was doing. Kurt quickly jumped up from the desk chair and dove across his bed, so he was laying facedown, stretched out, with his hands over the pillow so Blaine couldn't pull the object out anymore.

Blaine looked at Kurt with a bemused expression. "Um..."

Kurt stared up at Blaine sheepishly, "...It's not very polite to go poking around people's pillows now is it, Mr. Anderson?"

Blaine stared at Kurt, who now sounded like he was a teacher or something. Blaine, even in his confused state decided to play along, "No, no sir. I'm sorry sir."

Kurt, deciding Blaine had learned his lesson, sat up on the bed. However, he was wrong, he realized, as Blaine asked, "So, what's the big secret?" in a playful voice.

"A secret." Kurt replied stubbornly.

Blaine sighed. He knew he wasn't going to get Kurt to tell him yet. But he would. Oh yes he would.

* * *

Blaine craftily hid the first thing that came to his mind under _his_ pillow-the sheep stuffed animal he had won at Breadsticks-Mr. Willy. Now Kurt would see that things under pillows could be quite suspicious. Blaine invited Kurt over to his room, and once Kurt got there, they both sat down on Blaine's bed. They talked for a while, the whole time Blaine fidgeting with the pillow, trying to hint something was under there. Finally, Kurt asked, "Is there any reason you keep pulling at your pillow?"

Blaine quickly let go of the pillow and put his hands in his lap. "No, not at all."

"Mmhmm..." Kurt said, not convinced.

"See? Now _you're_ wondering about _my_ pillow."

"Really Blaine?" Kurt sighed.

"Pillows are suspicious objects, apparently."

Kurt sighed again.

"I'll show you what's under my pillow if you show me what's under yours." Blaine said.

"Real mature Blaine. There's nothing under my pillow."

"There was yesterday! But fine, I'll show you first." Blaine said, lifting up his pillow and pulling out Mr. Willy.

" Why in the world would you hide that under your pillow?"

"So that you would show me what's under your pillow."

"Honestly Blaine, really?,! Fine! I'll go get my 'big secret'" Kurt said, exasperated, putting air quotes around 'big secret'.

Blaine smiled proudly knowing his plan had worked as Kurt got up and stormed out of Blaine's room.

He came back a couple minutes later holding something behind his back. He walked into Blaine's room, shut the door behind him, and plopped back onto Blaine's bed, sitting cross-legged facing Blaine who was sitting in the same position.

"Well?" Blaine asked.

Kurt groaned and pulled the object out from behind his back and held it towards Blaine. It was a worn llama stuffed animal, with a brown back and white chest, and it was covered in short curly fur, much like the sheep Blaine was holding.

"It's adorable!" Blaine exclaimed. "Why were you hiding it?"

"Don't you think we're a little, I don't know, _old_ to be playing with stuffed animals?"

"No not at all!" Blaine said, picking up Mr. Willy from next to him on his bed. "Here..." He held onto the sheep's back, placing him in the space on the bed between him and Kurt. "Hello, I'm Mr. Willy!" Blaine said, in a ridiculously high-pitched voice.

Kurt smirked. "Oh, c'mon Kurt!" Blaine said, in his normal voice.

Kurt groaned again, but took his llama, and holding onto it, placed it on the bed in front of the sheep. "Hello Mr. Willy-" Kurt began, but Blaine cut him off.

"You have to use a different voice!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, but complied, because honestly? He thought Blaine was acting quite adorable, even if he was being a bit immature. In a high-pitched voice similar to what Blaine was doing, Kurt said, "Hello Mr. Willy, I'm Marty."

"Hi Marty!" Blaine said, in his sheep's voice. "Wanna be friends?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, but said in Marty's voice, "Sure Mr. Willy!"

This continued for quite some time, Kurt-well, Marty-finding out that Mr. Willy loved carrots and the color purple, while Marty was more partial to cheesecake and aquamarine.

After a little bit more, Blaine yawned, and made Mr. Willy announce that he was tired. Blaine then let go of the sheep and placed him on his bed, moving the legs so the stuffed animal was lying down. Kurt yawned too, and put Marty in a similar position next to Mr. Willy.

"See? Wasn't that fun?"

Kurt sighed, but nodded.

Blaine smiled. "Why do you have it if you think you're too old for stuffed animals?"

"It was from my mom." Kurt said, a little sadness present in his voice at the memory.

Blaine looked at Kurt, feeling for his friend, and said, "Well I think Mr. Willy is happy to have a friend."

"I'm sure Marty is too."

"It really is adorable." Blaine said smiling.

Kurt smiled, and resisted the urge to say, 'so are you.'


	8. Movie Night

**A/N:** First of all...KLAINE. It has _finally_ happened people! That scene, oh...so perfect. :D Ok...moving on. Sorry I haven't updated in quite some time, it was a mixture of no ideas and no free time. But I managed to find a bit of both, so here it is! I'm not completely happy with this, but I felt I needed to give everyone who has subscribed (thanks so much by the way) _something_ to read. Also, I don't think Carole ever officially met Blaine, but they were sitting with each other during the Superbowl episode, so we're gonna assume they talked to each other. That makes sense, right? K, cool. All right, assuming you're reading my rant, I'll stop and let you read the story! Please let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or The Princess Bride.

* * *

Kurt drove his car, with Blaine was sitting in the passenger's seat next to him. They were going to Kurt's house for a movie night and were almost there, when Blaine looked over at Kurt asking, "Am I going to meet your family again?"

Kurt shook his head. "Well, Carole's home, but Finn and my dad are at a...hockey game I think."

Blaine nodded. "Ok, I wasn't too prepared for seeing everyone for the first time since...well..."

"Us?" Kurt guessed, finishing for him.

"Us." Blaine agreed.

Kurt took one hand off the steering wheel, found Blaine's hand, and gave it a small squeeze. "They like you. Even if everyone was home, you'd be fine. And Carole won't care. Don't worry." Kurt laughed.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand back. "Thanks."

Kurt smiled as he pulled into the driveway, and they both got out of the car. They walked up to the house, but before Kurt could open the door, Blaine asked, "How do I look?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Dapper as always." He shoved Blaine playfully. "Calm down."

Blaine sighed as Kurt opened the door and they walked inside.

"Carole I'm home!" Kurt called into the house as he shut the door behind him.

Blaine and Kurt took off their coats, and they hung them up on the coat rack just as Carole walked up to them.

"Hello Mrs. Hummel." Blaine said politely.

"Blaine, please, I've told you, call me Carole." she smiled as she continued with, "It's wonderful to see you again."

Blaine smiled at her friendliness. "You too."

Carole then walked over and embraced Kurt warmly. Kurt returned the hug, while Carole asked, "How are you?"

They pulled out of the hug, Kurt smiling widely and responding, "Busy, but good. You?"

Carole laughed. "Same. All right, I'll let you two be, let me know if you need anything!"

Carole started to walk away, but Kurt stopped her. "Carole, wait."

"Hmm?" She asked, turning around to face Kurt and Blaine. She saw Kurt meet Blaine's eyes for a fleeting second. She detected apprehension in Blaine's deep brown eyes, but Kurt just smiled encouragingly as he reached his left hand out to meet Blaine's right.

Kurt looked back from Blaine to Carole and took a deep breath. "I...I just wanted to..." Kurt struggled for words and Blaine squeezed his hand. Blaine didn't want to say anything, for he knew what Kurt was about to say, and he didn't want to ruin the way he told his stepmother. Kurt took another deep breath. "Carole...Blaine and I are dating. As of two days ago." he finished, avoiding Carole's eyes. Carole took a moment to process the information, but then, to both his and Blaine's disbelief, Carole grinned widely, and stepped forward pulling them both into a big hug. She then stepped back, a hand on Kurt's shoulder and a hand on Blaine's.

"Thanks for telling me. Oh, I'm so happy for you two!" She said loudly, trying, and failing to hold back her pleasant shock. All she truly wanted was to see Kurt happy after all he had been through. And she could tell, despite the fact he was now blushing and avoiding both her and Blaine's eyes, that he was happy.

Blaine cleared his throat somewhat awkwardly. "I'll take care of him ...Carole."

"Oh, I know you will Blaine." Carole said warmly as she let go of them and walked away.

"Well that went well." Blaine said.

Kurt nodded. "C'mon, let's get some popcorn for the movie.

* * *

Blaine stood with his back pressed up against the kitchen counter with Kurt standing directly in front of him. Kurt's right hand and Blaine's left were intertwining gently, as the two boys stared deeply into each other's eyes. Carole looked on from the living room. She felt guilty for spying on them, but she couldn't help it. The way those two were looking at each other, so intently, so, _lovingly _made her heart swell with motherly affection. Any sliver of doubt she had ever had in her mind vanished in this moment, as she watched her step-son reach his left hand up to gently trail down Blaine's cheek. Love was love, no matter what form it was in.

Suddenly, the first popcorn kernel popped loudly, causing Blaine to jump, and Kurt to laugh and hug him lightly and quickly. Carole beamed, but decided she had watched them much longer then was necessary, and walked away to let them enjoy each other without her around.  
Once the popcorn was ready and poured into a bowl, Kurt and Blaine walked downstairs, into a family room complete with a couple of couches, a coffee table, and a large flat screen TV. Kurt placed the popcorn bowl on the table and led Blaine over to the TV. "Pick out a movie!" he said excitedly, motioning to the stack of DVDs in the furniture piece the TV was on top of.

Blaine knelt down and looked at the collection of movies. Suddenly he gasped, and pulled out a DVD case. Kurt knelt down next to him and looked at him questioningly,

"What'd you pick?"

Blaine happily held out the movie. "The Princess Bride is one of my all time favorite movies."

"Princess Bride it is then!" Kurt agreed, taking the movie from Blaine and popping it into the DVD player. They then got up and walked over to the couch, as Kurt took a remote and turned the TV on and hit play.

Blaine happily grabbed the popcorn bowl and settled on the left side of the couch with Kurt on the right of him. As the movie started, Kurt looked over at Blaine, who was grinning giddily and smiled, so overjoyed and thankful for everything-Carole being happy, Blaine in himself, and the fact that Kurt was watching a romantic movie with his _boyfriend_. He still hadn't gotten used to that; he had a _boyfriend_, and he felt his heart flip in his chest every time he thought it.

As the movie went on, the popcorn disappeared, and the bowl ended up back on the coffee table. Kurt was now sitting upright, with his back against the armrest of the couch, and his feet up on the cushion in front of him, knees bent so he didn't take up to much room. Blaine was sprawled out so his body was by Kurt's knees, and his feet were at the armrest on the other side of be couch. When Buttercup pushed the man in black down the hill, then realized who it was, Blaine inched over to Kurt's side of the couch, and lay down so his head was on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt stretched his legs out so they reached the other end of the couch, and Blaine did the same, putting his legs on top of Kurt's. The movie continued, and Blaine and Kurt continued to watch in silence, enjoying each other and the movie. Blaine ended up scooting down a bit, so his head was on Kurt's chest. Kurt took his arms and wrapped them around the older, smaller boy, who was all but completely on top of him at this point.  
The movie drew to a close with Westly and Buttercup kissing what was deemed to be the most passionate and pure kiss. As the two characters on screen kissed, Blaine tilted his head up on Kurt's chest and Kurt leaned his head down. Their lips met, and they tried to compete with the kiss that had left all others behind.


	9. Ankle

**A/N:** Hello everyone! I just wanted to say how much I appreciate the great reviews, and all the favorites and story alerts. This chapter comes from the idea of Silver Fox Animagus, (Awesome author too!) who thought I should write about Kurt spraining his ankle. So here it is! Please let me know what you think. And if anyone has any ideas for future drabbles feel free to let me know, I would love to try and write them. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee. Michelle, Blaine's cousin was my idea. My very random idea that came about simply because I didn't want poor Blaine camping on his own.

* * *

"Finn!" Kurt shrieked "Finn get back here!" he sprinted through the living room after his stepbrother. Normally he wouldn't be caught dead acting in such a childish matter, but Finn, for whatever reason had decided to steal and taunt him with the brand new Alexander McQueen spring coat Kurt had just bought. And desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Finn, seriously, what are you, three? Give it back!"

"Nope! I'm bored, this is something to do!"  
Kurt groaned, and was about to give up, when Finn ran up the stairs. At the top, Finn would come to a dead-end hallway, so his only choices would be to enter a room, or come back the way he came. Either way, Kurt would be able to corner him. This thought caused Kurt to smile deviously, as he ran towards the staircase. He took the stairs two at a time, and was almost at the top when he tripped.  
Finn, who honestly _was_ just doing this out of boredom, continued on towards his room, when he stopped, realizing he didn't hear Kurt's footsteps pounding behind him. He turned around carefully, and froze when he saw Kurt sprawled on the floor at the foot of the stairs. Kurt's face had gone pale, and he was clutching his left ankle.

"...Kurt?.! Kurt, you okay?.!"

Kurt looked as though he was trying very hard not to cry, and clenched his teeth, shaking his head no.

Finn warily walked towards Kurt. He held out the khaki jacket, as a sort of a truce. "Listen, you can have your coat back, stop pretending."

Kurt's face was still scrunched up in pain, but he managed to roll his eyes at Finn. "I think I twisted my ankle Finn."

"Wait...oh my god...I'm sorry Kurt! Here, I'll bring you to the hospital." Finn said quickly, starting to walk closer to Kurt.

"Finn you don't have to-" Kurt was cut off by Finn picking him up, an arm under his legs and an arm supporting his back. "Finn!" Kurt yelled in surprise.

"Relax Kurt! I'll drive you to the hospital, you'll be fine."

Kurt, defeated, slumped in Finn's arms and allowed himself to be carried down the stairs, out the door, and placed into the passenger seat of Finn's car.

* * *

A car ride, x-ray, and doctor analysis later, it was determined that Kurt had sprained his ankle. Phone calls to both Burt and Carole, and another car ride after that, Kurt was back home, lying down on the couch in the living room. He would be home for the rest of spring break, and was going to take up residence on the couch, so he wouldn't have to walk upstairs to his room. His left foot was wrapped in a bandage, and propped up on a couple of pillows with an ice pack sitting on top of it. Finn walked into the room, holding out a glass of water to Kurt. Kurt took it and smiled at Finn gratefully. "Anything else you need?"

'_Well this I could get used to_' was Kurt's first thought, which was quickly replaced with the simple thought of Blaine. The same Blaine who was his boyfriend. The same Blaine that was going to be gone all week because he was camping with his cousin Michelle. It had only been three days, but Kurt missed him terribly, after being used to seeing him practically every day. And sure, Blaine had invited Kurt to come, but now that Burt had an idea of what had happened in the tent, there was no way in hell Kurt would even think he would be allowed to go camping with Blaine. Kurt sighed, then realized Finn was still standing there expectantly and shook his head. "No, not right now, thanks."

Finn nodded. "Get some rest, okay?"

Kurt smirked. It really was funny to see Finn trying to take care of him. "Fine, fine."

Finn walked out of the room, clearly satisfied with the answer.

* * *

"Blaine." Kurt murmured, as he slept on the couch. "Blaine, come here."

Finn, who was sitting in the room playing his x-box quietly looked over at Kurt, confused. He took in the sight of the sleeping boy, and smiled to himself. He then paused his game-blowing up zombies could wait-and walked into the kitchen to get the phone.

* * *

"Hello?" Blaine asked. Even though he was camping, he had surprisingly good service, and had left his phone on so he could talk to Kurt. He had answered right away when he saw the Hummel-Hudson house number flash across the screen.

"Blaine..."

"Finn?" Blaine asked confused.

"Yea, uh, listen...Kurt sprained his ankle."

Blaine felt his heart clench in his chest. "What?"

"He tripped on the stairs and sprained his ankle. Just thought you might want to know."

"Oh...right...thanks."

"Yea, okay." Finn said awkwardly.

"Can I talk to him?" Blaine asked, trying not to sound too eager.

"Oh, he's asleep right now. I'll have him call you when he wakes up."

"Right. Thanks Finn."

"No problem...bye Blaine."

"Bye."

Blaine hung up, then stared at his phone in shock. Michelle, who had always been very close with, and accepting of Blaine, looked over at him questioningly now. Blaine looked up, and seeing her confused face said, "Kurt...he hurt his ankle. Sprained it."

Michelle, who was the only family member Blaine had told about Kurt, looked at him earnestly. "You can go."

Blaine opened his mouth to say something but was cut off. "Go. Make sure he's ok, then come back. We're only, what, an hour, hour and a half away? He needs you."

Blaine smiled, happily surprised. "Thank you. I'll be back soon."

"Take your time. I'll try not to get eaten by any bears."

Blaine hugged her, then went to get his car. He wasn't worried about her, they were in the safest campsite in Ohio, but he was amazed she was okay with him leaving. He was lucky to have someone that understood him. He got to his car quickly, and drove of towards Lima.

* * *

Finn looked out the window, confused, when he heard a car in the driveway. Burt was working, and Carole was out with a friend-neither should be home for another hour or so. He then recognized Blaine getting out of the driver's seat and smiled proudly. He knew Kurt would be overjoyed to see Blaine. Finn rushed to the door and opened it quietly, for Kurt was still asleep. Blaine stood in the doorway and looked sheepishly at Finn. "Sorry...I just...Kurt..."

Finn nodded and stepped aside to let Blaine in the house. Blaine smiled apologetically. "Is he...?

"He's still asleep, though it's been a while, he might be up soon. You can go in the living room if you want, he's in there."

Blaine's face lit up at this, and Finn mentally laughed. Finn wasn't the brightest, but he wasn't dumb; there was certainly something going on between those two. Finn walked into the kitchen to make himself a sandwich, as Blaine walked into the living room, and sat down on the floor in front of the couch where Kurt was lying. Blaine looked up at Kurt, then gently started stroking one of Kurt's hands, which was hanging off the side of the couch. After a bit, Kurt stirred. Blaine let go of his hand, and Kurt blinked his eyes a few times sleepily. He took in the sight of Blaine-his short hair becoming unruly and curling at the edges from lack of gel, stubble, and a smile plastered on his face, and his green eyes looking worriedly up at Kurt. Once Kurt decided he wasn't dreaming, and he registered the fact that Blaine looked quite adorable after three days in the wild, without hair gel or a razor, he smiled widely. "Blaine...?"

"How are you?"

"Huh? I'm...I'm fine." Kurt said, clearly confused.

"Your ankle?"

"What? Oh...oh it's feeling a little better..." Kurt looked at Blaine, and Blaine answered the unspoken question.

"Finn told me."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, but couldn't hide the joy in his face. "But...you're camping...?"

"And you're hurt. So I'm here."

"It's no big deal. I'm fine. You didn't have to-"

Kurt was cut off by Blaine kneeling up on the floor, and leaning in to kiss Kurt.

Finn, who was still in the kitchen wasn't exactly listening, but when he heard them stop talking, he had looked up, and had nearly choked on his sandwich caused by the sight he saw. He smiled to himself-he had been right-but now, now he had to deal with Blaine. Well, not right now, but Finn was ready to take on the part of protective brother if need be. But he would let them be for now, he decided, turning back to his sandwich.

It was a short kiss, Kurt had pulled out of it quickly. "Blaine, you...your cousin...you have to get back to her..." Kurt said, feeling guilty.

Blaine laughed. "Kurt, calm down! You're hurt, I'm here for you!" Kurt was about to say something, but Blaine shook his head. "I'll only be here for a little bit, but for now, I just want to make sure you're ok. Don't worry about the camping trip. I'm with you right now, I couldn't ask for anything more."

Kurt playfully rolled his eyes. "You are so cheesy."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and squeezed it, running his thumb over the smooth skin. He looked up at Kurt, and met Kurt's big blue-green eyes. "And you love me for it."

Kurt sighed dramatically showing he was defeated. "That I do." He started rubbing Blaine's hand in the same manor he was rubbing Kurt's. "That I do."


	10. Not Alone

**A/N:** I don't know what this is..it's like three or so ideas combined together. Inspired by watching countless interviews, and finding out that Chris Colfer used to love the pink power ranger, and equates himself with a llama and Darren Criss plays a multitude of instruments and writes his own music. So yea. But let me just say that I seriously want Blaine to sing Not Alone on Glee. So I made it happen. Let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, Chris and Darren's preferences, talents, words, so on...

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were in Kurt's single room at Dalton Academy, doing their homework together. Their books were spread out all over the floor, and Blaine was leaning against the foot of Kurt's bed doing his math homework, while Kurt sat cross-legged next to him, writing an essay for his history class. Suddenly Blaine slammed his math textbook shut and threw his notebook on the ground. Kurt looked up at him in surprise. Blaine sighed, "Homework is sooooo boring."

Kurt sighed too and slowly closed the notebook he was writing in. There was no use working on it now if Blaine was just going to distract him. "So, what would you rather do?" Kurt asked.

Blaine thought for a moment before randomly saying, "Tell me a secret."

"A secret?"

"I don't know, tell me something about when you were little."

"Uhhmmm...I don't know...I used to be in love with the pink power ranger."

Blaine turned to stare at his friend "You are aware that the pink power ranger is a girl right?"

"Yea...I don't know...it might have just been the fact that it was pink..." Kurt laughed

"Oh yes, her power rangers costume was very fashionable." Blaine agreed.

"Yea, I liked the pterodactyl thing too."

Blaine laughed loudly.

Kurt just smiled at him, whilst remembering the old show he used to love. Then he inched a little closer to Blaine, so his knee was touching Blaine's leg. "Your turn."

"Huh?"

"You tell me a secret."

"Ok then...I play a mean kazoo."

"...You play the kazoo...?"

"Oh yes I do! I also play the piano, violin, guitar, and the drums."

"I honestly have no response to that"

"Oh Kurt, c'mon" Blaine said, playfully hitting Kurt's shoulder.

"I'm just kidding" Kurt laughed "That's quite awesome actually...I would love to hear some of this talent at some point."

Blaine opened his mouth and was just about to respond when Wes and David burst into the room.

Kurt looked at them, startled. "Umm...hello..."

David looked at them urgently, "Emergency Warblers meeting now."

Kurt and Blaine shared a confused look as they turned towards each other, them stood up, walking out of Kurt's room to the Warbler's practice room.

They got there and sat down next to each other on a couch, as they waited for a few more people to arrive. Once everyone was there and seated, Wes banged his gavel. "This Warblers meeting has now begun," he said officially.

Kurt tried to listen, but he was too busy concentrating on Blaine's hand, which was absentmindedly rubbing circles on Kurt's knee. Kurt tried to get his mind of off this, and focus on the meeting, but it ended soon after it had started. Kurt realized this as he heard everyone talking as they left the room. Apparently Wes was just bored, and decided to call a meeting in an attempt to get someone to do something with him...and it didn't seem to work. Kurt and Blaine were both a bit distracted, and didn't leave, and soon, they were the only ones left in the room.

Blaine looked around and laughed, "And then here were two."

Kurt laughed too, "We should probably to back to doing our homework..."

"Aww...where's the fun in that?" Blaine asked.

"Well it's certainly not fun...but I have to finish up my essay!"

"How much do you have left?"

Kurt thought for a moment, "Like a paragraph and a half."

"Oh that's not that much!"

"I'll finish it up quickly then!" Kurt said as he went to get up from the couch. Blaine still had his hand on Kurt's leg though, and he pushed down a little, and Kurt sat back down.

Kurt sighed, "What do you want?"

"What's your favorite animal?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Blaine, I have homework."

"Oh c'mon Kurt, later."

"My favorite animal? A llama."

"Really..? ...why?"

Kurt blushed. "...well it's just..."

Blaine brought his legs up on the couch and turned to face Kurt. "What?"

"I've always thought of myself as a social llama."

Blaine stared at him "...a...social llama...?"

"Well definitely at least when I was at McKinley."

"Social llama?" Blaine repeated confused.

"Well I mean, where does a llama go? It's not a horse or a goat or anything. And people just laugh at it cause it has funny hair and-"

Blaine cut off Kurt's rant. "You don't have funny hair."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "That's not what I meant, it's just llamas are like the weird animal that no one really wants to hang out with and it's all alone..." Kurt said quietly

"You're not alone anymore Kurt." Blaine said seriously. He then reached down into his bag that was on the floor by the couch and pulled out a notebook. "And you're not weird. Come here." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and led him over to the piano bench in the room where he sat down, followed by Kurt. Blaine let go of Kurt's hand, and put the notebook, now opened to a page with lyrics and some notes written on the paper. "You said you wanted to hear my piano playing," Blaine smiled as he placed his hands on the piano keys and started playing. Kurt looked up at him questioningly as Blaine began singing:

_"I've been alone, surrounded by darkness; I've seen how heartless the world can be. I've seen you crying, you felt like it's hopeless, I'll always do my best to make you see. Baby you're not alone, cause you're here with me and nothing's ever gonna bring us down cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you, and you know it's true. It don't matter what'll come to be, our love is all we need to make it through-"_

He looked over at Kurt, who was smiling widely, following along with the lyrics on the page. Blaine was overjoyed Kurt seemed to like it, and smiled as he continued:

_"-Now I know it ain't easy. But it ain't hard trying, every time I see you smiling, and I feel you so close to me and you tell me-"_

Kurt, who was still looking at the words written in Blaine's notebook slid a little closer to Blaine, cut him off, and sang:

_"Baby you're not alone cause you're here with me, and nothing's ever gonna bring us down cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you and you know it's true, it don't matter what'll come to be, out love is all we need to make it through."_

Blaine then joined Kurt, and they both sang:

_"I still have trouble, I trip and stumble trying to make sense of things sometimes. I look for reasons, but I don't need 'em; all I need is the look in your eyes, and I realize, Baby I'm not alone, cause you're here with me, and nothing's ever gonna take us down cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you and you know it's true, it don't matter what'll come to be, our love is all we need to make it through. Cause you're here with me and nothing's ever gonna bring us down cause nothing nothing nothing can keep me from lovin' you, and you know it's true, it don't matter what'll come to be you know our love is all we need, our love is all we need to make it through."_

They finished singing, and Blaine played the last couple of chords on the piano. Kurt leaned over and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. "Thank you" he whispered quietly.

Blaine took his arm and wrapped it around Kurt's back, hugging him, as he leaned his head on top of Kurt's.

"Did you write that?" Kurt asked suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence between them.  
"...Yea" Blaine said, sounding a little embarrassed.  
"Wow...you're amazing."  
Blaine pulled Kurt a little closer to him as he said, "Now it's my turn to say thank you." his smile present in his voice.  
Kurt nuzzled his head into Blaine's some more. "You're very welcome."


	11. Single Ladies dance

**A/N:** Thanks so much to everyone for all the reviews subscriptions and favorites! This drabble comes from the idea of chaos-walking, who asked me to write something about the single ladies dance. So here it is! If any one else has any ideas for future drabbles please let me know. I would love to include them :) Review?

**Disclaimer:** Glee and Single Ladies don't belong to me.

* * *

David walked out of his room carrying the advanced French textbook he borrowed from Kurt, who, despite being a year younger, was smart enough to be a grade up. David turned around to shut the door, and found Wes standing there. "Yes?" David asked

"Carry on, don't mind me, I'm just tagging along."

"I'm just dropping this book off..."

"And I've got nothing else to do!"

David sighed; Wes had such a short attention span. "Fine." David then shut the door behind him, and walked down the hall a bit to Kurt's single room. Kurt wasn't there, but he had left the door unlocked for when David stopped by. David opened the door and walked in, followed closely by Wes. He then placed the book on Kurt's desk, and walked towards the door to leave.

"Wait, David, come here." Wes said quickly.

David stopped walking, turned around, and looked at Wes, who was looking at Kurt's laptop.

"What could you possibly want?"

"Look!"

David grumbled but walked over to Wes and stood behind him, looking over his shoulder at the laptop. "Well...?"

Wes rolled his eyes. "Kurt's email! It's just open right here!"

"And?"

"Come on David don't you wanna read one of them?"

"Not particularly, no."

"Well why ever not?"

"Hmm...because it's not ours to read?"

"Tsk tsk David, what kind of an attitude is that?"

David was just about to answer when Wes groaned. "These emails are boring...they're all like fashion subscriptions or whatev-wait a second..."

Despite his previous demeanor, David couldn't help being a bit intrigued by Wes' excitement. "What is it?"

"It's an email from an actual person! And the subject says 'haha great times last year.' wonder what that means..."

"Who's it from?"

Wes shrugged. "Someone named Tina. I say we open it."

"Considering there's no way I'll be able to talk you out of this, just do it quickly."

"Hmm...I'll email it to myself!"

"...Why?"

"It's a video!"

David groaned again even though he was curious. Wes clicked something a typed a few things. "All right it's sent!"

"C'mon then, let's stop creeping around Kurt's room."

* * *

Wes sat down at his desk to use his laptop, while David pulled a chair up behind him. Wes clicked the video and they both watched it, eyes growing wide and obtaining a devious glint. They laughed as they watched the video, then, when it was over, David pulled out his phone and texted Blaine 'Come to Wes' room ASAP.'

* * *

Blaine arrived soon after, entering the room and looking confused. "What do you want?"

"You _have_ to watch this." Wes said.

Blaine walked over to the two, and sat down on the foot of the bed facing the laptop.

"What is it?" Blaine asked.

Wes just smiled and started the video. Music started playing that Blaine recognized as Single Ladies by Beyonce. Suddenly Blaine's eyes grew wide as he saw his boyfriend in a ridiculously tight black outfit. Blaine eyes got bigger still as he watched Kurt; that outfit hugging his body in all the right places. And the way Kurt was shaking his hips-Blaine couldn't believe it. Wes and David watched Blaine's reaction in amusement. However, when Kurt smacked his butt and Blaine licked his lips David paused the video. "Okay I think Blaine has seen quite enough."

"But...no...no..." Blaine protested, barely able to form coherent thoughts.

"Uh, I'm gonna have to agree with David on this one." Wes said.

Blaine didn't say anything, but continued to sit on Wes' bed in disbelief of what he had just seen. He had always thought of Kurt as cute, adorable, and beautiful. After seeing Kurt's performance of Animal, Blaine had even decided that Kurt's lack of sex appeal was adorable in its own sort of way. But that-Blaine could see that he had been very very wrong. Kurt could be sexy. Kurt was hot. And Blaine loved it.

"Blaine? Blaine? Hello? Earth to Blaine!" David said, waving his hands in Blaine's face.

Blaine shook his head quickly. "Huh? What?"

Wes rolled his eyes as David said, "Your phone is ringing."

Blaine then heard something and realized David was right. "Oh..." he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, not bothering to check who was calling him."Hello? Oh...h-hi Kurt."

Wes and David started laughing. Blaine waved his hand in their direction to quiet them and then said into the phone "No, I'm in Wes' room. Do you want me to come there-oh all right see you soon."

Blaine sighed and hung up the phone. "Kurt wants to come here he's gonna be here in like a minute or so..." he trailed off as he looked at the expressions on his friend's faces."Oh no...no no no." he shook his head laughing, a bit worried.

"Oh c'mon Blaine! We need to tell Kurt!" David exclaimed.

"Tell him what exactly?"

"Oh just how much you enjoyed that video..." Wes smirked.

Blaine shook his head again. "That's what I was afraid of...you are not to mention this to Kurt, understand?"

"Oh we understand, but we make no promises." David said.

Blaine was about to argue when Kurt walked into he room.

"Kurt! Perfect timing!" Wes winked at David.

"We have to tell you something!" David said playing along.

"Huh?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Blaine said shooting a pointed look at David.

"Oh, um well I was just gonna run out and get a cup of coffee quick, I was wondering if any of you would like to come?"

"Blaine would." Wes smirked.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I'll come, sure."

"But before you go..." David said.

"Kurt come here." Wes finished.  
Blaine got up off the bed to try and stop Kurt, but Kurt reached the desk and the laptop before Blaine could reach him.

"What is it?" Kurt asked, intrigued by Blaine's strange behavior.

Wes pressed play on the video and Kurt's eyes grew wide in embarrassment. "Where did you get that?.!"

David paused it. "That matters not. But Blaine certainly enjoyed it."

Blaine groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Oh did he now?" Kurt asked, looking over at Blaine in amusement.

"A little too much if I say so myself." David said.

Blaine was all but dying of embarrassment, but he collected himself enough to reach onto the bed, grab a pillow, and smack David with it. Kurt just stared at Blaine as Wes started laughing, and then got hit by the pillow. "Hey! Well-just be happy-we showed it-to you!" Wes said in between Blaine hitting him with the pillow.

Kurt wasn't sure how to react to this, but he decided to play it up. He liked having this affect on Blaine.

"Well, I'll meet you outside and then we can go." Kurt said. And then he winked.

Blaine stopped hitting Wes and stared at Kurt. Wes chuckled as Blaine watched intently, heart racing as Kurt walked out of the room, swinging his hips in a way reminiscent of the dance in the video.

Once Kurt was gone David walked up behind Blaine, who was still staring where Kurt just was and patted his shoulder. "You should go. There night be more of that waiting for you."

"I hate you." Blaine said, but nevertheless walked out after Kurt.


	12. Somewhere Only We Know

**A/N:** First things first, sorry I haven't updated in a while. There are a couple of pretty stupid reason...but mostly I was busy and yet again lacking in ideas. Then when I _finally_ got an idea I couldn't log into fanfiction. Of course. Oh well, enough complaining, here's another drabble, and it's kinda of a long one...I guess it could make up for the absence? Whatever, hope you enjoy it! Reviews are love.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Glee or Somewhere Only We Know, the song Blaine sings. And I know he's not actually singing it alone in the recorded version, but it fit into the story better so, yea. And I cut a bit out of the song too. Just FYI.

* * *

Kurt sat alone at a table in the cafeteria eating a chicken sandwich quietly.

Suddenly Blaine walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Kurt gently. "Hey there."

Kurt stiffened at the touch and did not reply.

Blaine released Kurt and sat down next to him, looking at Kurt concerned. "Is something wrong?"

Kurt glanced at Blaine, a questioning, hurt look on his face. He shook his head but stood up. "I need to go get my books from my room." and he walked away from the table.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, confused, but he received no answer. No, something was definitely wrong.

* * *

Blaine didn't see Kurt for the rest of the school day except for passing in the hallways twice. Both times Kurt had avoided Blaine or had continued to walk ahead dazed, not paying attention to his surroundings. Blaine was really worried about his boyfriend, and decided he would try and talk with him later.

* * *

Blaine knocked on Kurt's door but there was no answer. He knocked again, and breathed a sigh of relief when he heard movement from inside the room, and moments after saw Kurt open the door and peek his head out. Kurt's expression fell when he saw Blaine, and he went to close the door but Blaine reached out a hand to stop him.

"Kurt-Kurt what's going on?"

"Nothing Blaine. I'm busy right now."

"Kurt just talk to me. Tell me what's wrong."

"Oh like you don't know." Kurt said quietly, opening the door a little but not inviting Blaine into his room.

"Know what? Kurt, what's going on?"

"I-I heard what you said about me. I honestly didn't know you felt that way but now that I know that you do I just want to be left alone for a little bit. Or would that be too much to ask?" Kurt replied cryptically, raising his voice a little.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"I heard you talking in the senior lounge last night. About me. You said I was tiring. That you didn't like me talking about fashion-that I _exasperated_ you. If you wanted me to leave you alone you could have just told me."

Blaine stared at Kurt in shock. "That's not what I meant-"

"Oh please." Kurt laughed a little and shook his head. "Don't deny it Blaine. I heard you. I just didn't know you felt that way."

"Kurt I-"

"Blaine don't bother. Tiring? Really? And you don't like me talking about fashion? Do I bore you? Well let me just say you're certainly not perfect either. What with the boatloads of disgusting gel you goop into your hair." Kurt yelled at Blaine.

Blaine looked at Kurt puzzled. "Kurt just hear me out-"

"You know what Blaine? I don't want to" Kurt screamed, his eyes glistening from un-shed tears. "I knew this was too good to be true." he finished quietly, as he backed into his room and shut the door.

Once alone in his room Kurt flopped on his bed and curled up, trying not to cry. He didn't want to fight with Blaine, he really didn't. But he had heard what Blaine had said and, well, he really had no other choice. He just couldn't believe how stupid, how _ignorant_he had been. He had actually thought him and Blaine might have had something. But apparently Blaine didn't feel that way. Kurt took a shuddering breath, finally allowing the tears to fall.

Outside in the hallway Blaine stood frozen, staring at Kurt's closed door in shock. He didn't understand what had just happened, but he knew it was something really bad. This fight seemed...different somehow. Blaine hated the thought that Kurt believed what he had thought he had heard. Blaine shook his head, almost laughing a bit at how ridiculous the whole thing was-just a stupid miscommunication. Kurt needed to know this. Blaine had to make him listen.

* * *

The next day, Wednesday, Kurt avoided Blaine again, and the two didn't talk at all. Blaine had thought about calling Kurt or something, but he decided Kurt needed a little time to calm down.

* * *

They didn't see each other at all on Thursday either. That night Kurt got a text message from Blaine that said 'I miss u, we need to talk.' Although Kurt secretly missed Blaine a little too, he scoffed at the text and ignored it.

Blaine had anxiously held onto his phone that night, hoping with all his might that Kurt would just hear him out. But no reply came. Blaine decided that tomorrow he would execute his backup plan. Even though it had all the chances of going horribly wrong, he decided things couldn't get much worse. By not talking to Kurt he felt like a part of him was missing. A part that he desperately wanted back.

* * *

"Text Kurt, tell him to come to the main hall." Blaine told David. David took out his phone, sent the message, and put it back in his pocket. Blaine was waiting in the hall, but he knew Kurt would never come if Blaine had asked him too. David then left the hall completely, and Blaine stepped out into a room.  
Kurt walked in a few minutes later, to an apparently empty hall. He looked around, confused, trying to figure out where David was, when suddenly he heard a voice. A voice he knew so well, a voice that meant so much to him-or had. Blaine.

_"I walked across an empty land. I knew the pathway like the back of my hand."_

Kurt froze in surprise as Blaine walked out of a room and into the hall, his voice echoing beautifully in the big hall.

_"I felt the earth beneath my feet. Sat by the river and it made me complete."_

Kurt was going to leave. He was still mad at Blaine, but the way Blaine was slowly walking towards Kurt, his eyes big and pleading, Kurt couldn't bring himself to leave yet.

_"Oh simple thing, where have you gone? I'm getting old and I need something to rely on. So tell me when, you're gonna let me in. I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin."_

Kurt still stood frozen, and Blaine began to walk around Kurt and dance a bit, getting into his song though his face was filled with worry and his eyes were still begging. Kurt crossed his arms across his chest.

_"I came across a fallen tree. I felt the branches of it looking at me. Is this the place we used to love? Is this the place that I've been dreaming of? Oh simple thing where have you gone? I'm getting old and I need something to rely on. So tell me when you're gonna let me in. I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin."_

Blaine stood in front of Kurt now, singing directly to him.

_"And if you have a minute, why don't we go, talk about it somewhere only we know. This could be the end of everything so why don't we go, somewhere only we know? __Somewhere only we know. Somewhere only we know."_

Blaine finished, hiding out the last note, and looked at Kurt, begging in his mind for approval. Kurt however, said nothing. He knew Blaine could never make up for what he said, but Kurt couldn't help still being in love with Blaine. So he didn't talk, but he couldn't bring himself to leave.

Blaine saw this and said tentatively, "Kurt..." when he noticed that Kurt didn't cut him off or make a move to leave, Blaine sighed and continued quickly. "Kurt, I understand what you think you heard in the lounge. But you only heard parts of my conversation. I said doing our ridiculous amounts of homework together is tiring. That I didn't like you talking about fashion because you were like an expert at everything I-I felt stupid compared to you. I actually like you talking about it though, cause I think it's adorable, it's just so very Kurt. And you don't make me exasperated. I make myself exasperated trying to keep everything between us perfect. And somehow, along the way, I must have really messed up the last one."

Kurt uncrossed his arms while Blaine was talking, a look of shock, regret, and embarrassment on his face. "I...wow. Did I really just hear parts of the conversation? Am I really that stupid? I..."

Blaine cut off Kurt's rant but taking both of his hands in his, clasping them together. "Shh, it's ok Kurt. Everyone makes mistakes. Do you forgive me?"

"I...of course. I missed you."

Blaine untangled their hands and pulled Kurt into a tight hug that Kurt happily returned. "I missed you too."

Kurt pulled out of the hug, a plan forming in his mind. He took Blaine's left hand in his left, and started running away from the hall, pulling Blaine after him.

"Where are we...?"

"Somewhere only we know." Kurt replied.

Blaine smiled, despite his confusion. He finally had Kurt back. Kurt ran until he got to a hallway and stopped for a second. He looked at Blaine, smiling and Blaine smiled back as he realized that this was the hallway him and Kurt had ran down the first day he met Kurt. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand and they ran through the hallway together slowly. Kurt then led Blaine to a room and opened the doors. It was the place where Blaine had sung Teenage Dream that day. Blaine laughed and Kurt smiled widely, turning Blaine to face him and letting go of his hands, and, leaning down a bit, put his arms around Blaine's neck.

"I _really_ missed you," Kurt said as he pulled Blaine towards him.

Blaine completed the distance, putting his arms around Kurt and saying, "Well now you don't have to." as their lips met.

Suddenly Blaine pulled away from Kurt and Kurt's eyes filled with worry. Was something wrong?

"By the way, I don't put disgusting boatloads of gel in my hair." Blaine said, trying but failing to keep his smile of his face.

"Yea you do." Kurt smirked as he pulled Blaine back towards him, his hands on Blaine's back and Blaine reached up to put his arms around Kurt's neck this time. Their lips met again and Kurt's hands started tangling in with Blaine's hair, ruining the gel in it. Blaine would have told him off, but it actually felt kinda nice. He didn't care about anything though, and tried just to focus on his perfect boyfriend, and kissed him back passionately.


	13. Down by the Water

**A/N:** I really do mean to post things more often...I just...never do. But here is another drabble of fluffyness. And thanks for all the positive feedback for this story! Please continue to subscribe and review! And if anyone has any ideas to share I would love to try and write them.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Glee. Or the song, which is Down by the Water by The Drums.

* * *

"Let's go for a walk." Blaine declared.

Kurt looked at him confused "...Why?"

"It's _finally_ stopped raining, after like a week, the sun is shining, it's warm outsi-"

Kurt laughed. "Ok, ok let's go for a walk then."

The two quickly left Dalton, and drove in Kurt's car to the Westerville Park, parked, and got out of the car. They walked to the entrance, then followed a path that wound through the park, and the forest surrounding it. Kurt followed Blaine's lead, although the two walked next to each other holding hands.

"That lake is beautiful." Kurt said suddenly, pointing past the path to a large lake at the bottom of a gentle slope from where they were now standing.

"C'mon!" Blaine said giddily, pulling Kurt in the direction of the lake.

Kurt couldn't help but join in Blaine's perky demeanor brought on by the wonderful weather. He laughed as he ran after Blaine, hands still linked with his.  
They ran down the hill, stumbling a bit, and came to a stop by the lake. "Wow." Kurt said, taking in the large, sparkling body of water.

Blaine laughed and grabbed Kurt's other hand too, bringing Kurt to face him. They stood like that for a bit, just enjoying looking at each other when Blaine started moving side to side, guiding Kurt with their interlocked hands, in a sort of makeshift dance routine. Blaine continued this, then opened his mouth and started singing quietly to Kurt, _"If you fall asleep down by the water, baby I'll carry you all the way home."  
_

Kurt laughed, but continued to dance with Blaine, spinning each other around now as Blaine continued singing and Kurt joined in.

_"If you fall asleep down by the water baby I'll carry you all the way home. Everybody's gotta love some one but I just wanna love you dear. Everybody's gotta feel something but I just want to be with you, my dear"_

They maintained their dance, oblivious to the other people around them at the park, seeing only each other in the moment.

_"I know it's hard, I know it's hard, I know it's hard to be in this position if they stop loving you. I won't stop loving you. If they stop needing you, I'll still need you my dear. If you fall asleep down by the water, baby I'll carry you all the way home. If you fall asleep down by the water, baby I'll carry you all the way home. You gotta believe me when I say, when I say the word forever. And whatever comes your way, oh we'll still be together."_ And they both believed they would be. This was true love, it didn't happen every day.

_"I know it's hard, I know it's hard, but I understand you, just take my hand. If you fall asleep down by the water, baby I'll carry you all the way home. If you fall asleep down by the water, baby I'll carry you all the way ho-"_

"Ah!" Kurt screeched as he stumbled into the lake.

Blaine watched, startled, as Kurt ducked under the water, and then resurfaced, his hair and face dripping. "Just. Great." Kurt sighed. He then shook his head, drops of water flying off and groaned. "Now my hair is ruined and my new sweater is soaked, and that just completely ruined the moment and-"

He stopped talking as Blaine laughed a little and jumped into the lake, submerging, then bobbing back up next to Kurt. Blaine shook his head, his mop of hair bouncing loose from the hair gel. Kurt looked at Blaine, then Blaine smiled and splashed Kurt. Kurt's eyes widened and he moved out of the way, while splashing Blaine. They continued splashing each other and ducking out of the way, laughing hysterically. Suddenly, Blaine came up behind Kurt and dunked him under the water. Kurt came up sputtering, and whipped around to look at Blaine, his newly soaked hair sending water flying. He opened his mouth to protest, but closed it when Blaine moved closer to Kurt, so they're bodies were practically touching. Blaine reached his arms up, and ran his fingers upwards through Kurt's hair, spiking it up. Kurt looked at Blaine quizzically, but still remained silent, his heart flipping in his chest at Blaine's gentle touch and warm breath on his face. "Your hair looks really good like this. All spiky." Blaine laughed.

Kurt snapped out of the trance Blaine had put him in and rolled his eyes. He quickly moved away from Blaine and went behind him. Kurt put his hands on Blaine's shoulders and then forced him underwater. While Blaine was struggling under, Kurt rubbed his fingers through Blaine's hair, freeing it from the last of the gel. Blaine then bounced up, and coughed. "Hey!"

Kurt smiled deviously as he moved in front of Blaine and ran his fingers through the dark, curly hair, fluffing it up. "And _your_ hair looks better without all the hair gel. More natural."

Blaine sighed and moved away from Kurt, then spun around and splashed him. They dissolved into more laughter as the continued to splash each other.

After a while the sun started to set, making the air a little cooler. Shivering slightly, they reluctantly stopped their water fight and trudged out of the lake and both collapsed on the ground in front of the it smiling widely. Kurt brought his knees up to his chest, and sat looking ahead of him shivering. Blaine scooted closer to Kurt and sat with his legs bent upward. He lay his head against Kurt's shoulder. "I love you."

"Mmm" Kurt hummed happily.  
A couple of minutes passed by, in comfortable silence, the two enjoying each other's company and body hear as they watched the sunset paint the sky over the river in reds and oranges. Suddenly Kurt spoke. "I love you too."  
Blaine rubbed his head against Kurt's shoulder a bit in approval but remained silent.  
And that was what was perfect about their relationship. They felt each other. They knew what the other was thinking. And they could spend hours resting against each other saying nothing but meaning everything. And knowing it.


	14. Motorcycle

**A/N:** Yet again, thank you thank you thank you for all the favorites, story alerts, and especially reviews! You guys are awesome. This is another great idea from chaos-walking. Hope you enjoy it! Please review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee. Or a motorcycle.

* * *

"Come here." Kurt said excitedly, dragging Blaine towards the side of his house. Blaine followed silently, having already exhausted the question of what they were doing and being met with no response on Kurt's behalf. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand, as he reached the side of his house, and let go of Blaine. Blaine watched, curious, as Kurt walked a bit more, towards a covered figure. Once Kurt reached the object he pulled off the covering to reveal a shiny, bright blue motorcycle.

Blaine gasped in surprise and laughed. "You...you have a motorcycle?"

Kurt looked at Blaine and grinned. "Sure do! Got it last year, I was just waiting for nicer weather to show you."

Blaine still stared in disbelief. "But...you...you have a motorcycle."

It was Kurt's turn to laugh. "Very good Blaine."

Blaine continued to stare dumbstruck at the vehicle as Kurt picked up two blue helmets. "Here, catch!"

Blaine reacted just in time as he barely caught the helmet that was thrown his way. He looked at it startled.

Kurt was halfway to putting his helmet on when he looked over at Blaine. "You okay?"

Blaine who was still staring at the helmet asked quietly, "That thing...is it safe?"

Kurt looked at his motorcycle then back at Blaine. "I've ridden on it before and I've never gotten hurt. I'm a careful driver, I'll protect you."

Blaine was still hesitant, but he really did trust Kurt, so he reluctantly put his helmet on. Kurt smiled and did the same. He then grabbed a hold of the handle bars, and rolled the bike so it was away from the house, and facing the road. Kurt sat on the motorcycle then turned around to look at Blaine, who hadn't moved. "You want to come?"

Blaine laughed a little, nervously. Of course he wanted to, he _had_ put the helmet on after all. And he knew Kurt would be careful. Blaine nodded and walked over to Kurt.

"Alright, sit behind me." Kurt instructed. Blaine did as he was told. "Lean closer. Wrap your arms around me." Kurt told Blaine.

Blaine smiled a little and leaned into Kurt, wrapping his arms around Kurt's body. Kurt snuggled a bit into Blaine's touch as he asked, "You ready?"

Blaine sighed. "I guess."

Kurt took his left hand and rubbed Blaine's. "Trust me, I'll keep you safe. Just hold on to me."

Blaine rubbed Kurt's hand back. "Alright, let's do this." he said, determined.

Kurt smiled, put his hand back on the handlebars, and started up the engine. Blaine, surprised at the sudden loud noise tightened his grip on his boyfriend. Kurt laughed. "Don't worry! This'll be fun!"

Blaine nodded and Kurt started driving the motorcycle down the driveway, turning right onto the road. Once Kurt was on the road he sped up. Blaine held onto Kurt tight, and leaned his head against Kurt's back. His heart was thudding with adrenaline, though his nerves calmed down a bit as he realized he was actually enjoying himself. As Kurt turned onto a busier road, Blaine brought himself to lift his head up so his chin was resting on Kurt's shoulder. He watched the world whiz by, and enjoyed feeling the slight movements Kurt made as he turned. It was a wonderful feeling, the wind whipping at their bodies, Blaine and Kurt almost as one being. Blaine continued to hold tight onto Kurt, even as they came to a stop at a nearby coffee shop. Kurt turned around slightly to look at Blaine, who was still refusing to let go. Kurt took his helmet off and looked at Blaine again. "Well?"

Blaine squeezed Kurt into a tight hug, then reluctantly let go of him. He took his helmet off and stared into Kurt's blue-green eyes. "That was ridiculous." he said happily.

"Good ridiculous?"

"Very good ridiculous."

Kurt laughed and stood up, getting off the motorcycle. "Let's get some coffee."

Blaine got up too and they started walking to the building. "I never pictured you as the motorcycle type." Blaine laughed.

Kurt turned to look at Blaine and smirked. "Same goes for you."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I'm not."

"I think you are." Kurt laughed as they walked into the coffee shop and got on line.

"Yea, okay." Blaine laughed.

"Well just think, we have to ride it back."

Blaine smiled widely. "I guess I'll have to become the motorcycle type."

Kurt playfully bumped into Blaine's shoulder with his own. "You enjoyed it."

Blaine laughed. "Yea, fine, I enjoyed it."

Kurt nodded as he stepped forward to place their coffee orders. However, he was just thinking of how else couldn't wait for the return trip. Because, well, he had enjoyed it too.


	15. Angry Birds

**A/N:** So I was babysitting and the little boy asked me to play angry birds with him. 45 minutes later he decides that he is done playing for now and wants to watch T.V. and I am sitting near him writing this. I guess inspiration comes from the weirdest places. On another note, I am pretty much addicted to the newly released 'Somewhere Only We Know' courtyard scene thing. Amazing. And Chris Colfer's solo is beyond fantastic.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or Angry Birds.

* * *

Blaine sat on the floor of his room groaning and tapping his iPod touch. Kurt walked in, put his bag on the ground, and said, "Blaine, let's start our homework." He then looked over at Blaine who hadn't acknowledged Kurt's presence, but who was getting more and more worked up about whatever he was doing in his iPod. Kurt laughed as he took in the sight of his boyfriend, who was so focused on the iPod. "Blaine? What are you doing?"

Blaine jumped as he finally heard Kurt. However, he didn't look up as he said, "Wait a sec, just this one more level-" he then groaned loudly.

"Blaine?" Kurt walked over to Blaine and kneeled down next to him. He rolled his eyes as he realized what Blaine was doing. "Angry birds? Really Blaine?"

"Wait...hold on-hey!"

Kurt wrestled the iPod out of Blaine's hands. "Blaine this is an intervention. I'm taking away your angry bird privileges."

Blaine stared at Kurt. "You can't do that. No. I almost beat that level!"

Kurt sighed. "I should've come sooner..."

"Kurt" Blaine whined.

Kurt held the iPod out of Blaine's reach. "This game is absolutely pointless. You are not getting it back right now."

"But..." Blaine pouted.

"No."

Blaine sighed dejectedly and moved closer to Kurt on the floor. Kurt held the iPod up over his head and stood up. Blaine stood up too. "Then you leave me no choice." Blaine warned, as he started tickling Kurt's stomach.

"Blaine!" Kurt squeaked as he laughed. "Blaine stop!" Kurt fell on the floor still laughing as he tried to wriggle away from Blaine. Blaine continued with one hand, as he reached up with the other one and took the iPod out of Kurt's hand. Happy with the outcome being just what he had expected, he stopped tickling Kurt and walked to the other side of the room.

"Blaine Anderson you give that back!"

Blaine sat down again and tapped the iPod, ignoring Kurt.

"Blaine!"

Blaine shook his head. "I won it back. I get to finish this level."

Kurt thought for a moment, then smiled deviously. "If I beat the level you're stuck on will you stop playing?"

Blaine laughed. "You couldn't beat this."

"Oh really now?" Kurt challenged, walking over to Blaine. "Let me try." Kurt sat down by Blaine and put his head on Blaine's shoulder. "Just once. If I beat it then you stop."

"Just once? Fine, you're not going to be able to do it!"

Blaine reluctantly handed his iPod over to Kurt. Kurt sat up and took it from a wary Blaine. "I'll give it back!" he said to reassure Blaine, as he looked at it.

"Alright you have to take the bird and pull it back in the slingshot-"

"I know how to play Blaine." Kurt said, cutting him off.

"Alright, alright, let's see you do this."

"Gladly." Kurt took his finger and dragged the bird back. It hit three out of the five green pigs.

"Impressive."

Kurt scoffed. He took the remaining bird and dragged it back, releasing it. It flew and hit one pig. He suppressed a groan, as Blaine jumped up. "Yes! Told you you couldn't do it!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "One more try? I was so close. If I get it now then you can't play it again."

"What? No. That was not the agreement. _You _just want to keep playing. Ha!"

"What? No...I want to keep you from wasting your time so that you can get your homework done!"

"Yea..._okay_."

"I'm serious Blaine! We should get our homework done."

"Alright, go do your homework."

"No, I'll wait for you. Let me just try _one_ more time?"

"Fine. _Once_ more."

Kurt grinned and took the iPod from Blaine. He shot both the birds, and then groaned loudly, not holding it back this time. "I still have that one left!"

"I know! That's the problem! Here, let me try and get it." Kurt handed it back to Blaine, who didn't beat the level either.

"This game is so hard!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Let me try again?" Kurt asked.

"Fine." Blaine handed it back to Kurt.

"No!" Kurt groaned again.

This continued to go on, they took turns trying and groaning. Occasionally they cheered when they _finally_ beat a level, but then groaned again when they couldn't get the next one. Suddenly Kurt looked at his phone and jumped up. "Blaine! It's been two hours! What did you do to me?"

Blaine looked up sheepishly. "I let you try."

"We need to do out homework!"

"Fine, fine. Just let me beat this one level..."

Kurt grabbed his bag and hit Blaine with it. "Come. On."

"Ow! Alright, alright..."

Blaine put his iPod down. "Let's do this quickly. I think I almost beat that level."

"Fine." Kurt agreed. "But I get to try first when we're done."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I created a monster."

Kurt took Blaine's notebook and threw it at him. "At least I'm able to stop to do my homework."

Blaine took his notebook and said under his breath, "Barely."

"I heard that!"

"Alright, sorry, sorry." He sighed as he started writing.

* * *

**A:N 2/** yea, I didn't really know how to end this. Ah well, hoped you enjoyed it. Review please?


	16. Unbreak

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews guys! I've been updating quite often this week because I've been on break from school, but I go back tomorrow so updates might not be as often. Sorry. That aside, I'm still loving Kurt's solo 'As if we never said goodbye'. Chris Colfer's voice seriously amazes me. All right so I wrote this at like three in the morning. But I think it's ok so here it is! Please continue to review and enjoy my strange world where Kurt and Blaine both board at Dalton in single rooms that are quite conveniently located right down the hall from each other. ;) Oh, and Happy Easter to those who celebrate it!

**Disclaimer: S**till a strange lack of me owning Glee...or this song "Unbreak" by Ryan Star.

* * *

"Oh come on." Blaine groaned as he realized he had left his textbook in Kurt's room. It was well past midnight, but Blaine had been studying like mad for a huge social studies test he had tomorrow and he had just been about to look something up in the pages the teacher had recommended. He sighed, if he was really quiet he just might be able to retrieve the book from the room where Kurt was most likely asleep. He got up and walked out of his room and down the hall until he got to Kurt's room. He very gently and slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door. As he tiptoed in and carefully shut the door behind him he realized that Kurt wasn't in his bed. Looking around he saw that Kurt was fast asleep sitting at his desk with his head and arms resting on his books. Blaine contemplated leaving Kurt there and just taking his textbook, but he decided that there was no doubt that Kurt was uncomfortable. Blaine walked quietly over to the desk and gently put his hands on Kurt's shoulders. He rubbed them softly and felt Kurt stir.

Kurt lifted his head up and blinked groggily. "Huh...?" he said, clearly still mostly asleep.

"We're just gonna get you into bed, all right?" Blaine said quietly

Kurt didn't respond, but Blaine lifted up his limp body and Kurt walked to his bed while being supported by Blaine. Blaine pulled the covers back and set Kurt down. Kurt immediately fell back asleep and Blaine started to walk away. As he was turning around he realized that Kurt was holding tightly onto his arm. He didn't want to wake Kurt up again, so he decided to sit on the bed and wait for Kurt to roll over and release his arm. As he sat down he looked at Kurt. Blaine took in his boyfriend's peaceful expression. Kurt's eyelashes were gently lying against his light colored face. His mouth was set in a slight smile and his breathing was calm and steady. Blaine watched Kurt as a song popped into his head.

_I wanna know your whole skin, every mark, every inch. I wanna heal your pain, don't be scared, let me in. Lay yourself down and I will comfort you, I will comfort you, __until the stars fall around us._

Blaine thought about the lyrics. He really wanted to always be there for Kurt, make him feel better. He began to stroke Kurt's cheek with his thumb.

_For every dream that you lost, ev__ery tear that it cost, I will, I will unbreak you. All the pain that you feel, let this moment be real, I will, I will unbreak you. I will undo the hurt till it feels like I'm the first. I will unbreak you._

Blaine smiled as he thought about how this related to him and Kurt. After everything that had happened with Karofsky, Blaine's main goal was to help Kurt feel better.

_I wish I knew you when eyes were white and innocent. If I could cut through time, I'd hold you close, make you mine. Stay where you are and I will come for you, I will comfort you until the stars fall around us._

Blaine wondered how Kurt had been before things with Karofsky had escalated. He was probably just as strong and brave and amazing. He just wouldn't have been as hurt. However, he had always had a tough life, what with his mom dying, and there had always been bullying. Blaine sighed in frustration as he looked at Kurt, who looked calm, peaceful-perfect. It crushed Blaine's heart to imagine anything going wrong for the perfect boy lying next to him. And yet, so much had.

_F__or every dream that you lost, every tear that it cost, I will, I will unbreak you. All the pain that you feel, let this moment be real, I will unbreak you. I will undo the hurt 'til it feels like I'm the first. I will, I will unbreak you. For every dream that you lost, every tear that it cost, I will, I will unbreak you. All the pain that you feel, let this moment be real. I will, I will unbreak you._

Blaine thought about all the tears Kurt must have shed, all the pain he had been put through. No one deserved that. It was a wonder Kurt was still functioning, as though nothing had ever happened. Blaine knew that no matter what, he would continue to try and help Kurt when he needed it. Blaine thought back to a couple of days ago when they had confronted Karofsky at McKinley. He felt his heart reach out to Kurt as he tried to imagine facing one his former bullies again. He shuddered at the thought and it only made him admire Kurt more, and want to make sure he never got hurt again. He continued to run his finger against Kurt's flawless skin. Suddenly, Kurt's eyes fluttered open. Blaine only then realized what an awkward moment this was-he was all but lying in Kurt's bed with him. Still, he couldn't move because Kurt hadn't let go of his arm yet. As Kurt blinked his eyes open, waking up a bit more he jumped slightly upon recognizing Blaine in his bed. "Blaine...?" he asked slowly, confused.

Blaine laughed quietly. "I came in to get my social studies textbook and saw you asleep at your desk. I helped you into your bed but you wouldn't let go of my arm." Blaine wriggled his arm in Kurt's grasp a little to emphasize his point.

Kurt looked away embarrassed as he released Blaine's arm. "Sorry."  
Blaine moved it away from Kurt's grasp, but reached up to brush Kurt's bangs away from his forehead. Kurt smiled at the touch.

_We can make it all right, you and me here tonight I will, I will unbreak you. For every dream that you lost, every tear that it cost, I will, I will unbreak you. I will undo the hurt 'till it feels like I'm the first. I will, I will unbreak you._

"Don't apologize." Blaine smiled. Kurt didn't need to. He had never done anything wrong. Despite everything he had been through.

Kurt reached his hand up and let his fingers trail down Blaine's jaw. Blaine felt his heart leap and the soft touch, but reluctantly said, "I should go. You can go back to sleep."  
Kurt pouted as he sat up a bit so he was more level with Blaine. He leaned over and kissed Blaine's lips. Blaine reached his hand up and cupped Kurt's face as he kissed him back. After a bit he pulled away. "All right, get some sleep." Kurt sighed and lay back down as Blaine stood up.

"Goodnight Blaine."

Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt's forehead. "Goodnight Kurt."

He then walked away, picked up his textbook, and left the room, thinking that he would always try and do everything in his power to undo the hurt of what Karofsky had done. He knew it would probably never go away completely, but that wouldn't stop him from trying to help erase most of the pain.


	17. First Date

**A/N:** This idea formed in my head while my social studies teacher was talking about chivalry. I then spent the last couple minutes of that class, and the whole of my math class writing this is my head. Once I got home I typed it instead of doing my homework. I'm totally sacrificing my education here xD. Hope it's worth it!

**Disclaimer:** Yea, Glee? Still don't own it.

* * *

Kurt's phone rang and he looked at and smiled, realizing it was Blaine. He answered it, "Hey Blaine! What's up?"

"Hi Kurt! Nothing much...I was just thinking...are we considered, you know, boyfriends?"

Kurt paused-he _thought_ they were, but what if Blaine didn't think so? "Um...yea, I think so...why?"

"Cool-" Kurt smiled, relieved "-uh, no reason...I was just thinking and I realized that even though I thought we were dating we had never actually gone on, you know, a date."

"What? Yes we have...there was that one time, wait, no...maybe-"

Blaine cut him off. "Exactly. We hang out like _all _the time, but we've never actually taken each other out, like formally."

"Hmm..." Kurt wondered where this was going.

"So...well...I was wondering...if I could take you to dinner tomorrow night? On a real date?" Blaine asked nervously.

Kurt's heart jumped. "Oh! Um, sure!"

"Seven good?"

"Yea! Yea seven's fine!" Kurt said, excited.

Blaine laughed. "Well, see you then!"

"Yea, bye Blaine!"

"Bye."

Kurt hunt up his phone and stared at it. He was going on a real date. With Blaine Anderson. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

After a very long day of very boring classes at school, Kurt drove home excitedly. He had a little more then three hours to get ready, so right when he got home he ran straight up to the bathroom. He took a quick shower, and did his hair, then went to his room to pick out a suitable outfit.

The doorbell rang and Kurt looked in the mirror, and then ran downstairs to answer it. He was really nervous, he realized, even though he and Blaine hung out all the time, this felt different. He took a deep breath and opened the door. Blaine was standing there beaming. "Ready to go?"

"Yea! Yea...hold on." Kurt turned around quick to grab his jacket and Blaine's breath hitched. Kurt's jeans were just _so _ tight...

"Okay let's go!" Kurt said, snapping Blaine out his trance.

"All right!" Blaine stepped back and let Kurt come out of the house. Kurt shut the door behind him and they started walking towards Blaine's car. Blaine opened up the passenger seat and motioned for Kurt to get in. "Why thank you!" Kurt said as he sat down in the car and closed the door.

* * *

The drive to Breadsticks was short, and they arrived quickly. Blaine hopped out of the driver's seat the second they arrived, and opened Kurt's door before Kurt was able to. Kurt laughed. "All right then." and got out.

Blaine smiled and started walking towards the restaurant. Kurt speed walked to catch up with him and grabbed his hand. "Whoa, slow down!"

"Sorry...just excited I guess." Blaine said sheepishly.

"Oh come on, we've gotten dinner before, this shouldn't be too different." Kurt said, reassuring himself as well as Blaine.

"Yea I know..." Blaine said, then let go of Kurt's hand and opened the door to the restaurant. "After you." Blaine said.

Kurt walked through halfway, smirked, grabbed Blaine's hand back, and walked the rest of the way with Blaine.

Once inside, Blaine walked up to the hostess. "Table for two please."

The hostess eyed their linked hands, but said nothing, which they were both thankful for. "Follow me."

She led the way and they walked behind her. "Here you go." she said. "A waiter should be right with you."  
She walked away and Blaine jumped forward to pull a chair out. Kurt eyed Blaine suspiciously, but sat down in it as Blaine walked around the table to sit in the other chair. As promised, a waiter came shortly and they both ordered.

The ready of dinner was less awkward. They both calmed down a bit and were able to talk and laugh.

* * *

They finished up dinner and Blaine took out his wallet to pay.

"Wait, let me pay too."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "_I_ took _you _on a _date_" he said slowly. "I pay."

Kurt sighed. "Fine, fine."

Blaine laughed and paid.

They then left Breadsticks and walked to the car. Blaine opened Kurt's door again and Kurt rolled his eyes but got in. Blaine drove back to Kurt's house and once they were there Kurt opened his door before Blaine could. Blaine then got out quickly and put an arm around Kurt's waist and walked him to the front door. "That was fun."

"Yes, thank you." Kurt smiled as he opened the front door. He went to walk inside but hesitated and turned back to Blaine. "Do you...wanna come in for a bit?"

"Oh...sure!"

Kurt smiled and walked in with Blaine behind him. "Dad I'm home!" he called out as he took off his coat and took Blaine's from him. "Blaine's here too!"

"Mmhmm." his dad replied, absent-mindedly as he watched TV.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Come on, we can go downstairs."

Blaine followed Kurt down and they walked over to the couch. Blaine got there ahead of Kurt, but didn't sit down. Kurt looked at him. "After you." Blaine said.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Blaine, what is with you tonight?"

"Huh?"

Kurt pushed Blaine's shoulders lightly and Blaine sat down on the couch. Kurt then walked over and sat on be other end of the couch and they looked at each other.

"You've been opening doors for me all night, and you keep making me sit down first...I'm not a girl you know."

"Huh? ...I know that..." Blaine trailed off, confused, and slightly embarrassed.

"Then why are you treating me like one?"

"It's my first time taking you on a date...I was trying to be romantic?" Blaine said, though it sounded more like a question.

Kurt laughed, got up, then came back down so he was kneeling facing Blaine now, his hands on the couch on front of him. Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine's nose. "Fine. But I'm not a girl. I don't mind you opening a door for me occasionally, as long as I can do it for you sometimes?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I guess...sorry..."

Kurt laughed again and crawled over so he was sitting right next to Blaine. "It's okay...you just become extra dapper when you're nervous. Nothing to be ashamed of."

"Who said I was nervous?"

"Me."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because you haven't kissed me back yet." Kurt teased.

"Oh well in that case..." Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt on the lips quickly. "How was that?"

"Hmm...not bad..."

Blaine kissed Kurt again quickly. "Better?"

"Not quite..." Kurt winked.

Blaine got up and sat down on Kurt's lap, straddling him. "Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed, but quieted down when Blaine leaned in a kissed Kurt a little longer this time. "How was that?"

Kurt felt the heat rising in his face. "Much better."

Blaine smiled deviously and pushed Kurt gently so Kurt was lying on the couch with Blaine on top of him. Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's and scooted up a bit on the couch. He then took his hands and cupped Blaine's face. Blaine leaned in the rest of the way and their lips met. Kurt sucked on Blaine's upper lip and Blaine moaned. Blaine pulled away and turned Kurt's head to the side. He started nibbling on Kurt's ear, and it was Kurt's turn to moan in pleasure. "Mmm Blaine"

Blaine smiled and started kissing Kurt's neck, and then trailed kisses down his jaw line. Kurt took one hand and ran his fingers through Blaine's hair. Blaine then sat up slowly and looked at Kurt. Kurt looked back at him, wondering what he was thinking, and decided to ask him. "What're you thinking about?"

Blaine smiled. "How you are way hotter then any girl."

Kurt smiled and leaned up to kiss Blaine's lips once more. "I'd call this first date a success?"

"Most definitely." Blaine agreed.

* * *

**A/N:** New Glee tonight! Can't wait! In the mean time, review please?


	18. Awkwardness

**A/N:** Quite honestly I have absolutely no idea where this idea came from. I was just yet again procrastinating my social studies homework and tada! Enjoy the random.

**Disclaimer:** Glee is not in my possession at the moment.

* * *

Blaine stared, wide-eyed as Kurt walked into his bedroom humming quietly, with a towel wrapped around his waist. He took in Kurt's flat stomach and pale chest...and were those abs? Blaine's breath hitched slightly upon this new discovery. Kurt let out a shriek upon realizing Blaine was sitting on his bed and turned around.

"Blaine...may I ask why you're in my room?"

"Oh...umm..." _This is awkward_ Blaine thought. "I came over and Finn told me I could go up to your room and wait for you..."

Kurt let out an exasperated sigh. "Please excuse me while I get dressed then proceed to strangle my stepbrother."

Blaine laughed slightly and moved to get up, but he blurted out before he could stop himself, "Do you workout?"

Kurt was glad he was still facing away from Blaine as he felt his face turning warm, a sure sign that he was blushing. "Why-why would you ask that?"

Blaine paused as he realized things were getting more awkward by the minute, but decided he had already been stupid enough so he answered Kurt's question. "You...you have nice abs..." he mumbled quietly.

Kurt looked down at himself. He had slight muscles-nothing too big-but they were kind of there. "Oh...um...when I was on the Cheerios Coach Sylvester pushed us pretty hard..."

"Wait-Cheerios? Like cheerleading?"

Kurt was sure he was bright red now. "Yea...I was a cheerleader for a short time last year."

"Oh..." was all Blaine could say as he was imagining Kurt as a cheerleader.

"Blaine can you please go downstairs or something while I get dressed quickly?"

Blaine sighed. "You can change here, I've already seen you."

"Blaine leave." Kurt laughed.

"I'm going, I'm going." Blaine said defeated. He got up off the bed, and whispered in Kurt's ear as he walked past him and out the room, "You are so hot."

Kurt's heart skipped a beat as he felt Blaine's warm breath in his ear, and almost regretted the fact that he made Blaine leave. He sighed and went to get dressed as quick as possible so he could see Blaine again.

Once Blaine was out of Kurt's room he went downstairs and saw Finn watching TV. He walked into the room and sat down on the chair next to the couch where Finn was.

"Oh, hey Blaine."

"Hey, Kurt sent me downstairs so he could finish getting ready."

Finn laughed as he thought about how long Kurt took to get ready. "You might be here awhile."

"Hmm...maybe." Blaine said. He knew Kurt wouldn't be taking _too_ long.

They sat in silence for a bit watching a baseball game until Blaine decided to have a little fun with Finn. "Oh, Finn?"

"Yea?" Finn asked absentmindedly, still watching the TV.

"I just wanted to thank you. For sending me up to Kurt's room when I got here."

"...Huh? Why-"

Finn was cut off as Kurt yelled from his room, "Okay Blaine I'm dressed now!"

_Perfect timing_ Blaine thought as he watched Finn put two and two together. He laughed at the confused, then shocked expression on Finn's face and got up off the chair.

"You...Kurt...not dressed..." Finn spluttered.

"Something like that." Blaine smiled deviously, not wanting to put the poor boy out of his misery.

"But...you..."Finn continued to try to grasp the situation.

"See you later Finn." Blaine smiled as he left the room, Finn still sitting, now dumbstruck, on the couch.

* * *

**A/N:** Teehee. Review please?


	19. Singing in the Rain

**A/N:** So it was raining today...and this is all I could picture. xD And I thank you again for all the wonderful comments and the story alerts/favorites. Please continue to review! I love the feedback.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or Singing in the Rain

* * *

"You want anything?" Kurt asked as he filled up a glass of water from the sink.

"No, thanks." Blaine replied from his place in a chair.

"You sure?" Kurt asked as he turned the sink off.

"Yea, I'm fine." Blaine laughed.

Kurt shrugged as he took a drink of his water. As he was drinking a loud clap of thunder rang out causing Kurt to jump and slosh water all over himself. He groaned loudly and said, "This is why they don't invite me places!" as Blaine tried to hide his laughter.

Kurt set the glass down angrily and stomped across the kitchen to get some paper towels from the roll. As he was doing this, Blaine looked outside the window at the steadily falling rain, then back at an already wet Kurt. He eyes grew wide at the idea growing in his mind. He jumped up from his seat and bounded over to Kurt. Kurt, who was about to pull some paper towels off the roll looked up to see Blaine jumping up and down like an over excited puppy. Kurt lowered the paper towel roll onto the counter and stared at Blaine. "Are you okay?"

"Let's go outside!" Blaine all but screamed in response.

"It's raining Blaine." Kurt said slowly, to emphasize the obvious detail Blaine seemed to have missed.

"Exactly!"

Kurt arched an eyebrow and stared at Blaine some more.

"Oh, c'mon Kurt!" Blaine laughed and put his hands on Kurt's shoulders. Kurt stiffened and Blaine turned Kurt around and forced him to walk to the door. "I'm already wet Blaine-"

"It's perfect! You shouldn't mind a little more water."

Kurt mumbled something that Blaine couldn't quite make out, but Blaine didn't bother to ask seeing as Kurt was probably just protesting more.  
Blaine just smiled and opened the door, and with it the pouring rain became louder. Kurt groaned as Blaine grabbed his hand and dragged him onto the stoop outside.

"Isn't it lovely?" Blaine asked as they watched the rain fall down.

Kurt hated to admit it but nodded. "Yea, yea it's nice."

"Well let's go!" Blaine shouted giddily as he grasped Kurt's hand tighter and pulled him into the rain, away from the protection of the dry porch and overhanging roof. Kurt had no choice but to follow after Blaine, seeing as be was being dragged against his will.

Blaine brought them to the middle of the front yard and then cautiously released Kurt's hand, afraid he was going to run away. Kurt, who was already soaked just sighed and stayed where he was, rain lightly pounding the top of his head, ruining his hair. The things he did for Blaine. Honestly.

However, he couldn't help but crack a smile as Blaine put his arms outstretched at his sides and tilted his head up to the sky, letting the rain fall on his face as he laughed. Suddenly Blaine jumped up, landing and making a squelching noise on the wet lawn. He then started running around and jumping every once in a while, sort of dancing badly while singing. _"I'm singing in the rain just singing in the rain what a glorious feelin' I'm happy again. I'm laughing at clouds so dark up above the sun's in my heart and I'm ready for love. Let the stormy clouds chase everyone from the place come on with the rain I've a smile on my face I walk down the lane with a happy refrain just singin', singin' in the rain."__  
_

Kurt was laughing loudly at this point, watching Blaine skip around acting ridiculous. He shrugged, and gave in. Kurt ran up to where Blaine was attempting to tap dance without slipping on the wet lawn and joined in the dancing. Kurt then sang the next part with him_. "Dancin' in the rain dee-ah dee-ah dee-ah dee-ah dee-ah dee-ah I'm happy again! I'm singin' and dancin' in the rain!" _They linked arms and spun in circles for a bit, laughing as they finished _"I'm dancin' and singin' in the rain!"__  
_

They came to a spot, unlinked their arms, and faced each other. Blaine smiled widely and Kurt sighed. "Fine, that was fun."

Blaine nodded once, satisfied. Kurt then decided that this was the perfect opportunity for a romantic kissing scene with his boyfriend, so he leaned down a bit and kissed Blaine's lips. Blaine wrapped his arms up around Kurt's neck and they stood, kissing in the rain.

* * *

**A/N:** I must say though, this song is ridiculously fun to sing outside when it's pouring. It really, really is.


	20. Cotton Candy

**A/N:** Oh, how I wish I had an explanation for this, but I really don't know where this idea came from. It was two in the morning, I was tired and slightly delirious...so maybe that's _part_ of the problem. Ah well, I really don't know what to make of this. Let me know what you think?

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Glee.

* * *

Blaine pulled his car into Kurt's driveway and parked it. Kurt looked out the window, and upon seeing Blaine there, came out of the front door to greet him. Kurt reached Blaine's car as Blaine was unbuckling his seat-belt, and looked at Blaine as Blaine opened the door. "Hello!" Kurt effervesced.

"Hey Kurt!" Blaine grinned as he got out of the car and shut the door behind him. He pulled Kurt into a quick hug, which Kurt happily accepted. While Blaine was hugging him, however, Kurt caught a glimpse inside the back of Blaine's car.

Kurt pulled out of the hug and looked at Blaine. "Blaine, may I ask what is all that _stuff _in your car?"

Blaine looked inside the car and took in the sight of books, some bags, and sweatshirts, and a good seven or so CD cases strewn along the backseat and the floor. He then looked up at Kurt sheepishly. "My stuff?" he warily replied, afraid of Kurt's reaction.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Your car is a mess! You're cleaning this up." Kurt decided as he opened up the back door.

Yea, this had been what Blaine was worried would happen. "Oh, c'mon Kurt, it's not _that_ bad!"

Kurt took out a red sweatshirt, uncovering a granola bar wrapper and two empty water bottles. He motioned towards the newly exposed objects. "Oh no, not bad at all." Kurt said sarcastically.

Blaine sighed-he really hadn't realized how bad his car had gotten. He was usually so good about keeping things clean and organized. His bedroom was practically spotless. Well maybe not _spotless_ but much cleaner and organized then his car, that was for sure. As he was now conscious of this fact, he knew he had to give in. "Fine. Fine, it's messy. Wanna help me clean it?" He smiled hopefully.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't expect anything to get done if I didn't."

"Hey!" Blaine said, feigning offense. "I'm perfectly capable of cleaning this myself! But-" he said, drawing the extra word out. "-you are gonna help me. Right? Cause I mean I would just be _so_ lonely and _bored_ without you-" Kurt turned away from the car and cupped Blaine's face, pulling him into a kiss Blaine smiled and deepened the kiss, but pulled away soon after. "See? Wasn't that better then me just cleaning the car alone?"

"If there's more of that I will help you clean this unholy mess." Kurt smirked as he walked back towards the house. "I'll be right back. You...try and get started?"  
Blaine sighed and watched as Kurt walked into the house.

A minute or so later, Kurt walked back up to Blaine with a bag to use for garbage. Blaine was working on folding the sweatshirt that had been on top of the water bottles. "See? I got something done!" he sarcastically exclaimed proudly, holding out the folded sweatshirt towards Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes again. "It's lovely Blaine. Here, throw some of that refuse away." he said, holding out the garbage bag in return.

Blaine placed the now-folded sweatshirt on the seat, picked up the water bottles and granola bar wrapper, and threw them in the bag.

"See? Getting cleaner already!" Kurt encouraged dryly as he placed the bag on the ground and walked to the other side of the car. "I'll work from here." He opened the other door and picked up something.

"Blaine? Blaine what is this?" Kurt asked, bewildered, as he lifted a full plastic bag from the floor of Blaine's car.

Blaine threw out an empty bag of chips, then looked at Kurt and laughed. "Is that my cotton candy?"

Kurt reached into the bag and pulled out a bag of cotton candy. "Unfortunately yes. Why do you have this?"

"It's delicious!"

"It's beyond unhealthy." Kurt replied, disgusted as he stashed the plastic bag that was holding the cotton candy bag, in the car.

"Oh, don't be so rude." Blaine laughed as he walked around the back of the car and stood behind Kurt, placing his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt turned his head to look at Blaine. "You actually eat this stuff? It's pure sugar."

"And flavor and food dye!" Blaine attempted to defend himself-but clearly failed-which he realized as Kurt eyed him like he was crazy.  
Blaine lifted his head off of Kurt and walked around him. He then reached out his hand, and snatched the cotton candy bag away from Kurt.

"You are _not_ eating that." Kurt said.

Blaine opened the bag, and pulled out a handful of the blue fluffy treat. "Watch me." he said playfully as he ate the handful.

Kurt cringed. "I can't even imagine that stuff tasting remotely good."

"You've never had cotton candy?" Blaine asked in shock.

"Of course not! It's disgusting!"

"Well you can't judge if you've never eaten it! And you _never_ have a lot of sugar...trying this would be good for you. You need the experience."

"Of eating cotton candy..." Kurt trailed of skeptically.

Blaine leaned forward and kissed Kurt's lips. "Well, how does it taste?" he asked as he pulled back.

Kurt smiled slyly. "I guess it's not _horrible_"

Blaine smiled too, catching on. He took another handful out of the bag and ate it, then leaned in to kiss Kurt longer this time. "Good isn't it?"

"You or the candy?" Kurt grinned.

"Hmm..." Blaine smiled back and laughed. "Nah, I was talking about the cotton candy."

Kurt sighed and put his hands up in surrender. "The cotton candy really doesn't taste that bad."

Blaine reached into the bag and pulled out another handful. "Alright then, eat this." he held it out towards Kurt.

Kurt eyed the candy, but didn't take it. Blaine, sensing the hesitation took the handful and held it up closer to Kurt's mouth. "Eat."

Kurt looked at Blaine. "I'd rather keep pretending that our lips were candy, and just leave it at that."

"As wonderful as that sounds, you need to eat this. It's very necessary."

Kurt laughed at Blaine's determination and leaned forward, taking a nibble of the cotton candy out of Blaine hand. "Whoa it melted!" he shouted in surprise.

"Isn't it good?"

Kurt put his hand into Blaine and took the rest of the candy and ate it, eyes wide. "I can't believe I've never had this."

Blaine laughed and offered Kurt the bag. Kurt laughed and reached in, pulling out a handful and bringing it to his mouth to eat it again. "It's so fluffy!" he laughed as he ate it.

Blaine walked with the bag and sat down on the grass. Kurt followed after him, and plopped down next to him so their shoulders were touching. "More?" Blaine asked, offering Kurt the bag again.

Kurt took the whole bag from Blaine. "This is mine now."  
Blaine eyed Kurt nervously. "All right...if you say so..."

Kurt smiled and continued to eat the candy. After some time passed by he reached his hand in and came out with nothing. Kurt gasped and Blaine stared at him. "Did you really just eat all of my cotton candy? Really? What was that, like ten minutes?"

Kurt jumped up and grinned widely at Blaine. "I like sugar!"

Blaine's eyes grew wide. "Oh no..."  
Kurt ran over to Blaine's car and started moving things around. He piled up all the CDs and placed them in the passenger seat, then folded the two other sweatshirts into disheveled piles. He then moved Blaine's backpack, and picked up the two remaining plastic bags. Looking in them, his face fell "There's no more?" he asked dejectedly.

Blaine took the plastic bags, which contained two boxes of cereal and a couple of apples, and placed them back in the car. "No. You ate all my cotton candy."

Kurt jumped up and down in place. "I know Blaine it was SO good!"

Blaine laughed at how the sugar was making Kurt act like he was ten years younger. On the bright side his car was considerably cleaner...

"You _sure_ you don't have more?"

"Yes Kurt, I'm sure." Blaine laughed.

"Oh..."

Blaine put his hands on Kurt's back and spun him towards him, their lips colliding. Kurt calmed down a bit, but then his tongue traced Blaine's lips and Blaine pulled back in surprise. "Mmm" Kurt sighed, "You still taste like sugar."

Blaine laughed. "Don't get used to it." Kurt pouted as Blaine laughed and continued, "You're not going to have sugar again for a _long_ time."


	21. Three Wishes

**A/N:** So I was reading Darren Criss interviews the other day and saw that he said he wanted to be a genie when he grew up, after seeing Robin Williams play the genie in Aladdin. So that's where this very suggestive, innuendo-filled chapter comes from. Hope you continue to enjoy the strangeness of my mind. Please review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or Aladdin

* * *

"You know what?" Blaine asked suddenly

"Hmm?" Kurt prompted him.

"We should do something completely random."

"Like..?"

"Oh, I don't know. Instead of driving back to your house we should go in the most random store we can find and buy something from it."

Kurt's eyes lit up at the thought of getting to go shopping. "Can I pick the store?"

"No. You wouldn't pick something really random!"

Kurt sighed, knowing Blaine was right. "I'm worried."

"Oh don't be. We just ate, so we can't go in a food place and be forced to eat something bad. What's the worst that could happen?"

Kurt glanced at Blaine from the passenger seat of Blaine's car.

Blaine saw Kurt look at him and laughed. "C'mon it'll be fun! Here, let's go into this store!"

Blaine pulled off the road into the parking lot of a costume store.

"Blaine, we don't need costumes."

"Exactly."

Kurt sighed, knowing it would be useless to argue as they both got out of the car, shut their doors, and walked up to the door of the store. They entered, and saw racks and piles of costumes spread out on every surface and hanging up all over the walls. Walking in past a middle-aged women who was sitting at the checkout counter reading they went further into the store. As they continued to walk through the deserted store and gaze upon all the costumes Kurt laughed. "Are we really gonna buy something from all this?"

"Well there's a lot to choose from!"

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Fine. You don't need to buy something. But I will!" Blaine decided as he grabbed a costume without looking at it and went to the dressing room in the back of the store to try it on. He came back a minute or so later, sporting a purple vest and puffy white pants that billowed around his legs as he walked up to Kurt.

"Tada! I'm a genie!"

Kurt eyed Blaine in amusement. "You look more like Aladdin..."

"I'm a genie!" Blaine protested.

"Fine. So do I get three wishes or something?" Kurt laughed.

Blaine shrugged. "Sure! You just gotta rub my...Uh..." Blaine motioned with his hands while trying to find the right word. "My...you know, thingy!"

Kurt choked back a surprised laugh. "Well, Blaine. I really do like you but I don't think this is the place..."

Blaine's eyes went wide as he realized what he had said. "No! Wait, I mean...you know, that genie lamp! Yea that's it! You rub the lamp and get the three wishes..."

"Uh huh Blaine. Okay..." Kurt smirked.

"You know what? Forget the lamp. First wish?"

"Well..." Kurt pretended to think hard about something. "You could always get down on your knees..." Kurt trailed off, a devious glint in his eyes.

"Wha-?" Blaine asked in surprise. Nevertheless he bent his legs and began to slowly crouch down into a kneeling position.

"Blaine!" Kurt shriek-laughed. "Blaine stand up! I was kidding!"

"Oh..." Blaine said, embarrassed. "Right..." he returned to a standing position, trying to regain what little dignity he had left.

Kurt sighed. "You do realize we're in a public place, right?"

"Oh...well if you wanted to go back to your house or something first...then we could-"

"Blaine!" Kurt all but shouted, still laughing.

"Sorry, sorry. But I'm a genie. I'm supposed to grant your every wish."

"I thought I only get three, how is that my every wish?"

"Well technically you should be out of wishes..."

"And why is that?"

"One, I'm here. Two, you told me to kneel down. Three, you told me to get back up."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "None of those count."

"And why not?"

"I didn't say 'I wish for' or anything before them. And I never asked for you to be here..."

"But if I wasn't you would wish I was." Blaine smiled.

"But you are so I don't need to waste my wish on it."

"Fine. What do you wish for then?"

Kurt pulled his phone out of his pocket. "I wish that you will stand still and let me take a picture of you that will be used as blackmail in the future if need be."

Blaine sighed but stood as Kurt snapped a picture, and then put his phone back in his pocket.

"Great. Are you buying that?"

"That was the plan." Blaine replied.

Kurt laughed. "As pointless as that is...go get your things from the dressing room but don't change into your normal clothes. I wish that you keep that costume on for the rest of the day."

Blaine sighed. "Out of all the costumes here...the one I pick at random just *has* to be this one. The only one that would make it possible for you to boss me around."

Kurt smiled sweetly. "Lucky, isn't it?"

Blaine groaned but went to collect his stuff.

He came back shortly after carrying his gray pants and blue teeshirt folded in his hands. He had his wallet in his other hand. "Let's get this over with."

He walked to the checkout counter with Kurt trailing behind him. "Excuse me." Blaine said.

The women looked up from her book. "Can I help you?"

"Yes...um...I would like to buy the costume I'm wearing."

The women looked at Blaine weird, but accepted his credit card anyway. "Alright just sign here," she said, motioning to the pad.

Blaine picked up the fake pen and wrote his name on the electronic pad. He then took his credit card back. "Thank you."

"Have a good day..." the women called after him as he quickly walked out of the store with Kurt.

"You're evil."

"Love you too." Kurt smirked as he got into the passenger seat.

Blaine got into the driver's seat, and turned to look at Kurt. "Where to now?"

"Hmm...wanna just go back to my house for now?"

"Yes." Blaine said quickly, not in the mood for being out in public in just a vest and puffy pants.

Kurt chuckled. "Alright then."

* * *

They got out of Blaine's car, which was now parked in the driveway, and walked up to Kurt's house. Kurt opened the door and walked in, with Blaine behind him who then shut the door. Finn walked into the hallway to see who was at the door. "Hello Finn." Kurt said.

"Uh...hi Kurt...Blaine..." he managed to say as he was staring at Blaine's genie costume, very confused.

Blaine, upon seeing this, laughed. "Hi Finn. I'm Kurt's genie for the day. I have one wish left to grant him."

Finn was still very confused, but decided that he really didn't want to know. "Oh, alright then..."

Kurt laughed. "C'mon Blaine." Blaine followed after Kurt up the stairs to Kurt's room. They went in, and Blaine sat on Kurt's bed as Kurt shut the door halfway. Kurt turned around and sat next to Blaine.

"So...my last wish...hmm..." Kurt thought aloud.

Blaine eyed Kurt nervously and Kurt chuckled. "I have just the thing."

* * *

Burt arrived home from work and pulled into the driveway behind a car he didn't recognize. He looked at it questioningly as he got out his car but then walked into the house shutting the door behind him. He walked into the kitchen and found Finn standing and eating a bag of chips. "Hey Finn."

"Hey." Finn said in between bites.

"Who's here?"

"Hmm?" Finn swallowed. "Oh, Blaine is here with Kurt. They're up in his room."

"Doing what?"

"I don't know..." Finn thought for a moment. "Blaine was dressed as a genie. He said Kurt had one wish left."

Burt's eyes widened. "And what does that mean?" Finn shrugged as he took another handful of potato chips.

Suddenly Burt heard a groan. And, "Mmm Blaine. That feels _great_."

He looked at Finn, who shrugged again and then walked to the stairs, unsure if he should go up to Kurt's room. He trusted Kurt and all, but he shook his head and walked up the stairs as he heard another groan. He _really_ didn't want to think about what Kurt and Blaine might be doing together. But he had to check on them. He approached Kurt's door, and felt a little better upon seeing it was half open. He took a breath and opened the door.

Kurt's head whisked around from his position sitting on the edge of his bed. Blaine also looked up, from where he was sitting cross-legged from behind Kurt.

"Hello dad...what brings you up here? Blaine was just giving me this _amazing_ back rub."

"I...Uh..." Burt stuttered, embarrassed he hadn't trusted his son. "Alright. Dinner will be ready soon." he said in an attempt to have an excuse of why he just came into Kurt's room. "You wanna stay Blaine?"

"Oh, sure. Thanks Mr. Hummel."

Burt nodded as he walked out of Kurt's room and down the stairs again.

Blaine kissed the nape of Kurt's neck and started rubbing his hands into Kurt's back again. "I think your dad was worried about us."

"Why would you say that?"

"Oh, I don't know. We're alone in your room...you were groaning a lot..."

Kurt turned around and smacked Blaine's shoulder playfully. "You're horrible."

Blaine grinned as he rested his head against Kurt's shoulder and continued to rub his back.


	22. At The Park

**A/N:** This is inspired by the pictures of Chris Colfer at a playground with some other Glee cast members. Took me a while to get this idea written down so I hope it was worth it! Please continue to review. They're amazing. ;D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or Spiderman.

* * *

"Happy Saturday!" Kurt effervesced into his cell phone.

"Someone's cheery today." Blaine said, amused.

"It's Saturday. We get to hang out all day. I get to be cheery." Kurt smirked.

Blaine grinned widely. All day with Kurt. "Well in that case, happy Saturday to you too."

"Come by my house?" Kurt asked.

"Sure! In like a hour or two?"

"Sooner would be nicer but I'll see you then." Kurt grinned into his phone.

Blaine rolled his eyes and laughed a little. "Bye Kurt."

"Bye" Kurt said in a sing-song voice.

* * *

Kurt hummed a bit as he prepared lunch in the kitchen. Suddenly the doorbell rang throughout the house and he put the sandwich down and ran to the door. He opened it to reveal Blaine smiling very widely. "Hello there!" Kurt said, stepping aside to let Blaine in.

"Hey! ...Why're you dressed so fancy?"

Kurt shut the door and looked down at his outfit, which consisted of black pants, a white button-down shirt, and a black tie. Then he looked at Blaine's light green v-neck tee-shirt and gray pants—which were oddly reminiscent of the Dalton uniform—and stuttered, "Oh...I...I didn't-" highly embarrassed to be apparently overdressed.

Blaine laughed as he looked at Kurt's outfit. "Ah well, you look great."

Kurt smiled, said, "As do you." and led Blaine into the kitchen. "So...I was thinking we could go on a picnic at the park?"

Blaine looked at the picnic basket on the counter with the unfinished sandwich next to it. "I see that." He laughed. "Sounds fun!...but why would you wear that to the park? Won't you be hot?"

Kurt sighed, exasperated. "Do you want me to go change?"

Blaine eyed Kurt's tie. "No, no that's quite alright." He said as he reached out, grabbed Kurt's tie, and caused Kurt to come face to face with him. "But I was right about you being hot."

Kurt pecked Blaine's lips and backed away as Blaine released Kurt's tie. "Let me finish this sandwich and then we can go." Kurt said as he walked back over to the counter with Blaine trailing behind him. Kurt finished spreading mayonnaise on the slice of bread, placed it on top of the rest of the sandwich, wrapped it in tinfoil, and placed it in the picnic basket.

Blaine then took the basket off the counter. "Let's go!" He said, excited.

"Wait-" Kurt picked up his black sunglasses from the counter and put them on.

"Oh!-" Blaine then pulled his hot pink sunglasses from his pocket and put them on. "Let's do this."

* * *

They arrived at a park not far from Kurt's house and walked hand in hand over to a big shady tree. Once they reached the tree Kurt took the picnic basket from Blaine, opened it, and took out a blue checkered picnic blanket. They placed a couple of rocks that were around on the ground on top of the blanket so it wouldn't blow away, then they placed the basket on top and sat next to each other. "You hungry now?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"Not really." Blaine shrugged.

"Yea same..." Kurt trailed off as he eyed the vacant monkey-bars a little ways away from their blanket. He grinned and turned back to look at Blaine. "Come with me." he said.

Blaine didn't bother to ask where, he just stood up. "Lead the way!"

Kurt jumped up and practically skipped towards what Blaine now realized to be the monkey-bars. Blaine laughed and jogged to keep up with Kurt. However, Kurt reached the play-set first, and Blaine watched—quite amused—as Kurt climbed up the bars. Blaine reached the monkey-bars and he continued to watch as Kurt maneuvered himself so he was hanging upside down with his knees wrapped around a bar. Kurt pushed the sunglasses that were sliding off his face back onto his nose as his tie flopped down across his face. Blaine walked up to the upside down Kurt.

"Hello there! Excited much?"

Kurt giggled, grabbed his tie, and moved it so it was bunched up under his chin. "This is so much fun!"

Blaine smiled, an idea forming in his mind. "You've seen Spiderman, right?"

Kurt attempted to nod his head, but ending up making more of a twitching movement, which caused him to resort to speaking. "...yea..." He said, not understanding what Blaine was up to.

"Well..." Blaine trailed off as he walked closer to Kurt, so their faces were practically touching.

Kurt thought for a moment more, and then smiled, catching on. He tilted his head up a bit and Blaine reached his hands out to lightly hold Kurt's head. Their lips met, and worked against each other's passionately.

After a bit they pulled away slowly and looked at each other. "Wow." Kurt breathed, causing Blaine to laugh a little, quietly.

"We are definitely doing _that_ again." Blaine responded.

Kurt grinned but sighed, "You're upside down next time, all my blood is rushing to my head."

"Fine, fine. Do you need help getting down?"

Kurt twisted himself in an attempt to get back right side up. "Nah, I should be fine-" Kurt shrieked in surprise as he fell towards the ground but didn't hit it.

"Oof!" Blaine grunted as Kurt dropped on top of him and he fell to the ground.

"Sorry!" Kurt apologized from his position on top of Blaine.

"Kurt?"

"Hmm?"

"You're squishing me."

"Oh, right, sorry." Kurt stood up awkwardly and Blaine followed, brushing wood chips of his back.

"Sorry." Kurt said again sheepishly.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "C'mon, let's go eat."

Kurt nodded. "Alright."

They strolled back to their blanket and sat down.

"I'm starving now." Kurt laughed.

Blaine started to nod his head in agreement, then he jumped up and screamed "Holy shit it's a bug!"

Kurt brushed the bug off the picnic blanket and eyed Blaine. "It's just an ant Blaine."

"But its such a hideous creature...and it has too many legs...and...and." Blaine rambled.

"Blaine, it's just an ant." Kurt reiterated.

Blaine sighed and reluctantly sat back down next to Kurt. Kurt took two sandwiches out of the basket and handed one to Blaine. "Eat up!"

They ate in silence, finishing quickly. As they were putting their garbage back in the basket Blaine asked, "Wanna go on the swing-set?"

Kurt laughed "Sure!"

They got up and went over to the swing set, sitting down on swings next to each other. They swung back and forth for a bit, and then without mentioning it, Blaine extended his right hand and Kurt extended his left. They caught hold of each other, laughing as the connection made their swings move sideways. "I feel like a little kid again." Kurt said happily.

Blaine smiled and nodded in agreement. "Yup, this is great."

The swings began to slow down a bit and they both put their feet on the ground to stop completely. "Wanna get going?" Kurt asked

"Sure." Blaine agreed

Letting go of each other, they got up and walked back to the blanket. Once there, they folded up the blanket and put it back into the picnic basket. Blaine picked the basket up and they traipsed back to the car, nudging each other playfully as they went. "That was fun." Blaine sighed as they walked.

Kurt put his arm around Blaine's shoulder and they walked the rest of the way to the car. "Sure was." Kurt agreed.

Suddenly, a little boy, maybe around 6 years old ran up behind the two and threw a water balloon. Blaine jumped as it hit him in the back, splashing water over him. He whipped his head around and saw the child standing there looking intently at him. "Hello." Blaine said, unsure of what just happened.

The boy just stared at Blaine a little more, gave a cute little 6-year-old smile, turned around, and walked away.

"What...?" Blaine turned to look at Kurt, who appeared just as confused as he felt.

Kurt shrugged. "It's a beautiful Saturday at a park. We were lucky it was as empty as it was."

* * *

**A/N: **And the very random child with a water balloon was Silver Fox Animagus' idea.


	23. Homework

**A/N:** I apologize in advance for the beyond strangeness and random-ness of this chapter. All of Blaine's ideas were thoughts that came up whilst working on a social studies project...and...well...I just had to use them _somehow. _Aside from that I hope you find some enjoyment from it all!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee.

Oh, and bold print is Kurt and Blaine texting back and forth.

* * *

Kurt sat at his desk in his room, staring hopelessly down at the blank notebook opened in front of him. He fingered the pencil in his hand, brought it to the paper, hesitated, then sighed and dropped it onto his desk. "I can't do this." he thought cynically.

He reached out in front of him to grab his phone that was also on his desk, and he typed out a quick message to Blaine.

* * *

Blaine was lying on his bed reading when he felt his phone vibrate. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out, smiling when he saw he had a new message from Kurt. His smile disappeared and turned into worry, however, when he opened the message, and read,** Blaine i need help NOW.**

**Whats wrong****?** Blaine quickly sent back.

Moments later he received the answer from Kurt. **i have to write a funny short story for english and I have no ideas. at all.**

Blaine laughed quietly. He had thought Kurt was in trouble or something. **But your funny** he sent back.

**No im not!** was the despairing reply.

**I think you are**

**Not. Helping.**

Blaine sighed and tried to come up with something Kurt could write about. He held back a laugh as he sent Kurt an idea.

* * *

Kurt opened Blaine's newest message and stared at it in confusion, reading it over a couple times. No matter how hard he tried to see something different, his eyes continued to take in the words 'alcoholic camels'.

He sent back **...?** in hopes of an explanation from Blaine.

All he received was **well, they could talk too**

Kurt closed his eyes and shook his head back and forth slowly. Where in hell had these ideas come from? He answered Blaine with **are you high, drunk, and/or asleep?**

**Not that I kno of...**

Kurt rolled his eyes. **any other ideas?**

Kurt hesitated to open Blaine's reply, and he knew he was right in being wary when he saw what Blaine had said. **Barbarous penguins?**

* * *

Blaine snorted as he read Kurt's reply. **What is with you and problematic animals?**

**they could only ****lead to disaster and hilarity!** was Blaine's troubling answer.

**im worried about you...**

Blaine laughed as he typed out **aww cmon Kurt I have good ideas!**

Moments later Blaine's phone vibrated again and he opened the message. **you have the two ideas of talking alcoholic camels and bargains penguins and you see nothing wrong with that?**

…**no?**

* * *

Kurt groaned and banged his head on his still-blank notebook. "Ow…" he moaned as he lifted his head back up and plucked up enough courage to text his crazy boyfriend back.

**Im giving you 1 more chance to come up with an idea I can actually write about for a school. ****project.**

Once Kurt read Blaine's answer, he started to debate if he should get Blaine some…help…or not. **Coconuts attack!** That was Blaine's answer. Really?

**Where in the world do you get these ideas?**

**My brilliant mind is full of them ;)**

**Uh huh, ok…your brilliant mind… yea…im gonna try and do my homework by myself…**

* * *

Blaine pouted at Kurt's answer. _He _had been the one who had wanted Blaine's help. **I thought you needed my help!** Blaine sent back.

**And then I read your ideas…**

Blaine rolled his eyes. He knew his ideas were totally awesome. He would let Kurt do what he wanted. **Fine. Goodbye. But I'll be here when you realize that you really do need my amazing ideas. ;)**

* * *

Kurt couldn't stop himself from laughing a little as he opened Blaine's message. But he couldn't let Blaine win that easily. **Not gonna happen. Bye Blaine ;)** Kurt sent back.

"Now to start my homework…" Kurt thought, right back where he started.

Half an hour later Kurt reluctantly picked up his iPhone again and sent a text to Blaine. **Fine. You win. :P**

* * *

Blaine smiled deviously as he read Kurt's surrendering message. **I knew it! Soooo…which idea are you gonna pick?**

**I really have to use one of those?**

**Yes. Yes you do.**

**But Blaaaaine**

**;) Get writing.**

* * *

**I emailed you my disaster of a short story. **Blaine read the message Kurt had sent him, then got up and walked over to his laptop, opening up his email. He clicked on the unread message from Kurt, and looked over Kurt's creative work.

The Disaster That Is My Homework. By Kurt Hummel.

Once upon a time there was an evil hobbit named Blaine. Blaine had a pet camel that he named Henry. Henry had a slight problem. Some may say that he was an alcoholic. But Blaine knew this was ridiculous. Henry was just a talking camel who drank _occasionally_. Now his fetish for coconuts…that could be considered a problem.

One day, Blaine came home to see Henry standing in the kitchen nudging a coconut across the table with his nose. "Henry?" Blaine asked his friend. "Henry, what are you doing?"

Henry looked up from his favorite exotic fruit and faced Blaine. "I can't pick up the coconut."

Blaine sighed. Although he had gotten used to Henry's strange obsession, the camel tended to be a bit unbearable at times. "Why would you want to pick up the coconut? What are you going to do with it?"

"Blaine" Henry moaned. "Blaine, I _love_ coconuts. I want to pick it up!"

Blaine groaned, but walked across the room to the table, picked up the coconut, and placed it so it was balancing on Henry's nose.

Henry grinned in happiness, but his smile faltered as the coconut started tilting to the side. "Blaine it's falling!"

Blaine eyed Henry but did nothing to help the poor suffering camel. "Blaine!" Henry shrieked. Suddenly, right as the coconut was about to hit the floor, Henry snapped his head up, causing the coconut to fly towards Blaine. "Coconut attack!" Henry yelled, and let out a battle cry-like noise.

Blaine jumped, startled, but skidded across the floor just in time to catch the air-borne fruit. "Phew." He sighed. "Henry, was that absolutely necessary?"

Henry moved his head up and down. "Totally! It was about to fall!"

Blaine rolled his eyes and started to walk away when Henry called after him, "Hey! Just be glad I'm not a barbarous penguin! Those things are _vicious._"

Blaine rolled his eyes at the whole 'Blaine's an evil hobbit' thing, but by the end of Kurt's story he was laughing. Kurt had managed to incorporate all of Blaine's suggestions.  
**Great story, I told you my ideas would help! **Blaine sent the text to Kurt triumphantly.

**Youre a bad influence on me** was Kurt's reply.

**But now your homework is done! All because of my brilliant ideas. Your welcome ;)**

**I hate you ;)**

**3 :)**

* * *

**A/N:** Yea, that three is supposed to be a heart.

Review please?


	24. Pillow Fight

**A/N:** So I couldn't sleep last night and ended up writing this at like one in the morning. Yup. Oh, I got the idea for this short little chapter from looking at Muchacha10's deviant art, there was an adorable picture of Kurt and Blaine snuggling in a fort. ;) Hope you enjoy! And thanks for all the lovely reviews. Keep it up please!

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Glee

* * *

"So you think you got it?" Blaine asked Kurt.

Kurt closed his notebook and shrugged. "It's calculus. I don't think I'll ever 'get it.' but I _do _think I will pass my test tomorrow. So thank you."

Blaine leaned over from his cross-legged position next to Kurt on Kurt's bed, and pressed a quick kiss to Kurt's cheek. "Anytime."

Kurt smiled as he got up off his bed, taking his notebook with him. He turned around and crouched down to put the notebook in his bag. "So what should we do now?" Kurt asked Blaine from his crouched position. He then closed his bag, stood up, turned around to face the bed, and was met with a face-full of pillow. Kurt gave a muffled scream as Blaine took the pillow back that he had hit Kurt with."What was that for?" Kurt laughed.

Blaine smiled deviously and got up off Kurt's bed, still holding the pillow. He lunged to hit Kurt again, but Kurt jumped out of the way and grabbed his other pillow. Kurt proceeded to move to hit Blaine with his new weapon, only to have it taken away from him by Blaine, who grabbed it in midair. "Since when did you become a ninja?" Kurt asked, worried, as he was now weaponless.

Blaine shrugged. "I'm just awesome I guess!" as he held up both the pillows and ran to hit Kurt again, who had moved to the other side of the bed.

Kurt looked at the charging Blaine, then at his bed. Upon realizing that he was defenseless he grabbed the top sheet off his bed, knocking the remaining two pillows off of it, and threw it over Blaine, who was just about to whack Kurt with one of his pillows. "You guessed wrong!" Kurt said triumphantly, as Blaine stopped in his tracks, with a sheet over his head.

"Hey!" Blaine protested, as he dropped the pillows on the floor and fumbled to get the large sheet off. Kurt laughed as he picked up one of the fallen pillows and smacked Blaine's back with it, as Blaine finally got the sheet off from over his head. Kurt ducked away from Blaine, but tripped over one of the pillows and shrieked as he fell on the floor. Blaine laughed, crouched down while holding the sheet, and wrapped Kurt in it.

Blaine hugged Kurt in the sheet as Kurt rolled over onto his back to look up at Blaine. "Hello there." Blaine smiled. Kurt, however, groaned, and tried to wriggle out of the blanket and Blaine's grasp.

"Let me go!" Kurt laughed.

Blaine shook his head, "I will not let you go!"

Kurt rolled his eyes as he struggled against Blaine's tight hug. With a sudden burst of strength, he was able to sit up and he rolled out of the blanket, picked up a pillow, and thumped the back of Blaine's head with it.

"Ow!" Blaine reached up with his left hand to rub the back of his head, and Kurt grabbed the sheet from Blaine's grasp. Laughing, Blaine edged himself along the floor away from the blanket, knowing Kurt would probably want revenge. Instead, Kurt took the blanket and tucked one end under his mattress, and slung the other end over the back of the chair in his room, in sort of a make-shift fort. He then gathered three of the pillows and settled them against the bed and the floor. Upon realizing what Kurt was doing, Blaine stopped rubbing his head, picked up the remaining pillow and walked over to the fort. He set the pillow down on the ground, and then plopped down under the sheet. Kurt, who had been looking for the fourth pillow, turned around and smiled at the sight of Blaine leaning against the bed and pillows in the 'fort.' He walked over and Blaine held out his hand. "Truce?" Blaine asked.

Kurt laughed more as he brought his hand to meet Blaine's, and then crouched down and shuffled onto the pile of pillows, all while holding Blaine's hand. Blaine sat up a bit, still resting against the pillows against the bed, and pulled Kurt's body into his. Kurt smiled contently and nuzzled his head into Blaine's chest. "Truce."

* * *

**A/N:** Me again! Just wanted to put the idea out there again; if anyone has any requests for future chapters I would love to hear them. So just let me know if you do! Thanks :)


	25. Zoo

**A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't updated in...well I have no idea when. But I finally wrote more so enjoy! This chapter was suggested by puppypersonLOTR107, so I thank them for that. I had actually planned on doing a zoo chapter for a while, I just never had any idea of how to go about it. So thanks to the suggestion, (which totally read my mind) I finally wrote this idea down. And thank you to everyone who has reviewed/alerted/favorited. Seriously, I get so happy every time I check my email and see all the wonderful feedback. Please keep it up :) Hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Glee still isn't mine. But I did come up with the ideas for Katie and her mom.**

* * *

"Blaine, I don't want to."

"Please Kurt!" Blaine whined.

"Why?"

"It will be _fun_"

"Why are you trying to get me to do something I don't want to do?" Kurt asked, annoyed.

"Because Kurt-"

"No."

"Come on."

"Blaine. It's just the zoo. What's fun about the zoo?"

"The animals! They're so cool!" Blaine said as he bounced on his feet.

"They smell weird." Kurt said, disgusted.

Blaine shook his head back and forth. "You get used to the smell! Come on Kurt, please!"

Kurt hesitated for a moment too long and Blaine grinned as he took advantage of the moment, stood behind Kurt, put his hands on Kurt's shoulders, and forced him to walk to the door.  
Kurt struggled to stand still, but almost fell over so he gave in to walking towards the door. "I can't believe you are forcing me out of my own house so I will go to the zoo with you."

Blaine laughed as he let go of Kurt to open the front door. He then grabbed Kurt's hand and ran towards his car, dragging Kurt with him, the door slamming shut behind them both.

Once they reached Blaine's car, Blaine opened the passenger door. "In you go!" he said cheerfully.

Kurt groaned, but nevertheless sat down in the seat and closed the door. Blaine continued smiling, as he practically skipped over to the other side and got into the driver's seat. Blaine clicked his seatbelt into place and turned his head to look at Kurt. Kurt rolled his eyes and muttered, "I'm being abducted. I'm being forced to go to the zoo. You're abducting me."

Blaine laughed. "This is gonna be so much fun!"

The drive wasn't too long, and pretty much consisted of Blaine singing along-very loudly-to Katy Perry while Kurt sulked next to him.

Once they had parked, paid, and were in the zoo, Blaine looked at Kurt. "So where do you wanna go first?" he asked excitedly.

Kurt, who was wrinkling his nose at the smell shrugged his shoulders. "Home?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "You. Are. No. Fun. Let's go feed the goats!"

"But-" Kurt protested.

Blaine just grabbed onto Kurt's hand again and dragged him off towards the goats.

Once there, Blaine excitedly put two quarters into the food machine, and turned the crank releasing the goat food pellets. He took them in his hand, then moved aside for Kurt to take some.

"No." Kurt said, shaking his head. "I'm not feeding a goat."

"Yes you are!" Blaine quickly grabbed one of Kurt's hands, forcing a pile of goat food into Kurt's palm.

"Hey!" Kurt protested, but held onto the food anyway.

Blaine smiled, satisfied, and walked up to gate. He stuck his hand through one of the holes, and opened it up so the food was visible. Two goats quickly traipsed over at the promise of food, and began licking Blaine's hand and eating the food.  
Blaine laughed. "Come one Kurt! It's fun!"

Kurt eyed Blaine. "You're kidding, right?"

Blaine looked at Kurt, giving him his best injured puppy look that all but melted Kurt's heart.

"I hate you." Kurt mumbled, as he gave in and walked over to the fence. Crouching down, he slowly stuck his hand in the fence and opened it up. One of the goats walked over and Kurt recoiled his hand back. "I changed my mind. You can feed the goats."

"Feed the damn goat." Blaine said, through clenched teeth.

Kurt, surprised at Blaine's persistence sighed, closed his eyes, and opened up his palm again. The goat buried his warm nose into Kurt's hand, and began to lick up the food. "It tickles!" Kurt shouted, slightly disgusted, albeit slightly amused at the same time.

Blaine looked over at Kurt and smiled. "I told you the zoo was fun."

* * *

"Oo, penguins!" Blaine shouted, as he headed towards the animals with Kurt trailing behind him. Kurt reached Blaine, who was already standing watching some penguins swim in the water. Blaine turned his head towards Kurt, then back to the penguins, then faced Kurt again. "You really are sexier then a penguin." he smiled.

Kurt scowled and Blaine took Kurt's hand in his and squeezed it. Kurt tried to wriggle his hand free, but he stopped when he heard a small voice ask, "Are you two dating?" Blaine and Kurt both turned away from the penguin exhibit and looked at a little girl, who was maybe about six or seven years old. She had wide, dark brown eyes, long dirty blonde hair, and a small smile. "My friend Rebecca said that when two people hold hands, it means they're dating." the small girl said matter-of-factly.

Kurt looked at Blaine, then back at the little girl. "Yes we are."

Blaine was a bit surprised that Kurt was just announcing this to the girl, but didn't stop him.

"This is my boyfriend Blaine, and I'm Kurt." Kurt continued.

"Hi! I'm Katie." the little girl smiled widely. Looking directly at Kurt she said, "You're pretty Kurt."

Kurt felt his face grow warm as Blaine laughed. "Yes he is, Katie. Do you like penguins?"

"Yea!" Katie shouted

Blaine laughed again and moved aside so Katie could closer to the exhibit. She climbed on the railing of the fence separating the animals from the public, so she could get a better view. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand as he saw that Blaine was watching Katie with a look of concern, making sure she wouldn't fall off the fence. Blaine's concern was kind of adorable, Kurt decided. Kurt got lost in his thoughts as Blaine chatted animatedly with Katie about the penguins, occasionally pointing to one and laughing with her.

"Katie!" a voice suddenly called out.

Katie jumped down from the railing and turned around as Kurt and Blaine were also turning to face the voice. A middle aged woman who looked like an older version of Katie was walking hurriedly towards the three. "Katie what did I tell you about talking to strangers?" she asked as she stopped walking and stood in front of Katie.

Kurt and Blaine shied away, and let go of each other's hands, but both smiled slightly as Katie protested, "They're not strangers mom! Kurt and Blaine are nice." Smiling, she added as an afterthought, "They're dating."

At this statement, a look of disgust crossed Katie's mothers face, Kurt closed his eyes, preparing for a biting remark, and Blaine started to speak. "Sorry, Katie was just talking to us about the penguins-"

Katie's mom continued to stare at Blaine, causing him to trail off. "Katie. We're leaving."

"But mom!"

"Come on."

Katie groaned and started walking reluctantly towards her mother.

Kurt, annoyed by what had just taken place, called out "Bye Katie!" in spite of the looks Katie's mom continued to shoot Kurt and Blaine.

Katie's mom reached out her hand and grasped onto Katie's small one. "Don't talk to them. Come on."

Katie held onto her mom's hand, but didn't keep walking. Instead, she turned her head back and called out "Bye Blaine and Kurt!" in her cheerful little voice.

Kurt's heart caught in his throat and he lifted his hand and waved a little as Katie was whisked away by her mom, who was talking quickly in a hushed tone to her.

They watched the young girl walk away with her mom, and then Blaine turned to Kurt, smiling sadly. "Well she was cute."

Kurt groaned and slumped down onto a bench next to the penguins exhibit. Blaine sat down next to him and put his hand on Kurt's knee. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Kurt repeated, sounding exasperated. "It's just...I forget we're stuck in Ohio sometimes. I forget people don't 'approve' of me-of us. Or anyone like us..." Kurt trailed off quietly.

"Hey, it's ok. Sure, not everyone is gonna like us. But Katie was nice!" Blaine attempted to console Kurt.

Kurt shook his head. "Sure, but now her mom is just gonna go and tell her about how it's 'wrong' and just..." Kurt sighed. "I don't want Katie to think that. Or anyone. But Katie's so young-"

Blaine cut off Kurt's ramble. "I know. But what can we do?"

Kurt sighed again. "Yea, you're right."

Blaine, however, didn't hear him, as he was dreaming about him and Kurt having a little Katie of their own.


	26. Ice Cream Fail

**A/N: I'm sorry I have such sporadic updates. I really am, but as of right now i'm in the long process of finishing up school and taking final exams. Hopefully once thats done I'll be able to update more frequently during my summer break. But again, I must thank everyone for sticking with this story! It has so many more chapters than I ever could have imagined. Please continue to review :) and any constructive criticism is also appreciated. **

**This idea was suggested by mardie186. Although I'm really not too happy with it (sorry!) I thought that I might as well post it, because I _had_ used up what little free time I had by writing it. I thought it was a pretty funny idea, so I thought I would try it out. Hope I did ok!**

**Just a little warning, the boys get a bit more...heated...than usual. **

**Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine.**

* * *

Kurt heard a knock on the door and walked over to open it. Pulling the door back, he took in the sight of Blaine, who was panting slightly and had beads of sweat forming on his forehead. Blaine rubbed his free hand through his already slightly matted-down hair, loosening the gel even more than it already was. His other hand was fidgeting with his Dalton tie, which was coming loose over his white button-down shirt.

"Um…are you okay Blaine?" Kurt asked, concerned.

Blaine sighed. "No. The crazy people at Dalton think that it is perfectly acceptable to wear long pants and a long sleeve shirt to school when it's like, a thousand degrees outside. I'm dying."

"At least you're not wearing the uniform jacket on top of everything."

Blaine gave Kurt a pointed look and Kurt laughed. "Fine, fine, come in." Kurt invited, stepping back as Blaine walked lethargically through the doorway and into the living room, plopping down onto the couch.  
After closing the door behind Blaine, Kurt walked into the living room and found Blaine sprawled out across the couch. "Blaine?"

Blaine lifted his head up. "It. Is. So. Hot."

"Sorry! We don't have the air conditioning on."

Blaine groaned again and Kurt laughed a little at his boyfriend's dilemma. "This isn't funny!" Blaine protested.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Do you want ice cream? Might help cool you down."

Blaine's eyes grew wide at the suggestion, and he shot off the couch into the kitchen. "I'll take that as a 'yes.'" Kurt muttered to himself as he followed after Blaine.

Kurt walked into the kitchen as Blaine was closing the freezer, smiling triumphantly and holding a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream. He pressed the tub to his forehead and sighed.

Kurt rolled his eyes and walked up to Blaine, grabbing hold of the ice cream and lowering it below Blaine's chin. Blaine looked dejectedly at Kurt and Kurt smiled sweetly. "Why don't we put the ice cream in a bowl and _eat_ it?"

"Fine, that works too." Blaine agreed, as he let Kurt take the ice cream from him.

"We can get the bowls and toppings and stuff and bring it downstairs to make ice cream sundaes. It's cooler down there."

Blaine nodded his head vigorously, as thought this was one of the best ideas he had ever heard. "If it's cooler."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "It is." he said as he grabbed bowls and spoons for them and handed them to Blaine. Kurt then got sprinkles and whipped cream and chocolate syrup.

They somehow managed to make it down the stairs without dropping the numerous things they were holding and they placed everything on the coffee table. Sitting down in front of the table on the floor, Kurt opened up the tub of ice cream and started to spoon some into a bowl. Suddenly, Blaine groaned loudly and Kurt looked over at him. "Yes?"

"It really isn't much cooler down here." Blaine whined.

"Blaine, what is wrong with you? I'm wearing pants and _I'm_ fine!"

"Yea...but you're not wearing long sleeves and a tie!"

"So take the tie off and roll your sleeves up." Kurt said matter-of-factly.

"Oh..." Blaine trailed off as he all but ripped his tie off and threw it across the room.

Kurt eyed Blaine, but continued to scoop ice cream, moving on to the second bowl.

Blaine rolled up his sleeves and inched closer to Kurt, sitting right next to him.

"Better dear?" Kurt asked amiably.

"Not really..."

Kurt sighed. "You're impossible."

Blaine pouted as he unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt. "Ha!" he laughed at his new discovery. "This works!"

Kurt looked over as Blaine continued to unbutton his shirt. Kurt's eyes grew wide as Blaine finished undoing his shirt, so it was just hanging loosely around him. He stared at Blaine's toned chest, then shook his head and looked away.

"Better now?" Kurt asked as he handed Blaine his bowl of ice cream.

"Much." Blaine said happily as he took the bowl, reached for the sprinkles, and started dumping them on his ice cream.

Kurt forced himself to not stare hopelessly transfixed at Blaine's bare chest, but to focus instead on carefully pouring chocolate syrup and whipped cream on his ice cream.

Blaine excitedly took the other toppings from Kurt once Kurt was finished, and doused his ice cream with them, oblivious to Kurt's current predicament. He took a spoonful and ate it. "Mmm this is good."

Kurt averted his eyes but laughed. "Glad you think so." He picked up a bit of the ice cream with his spoon and brought it to his mouth. Suddenly, Blaine inched over on the floor and bumped into Kurt's shoulder causing Kurt's ice cream to drop of his spoonand land on Blaine's collarbone.

Blaine flinched as the ice cream landed on him. "That's cold!"

"I thought you wanted to be cold…"

"Yea, but still!" Blaine protested, but didn't wipe the ice cream off.

Kurt gave in and looked over at Blaine, who was ignoring the ice cream on his shoulder and had gone back to eating his own ice cream. Hormones getting the best of him, and with his heart leaping in his chest, Kurt leaned over and tilted his head down a bit, and kissed Blaine's collarbone, getting the ice cream off. As he pulled back, Blaine looked over at him, a confused, but happy expression on his face. "What was that?"

Kurt's cheeks flushed pink. "What?"

"You…you…licked me."

Kurt blanched. "I'm sorry…I just…you…"

Blaine rolled his eyes and set his ice cream bowl on the floor, then went up to Kurt, cupped his face, and kissed him. As they kissed, Blaine gently tugged Kurt downwards, so Kurt was leaning over Blaine who was close to lying on the floor. However, they pulled away from each other quickly, as the bowl that had been sitting in Kurt's lap fell, and spilled ice cream on the floor, Kurt's arm, and, of course, Blaine's bare chest.

Blaine sat up as best he could and stared down at his ice cream, sprinkle, and chocolate syrup covered chest. "Huh." he laughed.

Grabbing the bowl, Kurt spooned up the non-melted portion of ice cream from the floor, while muttering to himself, "Great. Just great. Now there's going to be a nice big stain on the carpet. Awesome..."

Blaine cut off Kurt's rant. "Hey, it's alright, we can clean it up!"

"Um, how?" Kurt practically shrieked.

"Calm down." Blaine laughed again. He took the spoon from Kurt, and spooned up the non-melted ice cream and some of the toppings off of himself, leaving behind just a small puddle of melted ice cream. Kurt watched as Blaine did this, trying not to hyperventilate or something. Blaine then put the spoon back in the bowl, sat up a bit, and gently lifted up Kurt's left arm, causing a bit of ice cream to drip off it. Kurt remained silent, but his breath hitched as Blaine brought Kurt's arm to his mouth, and gingerly kissed the spots with ice cream, tracing his tongue along to completely get rid of the melted treat.

After placing one last short kiss on it, Blaine lowered Kurt's arm away from his mouth, and looked up at Kurt, his hazel eyes twinkling.

Kurt's cheeks took on a pinkish hue, as he took his arm back from Blaine, and positioned himself so he was next to Blaine and leaning over him. The soon-to-be-stain on the carpet completely forgotten, he then tilted his head down, and gently kissed the middle of Blaine's torso. Kurt smiled as he felt Blaine shiver at the touch of his lips, and kissed the ice cream off of Blaine.

"Kurt." Blaine suddenly moaned.

Kurt stopped and looked up in worry. He knew he shouldn't have done that. It had been too much...

Blaine took in Kurt's apprehensive expression and quickly reassured the younger boy. "More. Again." he simply uttered, causing Kurt to duck his head down again and continue kissing the ice cream away.

Once the ice cream was gone from Blaine, Kurt sprawled out on the floor, while inching up alongside Blaine. Breathing deeply, he placed a few kisses on Blaine's jawline. Blaine rolled onto his side to face Kurt, who tilted his head up to look at Blaine.

"We need to have ice cream more often." Blaine decided.

Kurt laughed a little, as he and Blaine crushed their lips up against each other once again.


	27. Hair

**A/N: Mardie 186 sent me a review and told me about Darren Criss' appearance in Katy Perry's new music video. I of course went to watch it and saw Darren's straight hair. Which led to this. So thanks to Mardie 186 for inadvertantly giving me another idea ;) **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee**

* * *

Kurt and Blaine snuggled closer together on the couch in Kurt's living room. They had settled down to watch TV together, but after not being able to find anything they deemed worthy of watching, they left the channel on some movie and pretty much ignored the TV. Instead, Blaine was absentmindedly rubbing slight circles with his finger on Kurt's knee, while he looked intently at Kurt, focusing on how the light in the room caused Kurt's eyes to shine and brighten his perfect complexion. Kurt was lazily fingering Blaine's hair, twirling one curl in particular around his pointer finger. "You're hair is getting long." Kurt stated as he continued to toy with the curl.

Blaine just smiled. "Hmm."

They remained silent for a little bit more, when Kurt spoke again. "I wonder what would happen if we straightened your hair" he said quietly, almost as if he was speaking to himself.

Nevertheless, Blaine heard him. Blaine's eyes went wide and he stared at Kurt in a mixture of surprise, confusion, and fear. "What?"

Kurt laughed melodically. "I think we should straighten your hair."

"Um, why?" Blaine asked warily.

"Why not!" Kurt said excitedly as he stood up from his position on the couch. Grabbing hold of Blaine's hands, Kurt pulled Blaine off the couch so Blaine was standing next to him. "It'll be fun!"

Blaine sighed knowing that Kurt wouldn't let him get out of this. "Fine. You can straighten my hair." However, he smiled as he thought of a way he might avoid Kurt messing with his hair. "But there's a lot of gel in it. It might not work too well."

"Well then we can wash your hair first!" Kurt said, not giving up.

Blaine groaned. Of course. "Why do you have a hair straightener any way? You don't straighten your hair."

"I think it's Mercedes'..." Kurt shrugged. "The girls come over sometimes and I do their hair for them."

"Of course you do..." Blaine muttered to himself.

Kurt playfully hit Blaine's shoulder and then reached down to turn the TV off. "Now let's go wash that ridiculous amount of gel out of your hair." Kurt started up the stairs and Blaine followed after him protesting. "You said yourself my hair was getting long! The gel is very necessary!"

"Uh huh Blaine. Sure."

* * *

Once upstairs, Kurt went into his room, took his chair, and dragged it across the hall into the bathroom. He put it in front of the bathtub and motioned for Blaine to sit down. Blaine sat down, still a bit wary, and Kurt reached up and took the extendable shower head down. "Now lean back." Kurt encouraged.

"Why are you washing my hair? Do you want me to do it?"

"I want the satisfaction of being the one to get rid of the gel." Kurt smirked as he turned the warm water on.

"Fine, fine." Blaine sighed as he leaned back so his head was over the bathtub.

Kurt smiled as he took the shower head and let the warm water run over Blaine's hair. Once his hair was wet enough, Kurt turned the water off and put the shower head down so it was hanging over the side of the bathtub. He then picked up a bottle of shampoo and poured a bit into his hands. He set the bottle back down, rubbed his hands together, then started to work his hands through Blaine's hair to get all the gel out.

Blaine smiled, content. It actually felt quite nice. "You should work in a hair salon." Blaine said.

Kurt laughed and continued to work his hands through Blaine's mess of hair.

He then turned the water back on and picked up the shower head to rinse the shampoo out of Blaine's hair. Once he was satisfied, he turned the water off and put the shower head back. He then got a towel and wrapped it around Blaine's hair. He then tilted Blaine's chin up and smiled. "You're gel free!"

Blaine pouted a little and Kurt rubbed Blaine's hair a bit with the towel, then took it away causing Blaine's hair to bounce out in a mess of curls. Kurt giggled and fingered Blaine's damp hair. "It's so springy!"

Blaine reached a hand up and batted Kurt's hand away. "And _that_ is why I use gel."

Now it was Kurt's turn to pout. "But I like the curls!"

Blaine grinned. "Then don't straighten my hair."

"Oh no. That's still happening."

Blaine sighed. "Why am I letting you do this to me?"

"Cause you _love_ me." Kurt said in a teasing sing-song voice.

Blaine smiled but stuck his tongue out at Kurt. "Real mature. Come on, the straightener is in my room."

Reluctantly, Blaine stood up and picked up the chair as he followed Kurt towards the door. Kurt opened it and was about to walk into a very confused Finn, who was waiting to go inside. "Oh good, you're out...hi Blaine...what were you...?" Finn trailed off.

Kurt laughed. "Just fixing Blaine's hair!" he stepped out of the bathroom and walked past Finn, with Blaine following after him.

Finn eyed the two distrustfully, but decided he didn't want to be involved and walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

"I think we scared your brother." Blaine laughed as he set the chair down in Kurt's room and sat down on Kurt's bed.

"He'll live." Kurt smirked. "Here it is!" he then said as he pulled the straightener out of a drawer.

Blaine groaned and Kurt plugged the straightener in and sat down behind Blaine on the bed. "Now let's see if this works..." Kurt mumbled as he clamped the straightener on one of Blaine's curls and pulled it.

"Well?" Blaine asked, a bit worried.

"It does!" Kurt said triumphantly.

"Oh dear..."

* * *

Kurt finished up with the last of Blaine's curls, then turned the straightener off and set it down on the table next to his bed.

"How do I look?" Blaine asked.

"Turn around." Blaine spun so he was facing Kurt. "Well your hair wasn't all the same length, cause of the curls, so it looks a bit uneven...but it's not bad. I kinda like it." Kurt smiled.

"Really?" Blaine asked skeptically.

Kurt got up off the bed, walked across his room, picked up a hand mirror, and plopped back on the bed. Blaine took the mirror from Kurt and looked at himself in it. Suddenly he burst out laughing. "My hair is straight. I have straight hair."

Kurt reached up and ran his hands through Blaine's hair. "Very soft, sexy, straight hair."

Blaine gave Kurt a goofy smile. "You were right."

"Hmm?"

"I do love you."

Kurt lowered his hands and stared into Blaine's dark eyes. "I love you too" he smiled.

* * *

**:) Please review!**


	28. Square Dancing

**A/N: Sorry I haven't gotten to the couple of requests I have yet! I tried to write them, but they weren't really working for me :P And then this popped into my head and just wouldn't leave me alone. So, here you go! I'll try to write the other ideas soon, but sorry if I can't get to them right away.**

**But seriously guys? Thanks for all the support and reviews and such!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Spring Awakening **

* * *

"Square dancing?"

"Yes Kurt, square dancing."

Kurt eyed his boyfriend in confusion. "...Why?"

"You know that random barn near Dalton?"

"Yes..." Kurt said carefully, still quite puzzled.

"Well every year they hold an annual square dancing night. So I'm asking you if you would like to go square dancing with me?"

"Umm...yea, sure. I have a feeling you'll drag me along no matter what I say, so sure. I'll go square dancing with you." Kurt replied in defeat.

"Awesome! Tomorrow night." Blaine smiled as Kurt groaned.

* * *

"Square dancing. Square dancing. What in the name of all that is fabulous am I supposed to wear to go square dancing? I don't own cowboy boots or anything!" Kurt moaned into his cell phone.

"Kurt. Calm down. You own jeans. You must have a plaid shirt _somewhere._ That's all you need!" Mercedes reasoned.

"Maybe...ugh." Kurt groaned as he rifled through his closet. "Ah ha!" Kurt exclaimed into the phone, making Mercedes jump a bit. "I found a green plaid shirt!"

"See? You'll be fine. Now go get changed and have fun with Blaine."

"Bye Cedes, thanks." Kurt sighed into his phone.

"Bye Kurtie."

Kurt hung up and put his phone down. He was just finished changing when he heard the doorbell ring. He rolled his eyes at his appearance in the mirror (he didn't look very cowboy-esque, and he was used to always having the _perfect_ outfit) and walked downstairs to answer the door. He opened it and held back a laugh as he looked at Blaine, who was wearing not only a blue plaid shirt and jeans, but also a black bandana around his neck, a black cowboy hat, and dark cowboy boots. "Well you're ready." Kurt chuckled as he stepped out the door. Blaine hooked his elbow with Kurt's.

"I like square dancing! You look cowboyish too!" Blaine said, excitedly.

"No I don't!" Kurt laughed nervously.

"Plaid is cowboyish." Blaine said plainly as Kurt sighed. "But it's nice plaid. It's very tight-fitting." Blaine said as an afterthought, smiling.

Kurt hoped he wasn't blushing as he detached himself from Blaine and got into Blaine's car.

"Tight-fitting is good." Blaine explained slowly, misinterpreting Kurt's silence as he got into the drivers seat.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Well thanks, I guess." Kurt laughed. "Now drive. We might as well get this over with."

"Aw come on Kurt, it'll be fun!" Blaine protested as he backed out of Kurt's driveway.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine entered the barn and walked over to the side. People were milling about, some were eating and drinking while some were just talking and laughing. Suddenly a young man called out into a microphone, "Alright everybody, grab your partners and get ready!"

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him into the middle of the barn. They got together with three other couples to form a square, and awaited further dance instructions from the caller. Once the caller started, Kurt got caught up and he actually started to enjoy himself, despite the fact that he sent longing glances in Blaine's direction when he had to promenade or do sa do with someone else. At one point, Blaine watched mesmerized as Kurt danced with one of the girls in their square. How the hell did Kurt manage to make square dancing look hot? Blaine sighed and continued to follow the caller's instructions.

* * *

After a while, the caller had everyone take a break for a bit for refreshments. Kurt took this opportunity to pull Blaine to one of the corners of the barn. He took one of Blaine's hands in his own and smiled sweetly. "Listen, Blaine, this was actually quite fun...but, could we maybe stop? I hate seeing other people dance with you." Kurt pouted.

Blaine laughed and pulled Kurt closer towards him. "Jealous much?"

"Maybe a little." Kurt smirked.

Blaine grinned, and then suddenly looked past Kurt. "Wonder where those steps lead?" He said, pointing at the metal staircase behind Kurt.

Kurt glanced at the rest of the people who seemed to be completely oblivious to him and Blaine. He then walked closer to the staircase pulling Blaine behind him. "Let's find out!"

They walked up the stairs, and then stopped at the sight when they reached the top. It was basically a large room filled with both hay bales and loose hay covering the floor.

"Awesome!" Blaine cheered as he let go of Kurt's hand and jumped into a pile of hay. He resurfaced covered in hay, his cowboy hat on the ground next to him, and leaned against a hay bale with a goofy grin on his face.

Kurt walked over to him, crouched down in front of him and pressed a kiss to Blaine's nose. "What was that for?" Blaine asked, still smiling.

"For being so god damn adorable." Kurt grinned.

Blaine pouted. "I think you mean supermegafoxyawesomehot."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Hmm..._maybe_..._occasionally_..." he teased.

Blaine gasped in mock offense and pushed Kurt so he was lying down in the pile of hay. "Hey!" Kurt shrieked. Blaine just smiled evilly as he then crawled over so he was leaning over Kurt's body. He tilted his head in close to Kurt's face and breathed "I am supermegafoxyawesomehot and you know it."

Kurt felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up from the closeness of Blaine and his warm breath on his face and knew that he had to give in. "Fine. You are supermegafoxyawesomehot." Kurt smiled.

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt's lips. Kurt reached an arm up and wrapped it around Blaine's neck, drawing him closer and deepening the kiss. They pulled apart a bit as Blaine collapsed into a lying position next to Kurt and ran a hand down Kurt's chest. Kurt felt his breath hitch as he took his own hand and ran it up against Blaine's back under Blaine's shirt. He leaned in to kiss Blaine's neck as Blaine started nipping gently at Kurt's ear. Suddenly, Blaine's hand started to travel down and he hitched a thumb on the edge of Kurt's jeans. Kurt's heart raced at the feel of Blaine's calloused finger on his bare hip, but he pulled back in surprise. Once he pulled away he realized he may have overreacted a bit, but as he looked at the confusion on his boyfriend's face he said "Blaine! This isn't Spring Awakening. We can't just do it in the hayloft."

"Aww, why not?" Blaine asked, giving Kurt his best puppy dog eyes.

Kurt shoved Blaine playfully, a hint of a smile tugging at his cheeks. "Cause."

Blaine inched closer to Kurt. "But Kurt." he whined.

Kurt sighed. Why did Blaine have to be so freakin' adorable? He wrapped an arm around Blaine and pulled his body into him. "Yes Blaine?"

Blaine tilted his head up from where it was now resting on Kurt's chest and peered into Kurt's wide eyes. "We can _pretend_ it's Spring Awakening...can't we?"

Kurt grinned. "I always was good at pretending..."

* * *

**Yup, I'm ending it there ;) You can use your imagination for what the boys end up doing ;D**

**Review please?**


	29. Go the Distance

**This was requested by Mardie186...sort of. I ended up taking the idea of Kurt and Blaine getting an outside gig at a restaurant and turned it into a future Klaine thing. So thanks for the idea, and I hope you like what I did with it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or Go the Distance which is from Hercules**

* * *

Kurt slowly blinked his eyes open as they adjusted to the bright morning sunlight pouring through the window. He turned his head and smiled to himself as he watched Blaine still sound asleep beside him. Kurt marveled at how peaceful Blaine looked, his chest rising up and down while the rest of his body remained motionless. Sighing quietly, Kurt sat up slowly, deciding he should probably get up and get ready to start his day. As he moved so he was sitting upright in his bed, Blaine stirred. Kurt turned his head back, and watched as Blaine awoke from the slight movement, and locked eyes with Kurt. "Good morning." Kurt whispered gently.

"I love you." Blaine breathed in reply, feeling ridiculously fortunate that he got to wake up to his boyfriend smiling down at him.

Kurt grinned. Despite how long he had been together with Blaine, and how many times they'd professed their love to each other, hearing Blaine say it again made Kurt's heart flip-flop in his chest.  
However, Kurt couldn't stay in this blissful moment forever, no matter how badly he wanted to. "Same plans today?"

Blaine sighed, "Unfortunately. I mean, I love performing, it's just not quite what I had expected to be doing."

"I know" Kurt said, leaning down on his elbows so he was closer to Blaine's face. He obtained a far-off look in his eye as he continued. "I expected to graduate from college and find my way as a fashion designer. And you were _going_ to be an architect. Yet somehow, one thing led to another, and here we are, stuck in a cheap apartment in New York City. I feel like a failure Blaine."

Blaine had heard this little speech of Kurt's more times than he could count. Sure he felt a twinge of disappointment himself every time he heard it again, but he knew there was no way to change their situation at the moment. Instead, he raised his head a bit and leaned in to press his lips to Kurt's gently. Pulling away he smiled at Kurt to reassure him. "You're not a failure Kurt. You're in New York City like you always wanted. And you'll find a job somewhere eventually. But for now, you have a beautiful voice that needs to be showcased at the little cafe around the corner in two hours. So I say we get up, and begin to get through another day."

Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's once more, before swinging his legs off the side of the bed and standing up. "How'd I get so lucky to have you?" he wondered aloud as be looked over at Blaine getting out of bed.

Blaine locked his eyes with Kurt's. "I don't know, but if you find out one day, would you be sure to enlighten me?" He replied cockily, earning a smirk from Kurt, which made him chuckle. Kurt tried to sustain his demeanor, but gave in and laughed too, Blaine's laughter making it impossible to do otherwise.

* * *

Blaine readjusted his grip on his guitar case, as he and Kurt walked down the block to the cafe. Upon arrival, they walked in and made their way over to the corner where they had performed before. Kurt sat down on a stool behind a microphone, and Blaine set his guitar case down for later use, but sat down on a small bench behind the piano and a microphone for their first song. Realizing that the customers in the cafe weren't paying attention to them, Kurt caught Blaine's eye and nodded. Blaine smiled, and began to play the keyboard in front of him. After the piano introduction, both Kurt and Blaine started singing.

_"I have often dreamed__  
__Of a far-off place__  
__Where a great warm welcome__  
__Will be waiting for me__  
__Where the crowds will cheer__  
__When they see my face__  
__And a voice keeps saying__  
__This is where I'm meant to be"_

Kurt's high voice blended beautifully with Blaine's lower one, and they continued, getting more into the song.

_"I will find my way__  
__I can go the distance__  
__I'll be there someday__  
__If I can be strong__  
__I know ev'ry mile__  
__Will be worth my while__  
__I would go most anywhere__  
__to feel like I belong"__  
_

Kurt looked over at Blaine and continued smiling as Blaine played a small solo on the piano. It was true he wasn't too happy with how his life was turning out at the moment, but performing with Blaine made him feel like he had a purpose in the world, at least for a little bit. He then joined back in with Blaine as they finished up the song.

_"I will beat the odds__  
__I can go the distance__  
__I will face the world__  
__Fearless, proud and strong__  
__I will please the gods__  
__I can go the distance__  
__Till I find my hero's welcome__  
__Right where I belong!"_

They held out the last note, smiling and watching each other, both thinking about how they would go the distance and beat the odds to make the best out of the situation they were in.

* * *

**So there you have it! Klaine from the future! I actually enjoyed writing this, so if you would like to request any other future drabbles feel free. Otherwise I'll just stick to the present. Please review and let me know, I love hearing your feedback!**


	30. Webcams

**Thirty chapters? Wow, I totally didn't expect to ever write that many drabbles. Thanks so much for all the support this story has gotten, it's lasted this long because of you! Please continue to enjoy and review! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Skype...or Lake Erie.**

* * *

Kurt looked at the time and smiled upon seeing that it was 7:00. The time that he and Blaine had set up to talk to each other using their webcams. Kurt sat down cross-legged on his bed and logged into Skype. Soon after, Blaine's face appeared on the screen. "Hi Blaine!" Kurt beamed.

"Kurt!" Blaine greeted. "I've missed you."

Kurt rolled his eyes but couldn't keep his smile off his face. "It's been what, five days?" Kurt laughed. "And you've been texting me...a lot..."

Blaine pouted. "This house we rent by Lake Erie is _boring_ and texting isn't the same as seeing your beautiful face."

Kurt stuck his tongue out but a smile tugged at his lips. "Cheesy. But yea, I've missed seeing you too."

Blaine smiled satisfied. "You wanna see the Lake?"

"Sure!"

Blaine stood up from his seat on his porch and walked over to the railing overlooking the great lake. He turned his laptop so it was facing the lake. "Can you see it?"

Kurt looked intently at the water, the setting sun causing the water to sparkle. "It's amazing."

Blaine turned the laptop back towards him as he sat back down. "You're amazing."

Kurt giggled. "Blaine are you ok? You're acting like we haven't seen each other in forever!"

"It feels like forever." Blaine said quietly.

Kurt leaned closer to the webcam. "You're so cute." he whispered. "But yes, it's felt like a long time." Kurt sighed.

They both remained quiet for a bit, in comfortable silence, content with just watching each other. Blaine leaned his face on his left hand and looked into Kurt's eyes which mirrored the colors of the lake in front of him, as Kurt smiled at Blaine's hair, which was hanging loosely around his face, probably damp from swimming in the lake.

Their peaceful moment was interrupted, however, when Rachel appeared in the doorway of Kurt's room. Kurt silently cursed himself for leaving the door ajar as Rachel cheerfully said "Hi Kurt!"

Kurt broke eye contact with Blaine and looked over at Rachel, who had walked into his room and was peering over his shoulder at his laptop. "Rachel, hi." Kurt said, careful not to yell at her for interrupting him and Blaine.

"Hi Blaine Warbler." Rachel laughed, ignoring Kurt's exasperated look that was aimed at her.

Blaine, who had still been fixated on Kurt shook his head slightly and looked towards Rachel. "Oh...hello Rachel." he said, just noticing her.

This only made Rachel laugh harder as Kurt scowled. "You two are so adorable!" She said as she clapped her hands together.

Blaine laughed awkwardly and Kurt sighed. "Rachel, do you mind?"

"Sorry, sorry. I'll leave you two alone" She winked.

"Bye Rachel." Kurt said pointedly.

"Ok, ok I'm leaving. Bye Blaine!" Rachel said as she walked out of Kurt's room.

"Bye." Blaine called out.

Soon after an enthusiastic "Hey Finn!" was heard from down the hallway and Kurt let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

"Well." he turned back to Blaine.

"We're adorable?" Blaine questioned, laughing.

Kurt shrugged. "You're adorable."

"_You're_ adorable." Blaine grinned.

"Then sure, we're adorable." Kurt laughed.

"Cool." Blaine said, as he once again focused on Kurt's face.

"Alright then. So when are you coming home?"

"Four days." Blaine pouted.

"I can't wait."

* * *

**Yea, I don't know where Rachel came from...she totally just invaded. Yup. **


	31. Webcams 2

**Very short little chapter here! It's a sequel to the last chapter 'webcams.' Hope you enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer: Glee _still_ isn't mine. **

* * *

Kurt opened the door and was immediately forced backwards as Blaine barreled into Kurt and pulled him into a tight hug. "Blaine!" Kurt shouted in surprise as he returned Blaine's hug. "You're back!"

Blaine released Kurt and stepped back to look at him. "Thank god for that." He then looked around, and upon not seeing anyone cupped Kurt's face in his hands and crushed their lips together.

Kurt inhaled deeply and brought his arms up around Blaine's neck, but pulled their lips apart. "Blaine, Finn's home."

"Your room then." Blaine breathed.

Kurt raised an eyebrow but allowed Blaine to drag him up the stairs. The door to Kurt's room had barely just been shut when Blaine pushed Kurt up against it and locked their lips together again. They kissed each other hungrily until Kurt pulled away and leaned his forehead down against Blaine's and looked at him questioningly.

Blaine pouted. "Fourteen freakin days in Lake Erie. I need this. I need you."

Kurt rolled his eyes but kissed Blaine again, his tongue tracing Blaine's lower lip. Blaine opened his mouth slightly and brushed his tongue against Kurt's which made Kurt recoil a bit in surprise.

"Sorry." Blaine whispered into Kurt's mouth.

Kurt shook his head and pushed Blaine backwards against the opposite wall. They continued kissing each other, Kurt working a hand through Blaine's hair. Blaine unbuttoned Kurt's shirt and Kurt shrugged out of it as he started kissing Blaine's neck. He suddenly bit down and sucked on Blaine's skin between his neck and his shoulder and Blaine moaned in surprise. "Kurt."

Kurt pulled away and smiled sweetly at Blaine as he grabbed hold of Blaine's shoulders and forced away from the wall a bit, gently. He then pulled Blaine's tee-shirt off over his and they started kissing again, their bare chests pressed against each other. Suddenly, Kurt's door opened and they shot away from each other as Finn asked "Hey Kurt do you have any tape?Ohmygod." Finn's hand flew up in front of his face but not before he saw Kurt glaring at him and Blaine looking out sheepishly from behind him.

"Finn there's tape in the kitchen. And there's this wonderful thing called knocking. You might wanna try it sometime."

"Right. Sorry dudes." Finn replied awkwardly.

"Finn?" Kurt said sharply.

"Yea?"

"Leave."

"Oh...right..." Finn turned around and walked away quickly, shutting the door behind him.

Kurt sighed as Blaine let out an awkward laugh and said, "Well that kinda killed the mood..."

* * *

**Ah Finn, just ruining everything. Silver fox animagus may be posting a little story of Finn's point of view and why it was so necessary that he interrupted Klaine for tape. So you can head on over to her profile and check it out if you want! **

**Reviews are love :) **


	32. Shopping Spree

**This chapter is a combination of ideas from Mysticflare, Alina Lassiter, and infinitelyxpaige. Mysticflare wanted a chapter where Klaine gets coffee, Alina Lassiter wanted them to go shopping, and infinitelyxpaige also wanted Kurt to drag Blaine shopping. So i may have cheated by making three requests into one chapter...but it worked. Well, it kinda didn't. Cause I used up my last three ideas in one chapter...oops...so if you have any more requests let me know! I hope you enjoy! And please continue to review :D**

**Don't own Glee. Never have, probably never will :P**

* * *

Blaine walked into the Lima Bean and instantly spotted Kurt sitting at their usual table sipping his drink. He rushed over to Kurt and sat down, a worried look in his eye. Kurt lowered his cardboard cup and beamed at Blaine, his eyes shining. "Great! You're here!"

Blaine sighed, "What was so important that you needed me to come here at 6:30 in the morning?"

Kurt giggled. He was actually surprised Blaine had showed up this early, and at such short notice. "We're going shopping!"

"Wait..." Blaine trailed off, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Shopping?"

Kurt took another sip of his drink and bounced a little in his seat. "Uh huh! Stores open at 7 today...I dunno why...some sort of big sale thing!"

"Shopping...?" Blaine asked again.

"Yea silly! What'd you think we were doing?" Kurt laughed.

"I don't know...you texted me 'Blaine get to the Lima Bean ASAP.' I thought something was wrong or something." Blaine said, exasperated.

"Well it's not!"

Blaine eyed Kurt, just noticing how hyper he seemed. "Is that coffee caffeinated?"

Kurt nodded. "Yup! Gotta be wide awake to get all the best sales!"

Blaine stared at Kurt. So _this_ was why Kurt always got de-caf. **(1)** "Are you feeling okay Kurt?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be feeling okay? We're going shopping!"

"Maybe we shouldn't. You seem a bit hyper."

Kurt narrowed his eyes at Blaine. "We're going shopping." He said in a serious tone.

Blaine raised his hands as a sign of surrender. "Fine. Fine. We'll go shopping."

Kurt smiled, satisfied, and took another sip of his coffee. Blaine rolled his eyes and sighed. The things he did for Kurt Hummel.

* * *

7:00 rolled around and Blaine and Kurt walked up to the mall. Well, Blaine walked. Kurt sort of bounced. But Blaine found it adorable. Blaine grasped Kurt's hand, partly because of Kurt's aforementioned adorable-ness, and partly to keep him from running off without Blaine. They entered the mall and Kurt dragged Blaine off to the first store.

* * *

Working his way around the other early shoppers, Kurt quickly grabbed clothing objects off various racks in the store. Every once in a while he would hold a shirt, or a pair of pants or shorts up to Blaine's body, either nod or shake his head, and then put the item back, or add it to the growing stack of clothes in his arms. Blaine watched on in amusement, scared to interrupt Kurt, who seemed to be in a constant state of deep thought. After a bit more of Kurt's manic shopping, however, Blaine found the courage to speak up. "Kurt, maybe you should, I don't know, try those on, and buy them, or put some back...or something. I mean, this is only the first store."

Kurt blinked his eyes a few times, then looked back and forth from the pile of clothes he was holding, to Blaine. Suddenly he shook his head quickly, almost as though he was snapping out of a trance. He took the top half of clothes off of the pile and handed them to Blaine. "These are yours. You can try them on!"

Blaine took the clothes he was handed in surprise. He hadn't been totally unaware that Kurt had seemed to be shopping for the both of them, but he hadn't expected Kurt to have picked out that many clothes for him. "Uh..." Blaine said awkwardly, as he followed Kurt to the dressing rooms.

* * *

After both of them had tried on their clothes and modeled them for each other, they decided what they were actually going to buy, and what they were going to out back. They ended up putting back a significant amount of the objects they had tried on, but according to Kurt 'half the fun was trying things on anyway.'  
After paying for their respective items, Kurt dragged Blaine along to the next store. Blaine was already quite exhausted, but he chose not to complain—yet. It was kind of entertaining shopping with someone as passionate as Kurt.

* * *

The next store was a bit more crowded, as it was becoming a more reasonable time for people to be awake. This, however, did not dim Kurt's enthusiasm in the slightest. He went through the same routine as in the last store. It became almost rhythmic—finger a shirt on the rack, pick it up and look at it closer, nod and hold onto it, or shake your head and put it back.  
Blaine, however, was starting to decide that Kurt was being a little ridiculous. He understood that shopping meant a lot to Kurt, but the amount of things he continued to pick out was becoming a bit much. "Hey Kurt?" Blaine asked as Kurt was looking at a short sleeve dark blue button up shirt.

"Hmm?" Kurt replied, still contemplating the shirt.

"Don't you already have a shirt like that?"

Kurt looked at the shirt and placed it on the pile in his arms. "Yea, but this one is loads better!" He smiled, pleased with himself.

Blaine rolled his eyes, finally giving in to what he had restrained from doing for quite some time now, with various items of clothing. He reached out and plucked the dark blue shirt from the pile, and placed it back on the rack without a word.

He looked up, and his eyes locked with Kurt's, as Kurt's eyes grew wide in shock. "Why-why did you do that?" Kurt asked, sounding dejected and almost child-like.

Blaine fought back the urge to laugh and hug Kurt, and instead said "You, my friend, have a problem. You have a shirt just like that! You don't need another one."

Kurt picked the shirt back up and held onto it. "The sleeves are shorter and it's a bit lighter in color. I totally need it."

Blaine grabbed hold of the shirt also. "I don't want you to waste your money Kurt! Consider this an intervention."

Kurt tugged the shirt towards him, attempting to pull it out of Blaine's grasp. "Please let go of the shirt Blaine." Kurt said calmly, though with a lust in his eyes that almost frightened Blaine.

"Nope."

Kurt tugged harder on the shirt. "Blaine let go! You're gonna rip it!" Kurt said, his voice raising a little and attracting them some attention from other shoppers.

Blaine shook his head; the fabric was strong. It wouldn't rip.

Suddenly Kurt sneezed, causing him to let go of the shirt and send Blaine backwards onto the ground. Blaine smiled at up at Kurt. "I win."

Kurt stuck his tongue out at Blaine. "No fair! I sneezed!" Kurt pouted.

"Oh well." Blaine stood up and placed the shirt back on the rack.

"I need that shirt!" Kurt protested again.

"Kurt, no you don't. Come on, go try these on or something." Kurt sighed loudly, but allowed Blaine to turn him around so he was in the direction of the dressing rooms. However, when Kurt turned around he came face to face with a store employee, who didn't look to happy. "Boys." she said "Please calm down or I'm going to have to ask you to leave the store."

Kurt stared at her, horrified, as Blaine averted her eye and replied "Okay, sorry."

She nodded, satisfied, and walked away. Kurt whisked around and stared at Blaine. "I can't believe you!" he whispered furiously. "You almost got us kicked out of the store!"

Blaine smiled goofily, the hilarity of the situation hitting him now that the employee was gone. They almost got kicked out of a store for fighting over a stupid shirt. "Now wouldn't that have been a shame." he said, feigning disappointment.

"Yes it would've been! And I still want that shirt..."

"You're hopeless."

* * *

**1. Truth be told I don't know if Kurt usually gets a decaf coffee. But we're gonna pretend he does cause hyper!Kurt is just really fun to write. ;) **


	33. Fourth of July

**So I know the fourth of July was yesterday (For me at least, I'm totally clueless with different time zones or whatever) but this is a fourth of July/Independence Day chapter. I had wanted to write one but didn't have an idea so then Silver fox animagus gave me this idea so thanks for that! And happy late Independence Day to all you Americans reading this, and happy random date in July to everyone else I guess! :P Reviews would be lovely!**

** Disclaimer: Don't own glee or Katy Perry's 'Firework.' Or any fireworks for that matter.**

* * *

"Hey Kurt! Happy fourth of July!"

Kurt put his phone on speaker and continued his moisturizing routine. "Thanks. You too."

"You don't sound excited." Blaine said.

Kurt could picture Blaine pouting, which made him laugh a little. "Eh, I guess I'm not really."

Blaine gasped. "Why not? It's awesome!"

Kurt sighed. Here we go. "Well, it's great that America's all independent and such but other than that no, I don't really like the fourth of July." Kurt said as he applied some lotion to his face.

Blaine rolled over on his bed so he was on his back with his head hanging off the side of the bed. "But the fourth of July is awesome!"

"And why do you like it so much, may I ask?"

Blaine couldn't help but have a big goofy grin on his face as he said "There's fireworks!"

Kurt winced a little. "But what's the point of fireworks?"

"They look so cool!"

Kurt rolled his eyes as he continued moisturizing. "But you know what they look like, so what's the point of seeing them over and over again?"

"I know what you look like and I like seeing you over and over again." Blaine grinned into his phone.

"How. How do you manage to be so cheesy? But really? Did you just compare me to a firework?"

Blaine sat up cause the blood was rushing to his head, which caused him to be a tad off-key as he sang "Baby you're a firework!"

"Blaine, I know you have an unhealthy obsession with Katy Perry but I would really rather not be compared to a firework."

"Someone's grumpy today. What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Something's up."

"The ceiling is up."

"Fireworks are up!"

Kurt groaned. "Thankfully not yet."

"Ah ha! You don't like fireworks!" Blaine said, quite proud of himself.

"Really?" Kurt replied sarcastically. "What gave it away?"

"Well why not?"

"Cause."

"Cause why?"

"Just cause."

"There's a reason."

"You're not gonna let this go are you?"

"Nope!"

"Fine. Don't laugh."

"No promises."

"Blaine." Kurt whined.

"Fine. Fine. I won't laugh."

"I shouldn't tell you."

"Come on Kurt, you can tell me."

"Fine. I'm scared of fireworks." Kurt said quietly.

Blaine couldn't help himself, he chuckled a little.

"Blaine! You said you wouldn't laugh."

"That wasn't a laugh..." Blaine trailed off, but then tried to recover himself as he added "But why are you scared of them?"

"They're really loud and people always get hurt from them and what if a tree catches on fire-"

Blaine cut Kurt off. "But they're so pretty."

Kurt sighed. "Not helping. I just don't like all the noise and stuff. But Happy fourth of July to you. You can enjoy the fireworks."

Blaine decided that Kurt was probably done talking about it and that he should just let it go. Even though he still couldn't quite wrap his mind around the fact. "Alright. I'll talk to you later Kurt."

"Bye Blaine."

"Bye."

* * *

Kurt sat wrapped in a blanket on the window seat under the window that looked out to his backyard. He had just gone in as the fireworks had just started up. He did sort of enjoy watching the fireworks from indoors, but he still jumped every once in a while from the loud noise. It made him feel sort of left out as he watched his dad, Carole, Finn, and Rachel outside watching the fireworks their backyard neighbors were setting off, but Blaine had had plans for today so he was alone.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Kurt groaned, but got up from his seat keeping the blanket wrapped around his shoulders as he walked to the door. Even though it was summer, he didn't want to give up his cozy blanket. He answered the door, and was very surprised to see Blaine standing there. "I thought you had plans with your family?"

"Hello to you too." Blaine smiled. "And yea, but I escaped."

Kurt grinned as he stepped back to allow Blaine to come in and shut the door. "Everyones outside watching the fireworks." he explained to Blaine.

"Aww and you're just sitting inside?"

"Well I was watching them." Kurt replied as he walked back over to the window seat with Blaine following him. "It's quieter from in here. And safer." Kurt said as he sat down on the window seat.

Blaine sat beside him and wrapped an arm around Kurt. "You know what? It's kinda cute that you're scared of fireworks."

"What?" Kurt laughed in surprise.

"It's just..." Blaine struggled for words as a particularly long string of fireworks was set off. Kurt flinched from the loud noise and Blaine pulled him closer into his own body. "That. You're kinda adorable."

Kurt looked up at Blaine. "Thanks I guess."

"Your very welcome." Blaine smiled as he pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead. "I'll protect you from the fireworks."

Kurt rolled his eyes but wrapped the blanket around Blaine as well and snuggled closer into Blaine as they continued to watch the fireworks light up the night sky.


	34. Confessions

**Thanks for all the requests guys! I will get around to them very soon, but yet again, this random idea popped into my head and wouldn't go away. Even though I hadn't wanted to delve into Blaine's family life at all, because I am trying pretty much to stick with the canon world of Glee, I did for this chapter. If, when Glee starts up again, they go into Blaine's family background and such, I'll probably end up using that as his family. But for now, this is how I wrote Blaine's dad acting. If that makes any sense. So yea, read, enjoy, review!**

**Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine.**

* * *

"Blaine what's wrong?" Kurt asked, worried, as he opened the door and saw Blaine standing there with tear streaks on his face.

Blaine ran a hand through his hair and took a shuddering breath. "Can I come in?"

Kurt moved to the side and Blaine walked into the hallway. Kurt shut the door behind him then faced Blaine again. "Blaine what happened? What's wrong?"

"Its-it's my dad Kurt."

Kurt looked up at Blaine in surprise. Blaine never talked about his family. As a matter of fact, he'd never really seen Blaine cry before either. Blaine was always so calm and collected. He didn't say anything, however, and Blaine continued.

"He-he's never exactly been, well, happy with me-me being...gay..." Blaine trailed off.

"Come here Blaine." Kurt said softly. He led Blaine into the living room and sat down on the couch. Blaine took a seat next to him and Kurt grabbed his hand and looked up at him expectantly. "I'm listening." He prompted gently.

Blaine took another deep breath and Kurt squeezed his hand. Blaine began to talk again "He-he's never" Blaine took another shuddering breath as a couple more tears escaped his eyes and ran down his face silently. "He's never really bullied me or anything. Well not directly." Blaine took another breath and paused searching for the right words. "He does care about me; I mean otherwise he wouldn't pay for me to go to Dalton or anything. He let me go there because I had been harassed at my other school. But, ever since I-I came out to him…he's been…distant. I can tell he's, uncomfortable with the idea, so he just kind of ignores it. He used to try and, straighten me out I guess…he had us try and rebuild a car one summer…but I think he knew it would never work. So we've just kinda stayed away from each other. Until today. I-I don't know what happened Kurt." Blaine rubbed the back of his neck and another tear dripped out of his eye. "All of a sudden, he just... I was playing my guitar quietly in my room, just singing softly and all, you know? But then he just came in, and out of nowhere, he-he said 'Blaine, just stop being so gay.'"

Kurt took a sharp intake of breath, and clasped his other hand around Blaine's hand too.

Blaine sighed, and continued. "And I-I put down my guitar and I just looked at him, you know, for an explanation or something but he didn't give one. He just looked back at me. He looked tired, worn down, and he, he said it again. 'Blaine I'm sick of it. Just please.' And Kurt. I-I lost it. I stood up and it made me feel stronger, even though I'm shorter than him, and I-I said 'Dad, I can't just _stop_ being gay. It's who I am. You know that.'" Blaine had stopped crying, and Kurt could feel the anger at the memory radiating off of him. "And then, Kurt. He-he didn't know…about us, I mean, we never talked anymore, I never even had the chance to tell him. But, then, I just…I lost it Kurt. I told him. I said, 'And besides. I have a boyfriend Dad.' And he just looked at me, in shock and I told him more…I said 'His name is Kurt. And I love him. I'm gay, and I'm in love with Kurt, Dad.'"

Kurt gave a halfhearted smile as Blaine said, "And then, we just kinda looked at each other, and then he broke the silence by saying 'get out.'" Kurt's smile faded quickly but Blaine shook his head. "Now that i think about it, he wasn't actually kicking me out…I'll go back and we'll probably pretend it never happened. Well, I don't think he was…I told you, I know he cares a little bit. He was just taken off-guard is all. I kinda threw our relationship at him and all." Blaine laughed a little. "And it doesn't matter anyway. We've never been close, but I guess I'm actually kind of glad I told him. It's good he knows; it's who I am." Blaine paused, but then said, "You know what Kurt? I would like to thank you."

Kurt looked at Blaine confused but let him continue.

"You-you, Kurt. You have helped me so much. I used to be so confused, and embarrassed. Even though I seemed like I was confident, I wasn't really all the time. But you helped me be strong. You-you taught me how to be me Kurt. How to be happy. And I thank you for that. And for being so perfect."

Kurt's eyes glistened with tears as he pulled Blaine into the tightest hug he could. He just wanted to hold onto this moment forever. Kurt had always felt like Blaine had saved him. He couldn't believe that it was also like he had saved Blaine.

"I will always be there for you." he whispered into Blaine's ear. "Just like you've always been there for me."


	35. Push It

**First things first, all you Harry Potter fans reading this? The movie was epic. Yup.**

**Alrighty, this idea was requested by amber'eyed'countess. Hope you enjoy! And thank you so much for all the reviews! Please continue to leave feedback of what you liked, or any suggestions you have!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or the song Push It**

* * *

Blaine snorted a little as he tried to hold back a laugh. "Kurt? What's this?"

Kurt stood up from his position seated in front of his vanity mirror and walked over to where Blaine was sitting on Kurt's bed with his laptop. He bent over Blaine's shoulder and saw a video that said 'McKinley glee club performs Push It.' Kurt's eyes widened and he went to grab the laptop out of Blaine's hands. "That is nothing. Absolutely nothing."

Blaine, realizing that it was indeed something grabbed the laptop back from Kurt and placed it in front of himself on the bed.

"Blaine Everett Anderson don't you _dare_ play that video." Kurt said as he tried to get the laptop again.

"Why not?" Blaine asked, amused at how badly Kurt didn't want him to.

"Cause. Now just close out of it-"

"If I close out of it now I'll just go home and watch it then. If this video is half as bad as you seem to be making it out to be, at least you can defend yourself if I watch it here." Blaine grinned deviously.

"How about you just don't watch it at all? That could work too." Kurt attempted to reason as he tried to grab the laptop again. Instead, Blaine put his arms around Kurt and forced Kurt into a sitting position behind him on the bed. "Hey! No fair!"

Blaine grabbed both of Kurt's wrists in one of his hands, and clicked on the video with his free hand.

Kurt groaned in horror as the music started and the memories of exactly _what_ he had done during this song flooded back to him.

"Kurt? Kurt are you wearing a fanny pack?"

"I told you not to watch this Blaine."

"You look so young!"

"Blaine close out of this video."

"Not gonna happe-" Blaine's breath hitched as the Kurt in the video ran his hand down his body.

"Please turn it off?"

"Kurt. Your hips." Blaine stared in amazement at Kurt's dancing.

Kurt groaned, but knew any more attempts to get Blaine to shut the video off would be futile.

Suddenly, Blaine gasped a little and started laughing. "Did you just smack Finn's ass?"

Kurt felt his face grow warm. "I liked him back then! Just shut this off?" he tried asking again, even though he knew it wouldn't work.

Blaine's grip tightened on Kurt's hands and his breathing became shallower. "Your hips. How are your hips doing that?" And now you're crawling on the floor-" Blaine couldn't take it anymore. He whisked his body around and crushed his lips against Kurt's.

Kurt fell backwards on his bed in surprise and pulled away from Blaine. Blaine leaned down and pressed his lips against Kurt's again. Once again, Kurt pulled away. That video just made him ridiculously self conscious. He _really_ did not enjoy watching himself do those things. Kurt propped himself up with his elbows and looked at Blaine.

Blaine's heart was pounding, and it was taking all of his energy not to latch himself back onto Kurt. However, he somehow managed to control himself and form a somewhat coherent sentence. "What. Was. That?"

Kurt averted his eyes and answered "In hindsight? Not one of Rachel's brightest ideas, that's for sure."

"But what...your dancing...just-"

"How about we pretend this never happened, and just move on with our lives?"

"I'd rather not. Kurt...you-you were _sexy_ at McKinley. What the hell happened when you came to Dalton?"

"I learned better."

Blaine leaned closer to Kurt's face and breathed "Don't be so self conscious. You are freakin _hot_."

Kurt's heart skipped a beat, and as he realized that Blaine wasn't going to let this go, he decided to _try_ and have a little fun with him. Kurt tilted his head up a bit so he was even closer to Blaine, and he whispered "And it took you watching that horrendous video to realize this?"

Blaine grinned and moved to kiss Kurt again. 'Never mind, I can't do this' Kurt decided as he tilted his head down so Blaine's lips only brushed his temple.

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows in frustration and he put his hand on Kurt's chin to tilt Kurt's face up towards his. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"Blaine, that video-"

"-Was amazing."

"-Embarrassing." Kurt corrected for him.

"Why?" Blaine asked, confused.

"Did you _see_ what I was doing?"

Blaine gave him a goofy grin, "I most certainly did. It was _hot"_

Kurt shook his head. He wanted to just give in to Blaine…but… "I can't believe I did those things….in front of everyone…at _school_."

Blaine laughed. "They've probably forgot about it by now."

"Still…"

Blaine put both his hands on Kurt's shoulders and shook him. Kurt looked up into Blaine's eyes in surprise. "You are sexy. And hot. And a hell of a dancer. _Please_ just let me kiss you already!"

Kurt laughed at Blaine's begging and rolled his eyes. "Hmmm…"

"_Please_?" Blaine looked at Kurt with his puppy dog eyes, although they had an urgency in them that Kurt found quite amusing.

Kurt sighed. "Fine-"

The word was barely out of Kurt's mouth when Blaine connected his lips with Kurt's once more. Kurt gave in, and kissed Blaine back this time.


	36. Kid Klaine

**This idea was given to me by an anonymous reviewer, so I can't properly give them credit. Thank you for the idea though! This chapter is a kid!klaine chapter. I would say they're about 5, 6ish, and Kurt's mother (Elizabeth) is still alive. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

* * *

Kurt sat with his mom and dad on a blue and white checkered blanket in the park. Every other weekend, the little family would go down to the local park and have a picnic dinner. Kurt finished eating his dinner and sat still on the blanket with his back to his parents. Kurt loved the park as it got dark; he thought it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. The sky glowing from the sunset, the slight wind rustling the leaves in the trees, and the first fireflies starting to come out of hiding.

Burt was sitting on the blanket with his back against a large tree trunk, and Elizabeth was leaning against him. They watched their young son lovingly as he sat quietly looking out into the night.

Suddenly a small boy with messy curly dark hair bounced over to the Hummels. He stood in front of Kurt but Kurt ignored him.

"Hi! I'm Blaine!" the small boy announced.

Kurt finally looked up to see Blaine beaming down at him. "Hi." Kurt said quietly.

"What's your name?" Blaine asked.

"Kurt."

"Hi Kurt! Wanna come play with me?"

Kurt turned around and looked at his parents, who caught each other's eye, smiled, and then turned back to their son and nodded. "Just don't go too far." Elizabeth warned the two boys.

Kurt nodded and then stood up. Blaine reached out and grasped Kurt's hand. "Come with me!" Blaine said excitedly.

Kurt had no choice but to run with Blaine away from the picnic blanket and towards the open field. "Where are we going?" he asked Blaine, curious as to why this strange boy with sticky hands had taken him with him.

Blaine came to a stop and let go of Kurt's hand. "Here! We can catch fireflies!" Blaine grinned.

"Oh..."

Blaine noticed that his new friend wasn't nearly as excited as he was about this idea. "What's wrong?"

Kurt looked down at the ground and dug the toe of his shoe into the dirt. "I'm not very good at catching fireflies...I usually just watch them fly around."

"That's ok...here, I'll show you how!" Blaine waited until he saw a pinprick of light a little to his left. He pointed to it, then ran after it as Kurt watched. The firefly lit up again and this time Blaine reached his hands out, and cupped them around the small bug. Keeping his hands closed together, he ran back over to Kurt. "I got one!" he exclaimed as he opened his hands up.

Kurt peered in at the small opening Blaine had made in his hands and saw the firefly sitting there. "Wow."

Blaine laughed. "And then after you catch it you let it go, and try and catch a different one." Blaine opened his hands up all the way, and waited for the firefly to fly away. "You try!"

Kurt looked around him until he saw a little flash of light. He ran towards it and reached his hands up, but it had flown higher then he could reach. Kurt jumped up off the ground and tried to raise his arms high enough but he still couldn't reach the bug. "It's too high up." he pouted.

"Good try though!" Blaine encouraged. "Here, you can try and get that one." Blaine pointed to a firefly a few feet in front of him that was flying low to the ground.

Kurt ran towards it, but then stopped, looking around for where it had went. Suddenly, he spotted a small flash of light in front of him and he reached out his hands and cupped them together. "I got it!" he shouted excitedly. "Blaine I got one!"

Blaine ran over to Kurt. "Open you hands up just a little bit." Kurt did as was instructed and giggled as the little bug crawled around his hand.

Blaine then spotted another blip of light right near Kurt's shoulder. Blaine reached his hands out and caught his own firefly. "Look Kurt, I got one too! They can be friends!"

Blaine touched his cupped hands to Kurt's. "I'll open my hand up and then my bug can crawl into your hand to the other bug!"

Kurt kept his hands close to Blaine's as Blaine allowed his firefly to walk into Kurt's hand. Blaine looked down at Kurt's hands and the two bugs, then he met Kurt's eyes. Kurt smiled. "I think they like each other!"

Without warning, one of the fireflies in Kurt's hand flew away. "Oh no!"

"It's ok! Blaine laughed. "Just let the other one go too so the friends can be together."

Kurt opened his hands up all the way and the other firefly flew away. "I hope it finds its friend."

Blaine laughed. "Me too!...Hey Kurt? Can we be friends?" Blaine asked shyly.

"Uh...sure, I guess!"

"Cool!"

Kurt smiled, but looked down at the ground again, feeling a bit shy himself. "Thanks for teaching me how to catch fireflies."

"No problem! That's what friends are for!"

Kurt giggled as he ran off to try and catch another firefly, with Blaine following close behind him.

* * *

**As always, I want to thank everyone for the lovely reviews! I really hope everyone continues to comment on these little chapters. And anyone who has been subscribing or favoriting this story, thank you too! I would love if some of you who subscribe but do not review tell me what you like or what you want to see more of. Also, any suggestions you have on how I can improve my writing would be greatly appreciated. I understand not everyone has time for that, and that's ok. But if you do find some time to leave a quick review it would really mean a lot to me! :)**


	37. Canni Klaine

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'm happy so many people seemed to enjoy kid!klaine. But for now, here's some more present time Klaine. But it's a different kind of Klaine. It's ...canni!Klaine :O **

**I came up with the idea with Silver fox animagus and then she requested it in a review so I hope you enjoy it!**

****Warning: There is blood, just a heads up for those who don't particularly like that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Sweeney Todd**

* * *

**Can you come over? ****–Kurt**

Karofsky read the text message in shock. There was no way Hummel, Kurt Hummel wanted _him _of all people to come over. Karofsky rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly feeling self conscious. What if this was just a cruel joke? How did Hummel even get his number? And wasn't he dating that preppy kid Blaise or something? However, deciding he really didn't have anything to loose, he got in his car and drove to Kurt's house.

* * *

"He's not gonna come." Blaine told Kurt.

Kurt shook his head. "He'll come. He'll probably just want to kiss me again-" Kurt shuddered "-but he should be here."

Blaine licked his lips. "Well I hope he gets here soon."

Kurt laughed and wrapped his arms around Blaine. Resting his head down on Blaine's shoulder, he said, "Me too, honey. Me too."

* * *

Karofsky pulled up to the Hummel-Hudson's house, and began to feel nervous. There were no cars in the driveway but Kurt's. It would be him and Kurt alone in the house together. 'No. Stop thinking like that', he told himself 'Hummel has a boyfriend. You're pathetic. He doesn't want you. He probably just called you over here so he could make fun of you more.' Karofsky attempted to shake the thoughts out of his mind and got out of the car.

* * *

"But I'll feel like I was cheating on you."

"You have to do it Kurt, you have to lure him into the house. He likes you, this is really the only way."

Kurt sighed. "Fine. But just know that I won't enjoy it in the least."

"But just think, it'll all be worth it." Blaine smiled and Kurt reluctantly grinned back.

* * *

Karofsky took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. Kurt detached himself from Blaine, who went to hide in another room, and Kurt walked to the door to answer it. Kurt opened the door and leaned against the doorframe. "Hello Dave." Kurt breathed.

Karofsky's breath hitched and he felt his heart flip-flop. "Uh…hi." He replied awkwardly.

Kurt batted his eyelashes and leaned towards Karofsky. "Why don't you come in?"

Karofsky felt Kurt's warm breath on his face and cursed himself for being so awkward. Kurt would never want him. This couldn't possibly mean anything. But Karofsky couldn't resist Kurt's perfect figure and enchanting voice. He followed Kurt into the house and Kurt shut the door behind them. "So…uh, why'd you ask me to come here?" Karofsky wondered out loud.

Kurt stood on his tip-toes and whispered into Karofsky's ear. "I missed you."

'Wait—does that mean…' Dave thought. 'Why would _he_ want _you_?' "Um, what'dya mean?"

Kurt walked around Karofsky and trailed his fingers down Karofsky's neck. "Well I haven't seen you recently. Now I finally can."

Karofsky, deciding this was as much of an invitation as any, turned around and pulled Kurt's body towards his. Kurt let him, despite how uncomfortable he was feeling. Karofsky then grabbed Kurt's face and hungrily kissed him, similar to the first time in the locker room. This time, however, Kurt didn't pull away. He needed to be convincing, no matter how sick Karofsky made him feel. Suddenly, Karofsky parted their lips and looked at Kurt. Kurt smiled, and put a hand up to Karofsky's chest, causing him to walk backwards towards the kitchen. Kurt then stopped walking, and pulled Karofsky in for another kiss. Behind Karofsky's back, Kurt gave a thumbs up to Blaine, who was standing in the kitchen. Blaine walked towards Kurt and Karofsky, holding a large knife.

Kurt pulled away from Karofsky and reached a hand up to Karofsky's face. Kurt trailed it down the side of his face, causing Karofsky to lean in to kiss Kurt again. This time Kurt shook his head, took his hands, and cupped Karofsky's face. Kurt tilted Karofsky's head up and pressed a light kiss to the exposed skin of Karofsky's neck and Karofsky whimpered at the soft feel of Kurt's lips. As Kurt pulled away, Blaine, who had quietly reached Karofsky, raised his knife up and pressed it against Karofsky's throat. Karofsky jumped at the cold touch of the metal against his skin. "Shh." Kurt said. "You bastard."

Blaine pressed the knife into Karofsky just enough that small beads of blood started to form. Karofsky knew it would be useless to fight; there was a lust in Kurt's eyes that told him he would have him killed. Karofsky felt like kicking himself. How could he be so _stupid_? Of _course_Kurt didn't want him.

Kurt looked into Karofsky's eyes and relished in the fear—and what seemed to be disappointment—present in them. Kurt knew he didn't have much to say. He didn't really have to explain himself. Kurt figured Karofsky knew too. But he felt like rubbing salt in the open wound. Kurt leaned close to Karofsky, so their lips were _almost _touching, but not quite. Karofsky's breathing got shallower, partly from fear, and partly from wanting Kurt. Kurt grinned deviously, and whispered "Did you really think I wanted you? After everything you've done to me?"

Kurt saw defeat in Karofsky's eyes and he continued. "You disgust me" he spat. Leaning back so he was standing up straight again, Kurt caught eye contact with Blaine.

Blaine then drew the knife across Karofsky's throat, causing blood to drip down Karofsky and to spray out, spattering Kurt, who ignored it, staying intent on watching as Karofsky gagged and moved his hands up to his throat. "Damn." Blaine said as he drew the knife across Karofsky's throat once more. More blood spurted out of the wound, but Karofsky made no movement this time. Kurt then pushed Karofsky backwards, and he fell on the kitchen floor, dead.

Kurt smiled at Blaine. "We did it."

Blaine nodded, and crouched down over Karofsky. He took the bloody knife, and made incisions in Karofsky's body, getting blood on his hands and some on his clothes.

Kurt walked around Karofsky and Blaine, and went to get the pie crusts he and Blaine had baked earlier. The meat from Karofsky wouldn't be grinded, but they would work with what they had. Kurt handed the two small pans with the pie crusts in them to Blaine. Blaine took the bloody meat, and placed it into the pans. Blaine put the knife down on top of Karofsky's body, and picked up one pan. Kurt picked up the other, and they walked over to the counter and placed the pans down. Kurt then picked up another pie crust, and put it on top of the meat, Blaine doing the same. "These have got to be the worst pies in London." Kurt sang, as he opened the preheated oven and placed the two pans inside.

Blaine laughed, but pulled Kurt towards him once Kurt had shut the oven door. "They're gonna taste delicious."

"I hope so. His lips sure don't."

Blaine reached up and cupped Kurt's face, tracing a trail of blood down Kurt's neck with his hand. Kurt leaned down and collided his lips with Blaine's.

* * *

Suddenly, the oven timer rang. "They're ready!" Blaine cheered in a sing-song voice.

* * *

Kurt woke up with a start, and sat up in his bed. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was 7:43. Deciding this wasn't too early; he grabbed his cell phone from his bed side table and called Blaine.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rings.

Finally, a very tired sounding Blaine answered. "Hullo?"

"Blaine! Oh, Blaine…"

Suddenly Blaine was wide awake. "Kurt! Kurt? What's wrong?"

"I-Blaine, you're gonna think I'm insane."

"Kurt, tell me what's wrong." Blaine said urgently.

"I had this dream…it was weird, it was almost like watching a movie. I could tell what Karofsky was thinking, and see him at his own house. We had invited him over, and he was reluctant to come. When he finally showed up, I-I…I pretended I wanted him…oh god Blaine…we kissed…and then-then you came out of the kitchen, just like we had planned, in the dream or something…and you-you slit Karofsky's throat with a knife. And then…oh my god…we-we baked him Blaine. Like all Sweeney Todd style…oh god…" Kurt trailed off.

Blaine was silent for a bit, but then he spoke up. "Well that's great!"

"Blaaaaineee?" Kurt asked slowly. "You feeling okay?"

Blaine chuckled. "Well it's a dream. So you gotta interpret it. So basically if we work together we can take down Karofsky!"

"Well why couldn't I just dream that? Why did I have to kiss him…and you cut him up…" Kurt shuddered.

"Who knows. But this is a good thing Kurt! We won't let Karofsky bother us anymore. No matter what."

Kurt sighed. "Although your interpretation of whatever the hell I just dreamed may be slightly off, thanks."

Blaine grinned, and Kurt could hear it present in his voice as he said "No problem. I love you Kurt."

Kurt smiled, "I love you too. Just promise me we won't eat him?"

Blaine laughed "Alright, I guess that's fair."


	38. Scary Movie Night

**Just a heads up, this chapter closely follows the 1984 version of Nightmare on Elm Street, so there will be mentions of the various characters in it. For those of you who haven't seen it, I think you just need to know that there are five main characters mentioned-Tina, Rod, Nancy, Glen, and Freddy Krueger. I've only seen the movie once, a bit ago so I just tried to remember what I could and included the main events I thought should be mentioned. Other than that, I think it should make enough sense. So I hope you enjoy Klaine's scary movie night!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Nightmare on Elm Street**

* * *

Kurt smiled as he opened the door for Blaine. They were going to have a movie night because Finn was staying over Puck's house and Carole and Burt had gone out.

Blaine walked into Kurt's house with his left hand behind his back. Kurt shut the door and eyed Blaine suspiciously. "What movie did you bring?"

Blaine grinned widely and brought his hand out from behind his back, holding out a DVD case to Kurt. "Nightmare on Elm Street!"

Kurt's eyes widened and he pushed his hands on top of the DVD case, causing Blaine to lower the movie. "No no no no no." He said quickly. "I'm not watching that."

"Why not?" Blaine pouted

"I've heard it's horrifying!"

"But Johnny Depp's in it! You _love _Johnny Depp."

Kurt stuck his tongue out at Blaine. "I still don't wanna see it."

"But I do! I've never seen it but it's supposed to be really good!"

Kurt glared at Blaine.

"Please Kurt? I'll protect you." Blaine smiled.

"You never give up do you?"

"Nope!"

"So we really have to watch this?"

Blaine nodded his head vigorously as Kurt groaned.

"I'll make popcorn." Kurt said dejectedly as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Putting the movie in now!" Blaine called after Kurt as he ran to the living room.

* * *

Kurt came into the living room with a large bowl of popcorn and a plan to just not watch the movie. To just completely ignore it. Blaine could watch his stupid scary movie.

Kurt set the popcorn down on the coffee table and plopped onto the couch next to Blaine. He curled his legs up so they were next to him on the couch and leaned against Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine placed a quick kiss on Kurt's forehead. "Ready?"

"No."

Blaine smiled and hit the play button on the remote. "You'll be fine."

Kurt groaned but ended up looking at the screen. Blaine pulled the popcorn bowl onto his lap and ate a handful of it as they watched a girl—Tina—walk around a boiler room followed by Freddy Kruger who scraped the knives attached to his fingers along the walls. Kurt flinched as the man caught the girl and Blaine patted Kurt's knee.

As the movie continued, Blaine ate more popcorn while Kurt stayed huddled against Blaine.

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut as Tina was thrown around the room and died, but he didn't say anything.

After Tina's death, Kurt promised himself he would stop acting so weak in front of Blaine and just watch the damn movie. He watched with rapt attention during Nancy's nightmares, and actually found himself to be enjoying the suspense.

Kurt watched intently as Rod's sheets began to snake around his neck while he was asleep at the jail, and it was Blaine who jumped, effectively spilling some popcorn, when Rod was jolted off his bed. Kurt smiled at the thought that Blaine wasn't as brave as he was pretending to be. Kurt rubbed his head against Blaine's right shoulder, took a handful of popcorn to eat, and continued watching.

They watched in silence, Blaine flinching every once in a while as Kurt eyes grew wide or his breath hitched in excitement.

When Nancy picked up her phone and a tongue came out of it, Blaine jumped again and spilled more popcorn, causing Kurt to sit up a little, take the bowl from him, and place it back on the table. Blaine pouted but said nothing as he curled his legs up so they were next to him on the couch, quite similar to how Kurt was sitting.

Both Kurt and Blaine jumped in surprise when Glen was sucked into his bed, and they snuggled closer together.

After a little bit more the credits started to roll and Kurt took the remote and shut the TV off, plunging the room into darkness. Kurt leaned his head into Blaine's shoulder. "You were right." Kurt said sleepily. "That was a pretty good movie."

"Are you kidding me?" Blaine whisper-shrieked. "I'm never gonna be able to fall asleep again!"

"Pity." Kurt yawned and burrowed his face into Blaine's shoulder some more.

Blaine took his left arm and wrapped it around Kurt, pulling Kurt closer to him. "That movie was seriously terrifying."

Kurt took his right arm and wrapped it around Blaine's torso. "It wasn't that bad."

Blaine pulled his legs closer to his chest. "Yes it was! Freddy Krueger's gonna kill us!"

Kurt yawned again. "Blaine, be reasonable. We don't live on Elm Street. We're fine."

Blaine laughed, though it still sounded like he was quite frightened. "You're cute when you're tired."

"Hmm." Kurt hummed.

Blaine leaned his head down so it was resting against Kurt's and gently rubbed Kurt's right hip. Kurt nodded slightly and tightened his grip on Blaine, pulling Blaine closer. "If Freddy Krueger starts attacking you I'll wake you up."

"But you're the one falling asleep."

"I always get tired at the end of movies." Kurt replied defensively.

Blaine continued to rub circles on Kurt's hip with his thumb. "Maybe I should go and let you get some sleep."

"No!" Kurt looked up at Blaine, but then leaned his head back against Blaine's shoulder. "I said it was good but it was still scary. I'd feel safer if you stayed here for now." Kurt finished in a small voice.

Blaine laughed softly. "I'll stay for a little bit longer."

Kurt nodded his head against Blaine's shoulder in approval. Blaine smiled, leaned his face against Kurt's hair, and breathed in the smell. He loved the smell of Kurt. It made him feel safe.

Blaine zoned out for a bit, just enjoying the fact he Kurt was leaning up against him. After a bit, however, he noticed that Kurt's breathing had deepened. He looked down as best he could and saw Kurt's eyes shut. Of course Kurt had fallen asleep.

Blaine rolled his eyes and smiled a little, but then sighed. He didn't want to move and wake up Kurt. He should go home, but Kurt just seemed so peaceful. Blaine decided he would wait a little bit longer, and then try and figure out a way he could maneuver himself out of Kurt's grasp.

He nuzzled his head against Kurt and let his arm drape comfortably around Kurt's back and on his hip. He loved the feel of Kurt sleeping on him, and of him leaning up against Kurt. It felt right.

Blaine didn't realize, but slowly, his eyelids began to droop closed, until he was asleep too.

* * *

Burt and Carole got out of their car and closed the doors. Carole looked ahead of her and noticed another car sitting in their driveway. "Who's car is that?" she asked Burt as she walked around the car to meet up with him.

Burt looked at it. "That's Blaine's car, isn't it? What's Blaine still doing here? It's past midnight."

Burt shook his head as he and Carole walked into the house.

Carole turned the light in the hallway on and looked at Burt when she saw something on the couch in the room straight ahead of them.

Burt saw it too, and walked with Carole to the doorway of the living room.

As they both took in the sight of Blaine and Kurt snuggled against each other, asleep, Carole smiled and Burt groaned.

"They fell asleep watching Nightmare on Elm Street?" He eyed the DVD case on the table.

"Movies _do _make Kurt tired." Carole laughed.

"I'm gonna wake them up. Blaine really should go home-"

"-Let them sleep." Carole cut Burt off.

"But-"

"-They're not doing anything." Carole laughed again. "They're so cute."

Burt sighed. "Fine. Blaine can stay the night. At least they're not both sleeping in Kurt's bed this time." Burt smirked.


	39. Special Birthday

**So I don't think I've ever written about Blaine's house...so Blaine finally has a house in this chapter. Yay! Haha, hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

* * *

"So Blaine, got yourself a girlfriend yet?" Alan Anderson nonchalantly asked his son.

Blaine inwardly groaned as he put his fork down and glanced at his mother. Rosie Anderson said nothing, as usual, and continued to eat her grilled chicken, oblivious to her son's discomfort.

Blaine looked back at his father and stared straight into his steely-grey eyes. "No dad. No I haven't." He said sharply.

His dad looked away and cut his chicken with his knife as he calmly said "That's alright, you'll find someone soon enough."

Blaine wanted to scream 'I have! We've been over this! I'm _gay_! I have a _boyfriend_!' but he forced himself to remain silent. Instead, he looked back over at his mom. She looked up and they made eye contact and Blaine tried to plead for help without words. She, however, just looked at him thoughtfully, and went back to eating.

Blaine slumped his shoulders, and reluctantly started to eat again. This wasn't right. His father shouldn't do this to him. And his mother shouldn't just _ignore it_. It just wasn't fair.

* * *

The next day, when Blaine was home alone, he texted Kurt **Can you come over? -Blaine **in hopes that he would just be able to vent to Kurt.

* * *

Kurt was humming along to 'My Favorite Things' as he watched the Sound of Music. It was his mother's birthday, and he liked to celebrate it by watching her favorite movie The Sound of Music and by baking her favorite recipe of strawberry shortcake.  
Elizabeth Hummel had always been so happy on her birthdays. Sure Kurt felt a bit melancholy remembering her, but he liked to try and stay in high spirits for her.

He continued to watch the movie as he felt his phone vibrate and read the text message from Blaine. Blaine knew that it was Elizabeth's birthday. There must be an important reason he wanted Kurt over. Kurt decided The Sound of Music could wait, as he texted Blaine back **sure, be right there -Kurt**.

* * *

As Kurt walked up to Blaine's front door he was taken aback by the size of the house. Sure he had been to Blaine's house a couple of times before, but the large yellow colonial still impressed him.

Kurt knocked on the door, and soon after Blaine opened it. Kurt walked in as Blaine shut the door behind him and said "Hey, thanks for coming."

"Of course. What's up?"

"I just-" Blaine trailed off as he led Kurt into a large living room.

Suddenly, Blaine swung around and wrapped his arms around Kurt.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed in surprise as he wrapped his arms around the shorter boy. "What's going on?"

Blaine continued to hold Kurt as he lifted his head up and looked at Kurt. "I love you."

Kurt squeezed Blaine's body closer to his own. "I love you too."

They stayed in the embrace for a bit until Kurt put his forehead down onto Blaine's and looked into his eyes. "What's going on?"

Blaine pecked Kurt on the lips and looked up at him. "Can't your boyfriend show some affection for you every once in a while?"

"Well of course." Kurt smirked. "But really Blaine, what's up?"

"I'm so glad I have you."

Kurt sighed and reluctantly pulled apart from his boyfriend. He took Blaine's hand and led him over to a couch. "Sit down." Blaine looked up at Kurt but sat as he was told and Kurt sat down next to him. Kurt cared about Blaine, and loved spending time with him, but he was feeling selfish. It was his mom's birthday after all, he kinda wanted to get this over with. He really had wanted to bake that cake. "Alright, talk." Kurt said as he looked into Blaine's bright hazel eyes.

Blaine sighed. "Fine. You know me too well. Last night at dinner, my dad asked if I had a girlfriend yet."

Kurt groaned. "He doesn't give up, does he?"

Blaine shook his head. "Nope. And of course I said no, but then he said that it was ok and that I would find someone soon, and-" Blaine sighed. "I'm sick of it Kurt. I love you. I know that. He knows that. So why does he keep pretending it's not true?"

Kurt scooted closer to Blaine and rubbed his knee. "I don't know."

Blaine smiled up at Kurt. "Thanks for being here. I just needed to see you. And vent a bit..." he added as an afterthought.

Kurt laughed. "You're welcome. Are you done venting?" he asked, eager to get back home.

"Well there is one more thing." Blaine sighed.

Kurt took a deep breath. He would listen to Blaine. This couldn't take much longer. He really did love Blaine, and normally he wouldn't give a second thought about listening to him. But really? Did it have to be today? He wasn't in the best mood to begin with, he was certainly feeling mournful despite the happiness he tried to express, and the fact that Blaine needed his attention wasn't helping much. "I'm listening." he said sweetly.

"Well while my dad was talking to me, my mom just sat there quietly, as usual."

Kurt's eyes widened and he closed them to relax himself as he took a deep breath. Blaine was going to complain about his mother. Of course it had to be today. Of course.

Kurt looked up at Blaine to show he was listening and Blaine continued. "And I just don't understand how she can just ignore it, you know? I mean, she sees exactly what my dad does to me, and she just doesn't _care_. I really can't stand her sometimes."

Kurt had been trying to stay calm throughout Blaine's talk, but he bristled and took his hand off Blaine's knee. "At least you have a mother." He muttered as he turned his back on Blaine.

Blaine blanched. He extended a hand and placed it on the small of Kurt's back, but Kurt just winced at the gentle touch.

Kurt knew he shouldn't have done that. He probably could've controlled himself better. But given the circumstances, he just couldn't.

Blaine sat on the couch looking at Kurt's back with wide eyes. He probably shouldn't have complained to Kurt about his mom...but there was something else. Normally Kurt would've just sat there, listened, and changed the subject quickly. But today... Blaine thought about the day and then remembered it was Kurt's mom's birthday. How could he have forgotten?

Blaine inched closer to Kurt on the couch. "Hey Kurt?" He said gently. "Kurt I'm really sorry. I know it's her birthday. I just-"

A slow tear dripped out of Kurt's eye against his will, and he continued to listen to Blaine.

"I'm really sorry Kurt." Blaine reached his arms out and carefully wrapped them around Kurt. Kurt melted into his touch this time, and turned his head so he could lean his head back against Blaine's shoulder. Blaine wiped the tear from Kurt's face with his thumb and placed a gentle kiss to Kurt's forehead.

"I understand." Kurt whispered.

Blaine pulled Kurt closer to him, and they sat there for a moment, Blaine wanting to wait for Kurt to calm down some more.

After a couple minutes he asked, "Are you ok?"

Kurt took a deep breath but gave a small smile. "I guess."

Blaine leaned his head against Kurt's. "Cheer up. It's her birthday, she would want you to be happy. Now you should go and bake that strawberry shortcake for her you were telling me about."

Kurt smiled wider this time. "Thanks Blaine."

Blaine rubbed Kurt's back in response. "And thank you, too."


End file.
